Second Chances
by DaisyJane
Summary: Main story is set 15 years after Destroyer. Diana and Bruce almost had a relationship once but it all fell apart. Fourteen years later Diana is accused of murder and she needs Bruce's help to clear her name. Will they get a second chance at love.
1. Chapter 1 Good Life

**A/N—**This story is a little darker than my last story and is not a sequel to Immortal Sisters. This chapter takes place 14 years after Destroyer. Thanks to Hepburn for her amazing skills as a beta. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Spoilers—**BB-Return of the Joker, Once and Future Thing, Part II

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Good Life" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Second Chances**

Louder Now,

You've lost all your pain

You're married with children and happy again

And now I'm regretting the move that I made

Fatal mistakes are so easily made

Enough of my problems they only cause fights

Forget that I rang you

And promise you'll have such a

Beautifully happy and painlessly romantic

Good life

From Me

Good Life—Good Life by Francis Dunnery

**Chapter 1-Good Life**

Bruce Wayne sat at the kitchen table of Wayne Manor drinking coffee and reading the Daily Planet. It was far more informal and cheerful in the kitchen rather than taking his morning coffee in the dining room, which could be rather large and imposing for just one. It was a small comfort that he enjoyed often. He was, just enjoying his second cup while scanning through the headlines when he came across one that made him pause in shock.

"Diana," he whispered softly as he placed his coffee cup back upon its saucer.

"Sir?!" Alfred inquired.

Bruce lifted the paper and showed him the headline.

"Oh my! Poor girl!" he responded.

Bruce set down the paper but the headline, "Wonder Woman's Husband Killed in Car Wreck." screamed at him. He quickly scanned the article. They had been driving home from an event for the Wonder Woman Foundation when a drunk driver had sideswiped them. Her husband had been killed instantly but Diana had only sustained minor injuries due to her Amazon physiology. The driver of the other car was in critical condition and at St. Ambrose Hospital.

'Diana…' he thought. He hadn't seen her in ten years and the three years before that their interactions had only been politely cordial. Still, there wasn't a day that went by that Bruce didn't think about her. He had loved her; he probably still loved her. They had almost been lovers, and would have been if he had not screwed everything up.

That had been just over thirteen years ago. He had decided not to be destiny's puppet like John had decided before him. He had made the choice to have something with Diana and she had happily acquiesced. He remembered holding her, taking in her scent as he kissed her neck thinking it was the best decision he had made. They were alone in her quarters, and what was about to happen made Bruce almost mad with anticipation.

"Are you sure about this, Bruce?" Diana had asked as she returned his embrace. She had brought her lips to within centimeters of his, enticing him to kiss her. He hadn't been able to resist her and he sealed their lips together.

"Yes," he said, as they pulled apart. They had gone on a few dates, she disguised as Diana Prince. Everything had been going well and he had planned a surprise trip for them to Hawaii. Bruce had wanted to take her away and to tell her that he loved her, and that he wanted her in his life. He had even had Alfred arrange for his beach house in Maui to be ready, but then the Joker had taken Tim and everything had fallen apart. They had never made it to Maui and their relationship had ended shortly thereafter; two years later and much to Bruce's chagrin she had married King Faraday. Bruce had never gone to the beach house again, but he couldn't bring himself to sell it.

Well he had tried to beat destiny but destiny had kicked his ass. He was turning into a bitter and lonely old man. It had beaten John too, much to his benefit as he and Shayera had been married for thirteen years and Rex was now ten years old.

Bruce finished reading the article and took off his reading glasses and looked at Alfred.

"Please call my secretary and have her cancel all my appointments for the day after tomorrow and arrange for my private jet to be ready to fly me to New York." Bruce requested.

"As you wish, Master Bruce and please give Miss Diana my condolences." Alfred replied.

* * *

Diana scanned the crowd as she stood by King's grave with her ten year old son, Thomas. She was wearing her traditional Amazon funeral garb. Her mother Hippolyta was standing next to her and Donna was next to her. Lois and Clark stood on the other side of Thomas.

Diana froze for a second when she saw Bruce standing off to the side, alone. She should have known he would come. Part of her appreciated the gesture of friendship his being here represented. She knew how much he hated funerals but she also resented his presence as it still caused her a twinge of pain to see him, even after all these years. The fact that he still affected her irked her to no end but this was not the time for remembering past loves or what ifs, her mind should be on burying her husband. But she could not help herself as the sight of him stirred locked away feelings.

Bruce was still so very handsome. He looked great for a man who was almost fifty years old. His hair was still dark though there was some gray at his temples. He stood straight and tall and still managed to look muscular in his perfectly tailored suit. With a slight annoyance she felt her heart race as her eyes made contact with his beautiful blue eyes.

Diana had been married to King for eleven years and they had been very happy, but a part of her heart would always belong to him, to Bruce. She had suspected that King knew that but he had loved her enough not to care. She doubted Bruce would have been so generous, but then Bruce had never really loved her she surmised.

She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes as she looked away from him. She hadn't cried much since the accident and she resented Bruce's presence for bringing up old pain, especially when the man who had helped her feel love and joy again was now dead.

The minister had finished speaking and she and Thomas dropped two red roses on the coffin in the grave. King's parents had died almost ten years ago, shortly after Thomas had been born, when a gas leak had caused an explosion in their house. She and Thomas were the only immediate family he'd had as he'd had no siblings.

People came up to give their condolences before leaving. Bruce waited until almost everyone had left before approaching her.

"Hello Princess, I am sorry for your loss." He said in a soft voice.

Diana's stomach twisted when he called her Princess. No one had called her that in years. She had asked King not to shortly after they started dating. It had been a painful reminder of Bruce and she couldn't stand to hear it. She gave him a cool smile, devoid of affection. She had learned to hide her emotions because of him.

"Thank you for coming, it was very kind of you," she said in a polite voice.

"Alfred sends his condolences as well. He would have come himself but his health isn't allowing him to travel much these days." he added.

She smiled and genuine warmth lit her eyes for a moment. She had always liked Alfred. He had taught her to cook after the Thangarian Invasion all those years ago. She hadn't seen him in almost ten years not since he had come to see her after Thomas had been born.

"Ah, Miss Diana, Thomas is certainly a handsome boy and I must say I like the name you have chosen for him." Alfred said.

Diana knew that Bruce's father had been named Thomas as well, "He is named after his father. The name King is just a nickname his father gave him."

"Still it is a good name and you should be very proud." Alfred had added. He had given her a hand made knitted sweater that Diana suspected he had made himself and well as an assortment of marvelous baby essentials. He had even come to help her for a few days after she left the hospital. Alfred had always been a good friend to her.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Alfred is feeling poorly. He hasn't mentioned anything about his health in his recent emails but I guess he wouldn't. Please tell him I appreciate his condolences, and give him my regards," she said, ready to dismiss him and head home. It had been an exhausting few days and he was stressing the last of her reserves.

Bruce could tell that she wanted to leave but he couldn't let her go just yet, he had to show her some way that he cared, that he wanted to be there for her in some small way.

"Diana, if there is anything you need or anything I can do, please call me?" he added and Diana could see the sincerity in his eyes.

She hated him in that moment. It would be a cold day in Tartarus before she asked him for anything. She felt like screaming that at him but instead she pulled the polite mask she had been wearing tighter around her and said, "Thank you Bruce, I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me. Come along Thomas."

She thought she say something flash in Bruce's eyes as she turned away and walked towards the waiting town car. She immediately dismissed it as sunlight. What was once between them was over long ago. She had moved on, found love and had a good life. She no longer needed Bruce and she had put him out of her mind for she had let go of the stupid fantasy of loving him and him loving her the moment he had married Barbara Gordon.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears in Heaven

**A/N—**This chapter is very angsty, you have been warned. Thanks to Hepburn for her amazing skills as a beta. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Spoilers—**BB-Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Tears in Heaven" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven

Will it be the same

If I saw you in heaven

I must be strong, and carry on

Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven

I'll find my way, through night and day

Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knee

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please

Begging please

Beyond the door

There's peace I'm sure.

And I know there'll be no more...

Tears in heaven—Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton

**Chapter 2-Tears in Heaven**

_**One Year Later…..**_

Bruce was in a strangely reflective mood as he stood on a rooftop and looked out at the city of Gotham. She was his city, his home and his mission. He had spent the majority of his life trying to protect her citizens, often succeeding and but often failing too. He had made an impossible promise as a child that no other child should have to suffer the way he had, but he often wondered if his presence attracted more criminals than it stopped. He would never know because he would never abandon the mission. He was even working on a new suit so he could stay in the game longer.

Maybe seeing Barbara tonight had made him feel this way. His ex-wife had called him in to look at a murder. Someone of meta human strength had snapped the victim's neck. Barbara was lead detective on the case and she and Commissioner Montoya usually called him in on anything involving metas. Most of his original rouges had died, were locked up and too old to care about escaping anymore or reformed. Though very few were reformed he thought bitterly. But new criminals, some if not most, with some meta human powers had come to replace them. He had not found enough evidence to indicate whether it was somebody he had fought before or a new player.

Given the circumstances, Barbara looked happy. She carried an air of contentment that was a far cry from the sad and grieving woman who had divorced him twelve years ago. She hadn't deserved the tragedy she had lived through with him and he was glad she had been able to find happiness and he was proud to call her his daughter-in-law instead of his ex-wife.

Their marriage had been a mistake made to correct another mistake and it all went back to when the Joker had kidnapped and brainwashed Tim. They had returned to the Cave and Alfred had called Leslie Tompkins to see to Tim. Alfred had seen to the gash on Bruce's leg. It had been deep and painful but not as painful as listening to Tim's insane fits of laughter. Bruce had done something he hadn't done in years, he had poured himself a scotch and swallowed it down following it with two more. Barbara had come to check on him and she had started crying. He had held her in his arms. His memory gets kind of blurry from this point. He hadn't realized at the time that Alfred had given him painkillers in the IV that he had run while stitching up Bruce's leg. The combination of drugs and alcohol and the horrors of Tim's situation had led Bruce to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He had vague memories of kissing Barbara but then the memories would switch to him kissing and making love to Diana. Every once in a while it would switch to Barbara but Bruce couldn't honestly remember what truly happened. It all had seemed like a crazy dream until he had awakened in his bed with Barbara curled up next to him. Bruce had stared at her in shock and then looked down at himself and realized that he was naked as well. Barbara had awakened and smiled at him.

"Good Morning," she sighed.

"What are you doing here Barbara?" He had said in a voice devoid of emotion.

Barbara had narrowed her eyes at him. "I am here because we made love last night."

Bruce's eyes had closed in pain. He couldn't believe he had been so out of it that he'd had sex with Barbara but her naked body lying next to him was all the proof he needed.

"Barbara, I am sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you..." he'd started to say but she cut him off.

"You didn't take advantage of me, I have wanted you for a long time. I love you." She'd said.

Bruce was shocked. He had known she had a crush on him but he had thought that she was over it. He needed to tell her the truth of his feelings but he didn't want to hurt her.

"This was a mistake! I'm sorry but I don't love you that way. I am seeing someone else and I want to be with her if she will ever forgive me!" He blurted out and cringed when he saw the look of pain she gave him, wishing that he could have phrased it more delicately. Why couldn't he be more sensitive?

"You insensitive asshole!" She screamed at him before she grabbed up her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Barbara had left soon after and he had gone down to the cave. Diana had arrived that afternoon and he had confessed to her about the night before. The look she'd given him was seared into his soul. He had begged for her forgiveness. She had looked at him and asked for time. She'd needed to think.

Barbara had come to him three weeks later. She had looked so lost and alone. He again tried to apologize but she had stopped him with these words.

"I'm pregnant." She said and she started to cry.

"What!" Bruce had exclaimed but looking at her tear streaked face he made himself calm down even though his world was going to be turned upside down.

"It's okay Barbara, just tell me everything," he said as he pulled her into his arms and patted her on the back. He knew he wasn't good at comforting but he had worked with Barbara for years. She was family and he would do his best.

"Yesterday I realized that I was a week late for my period," she started, hiccupping as she tried to control her tears. "I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive so I went to Leslie and she confirmed that I was pregnant." She started crying again.

"Barbara it's going to be okay, I won't let you down I promise." Bruce had said and he'd meant it. He would do the right thing by Barbara even though he knew it would cost him his relationship with Diana.

He'd calmed Barbara down and put her in a guest room to rest. Then he'd arranged for the two of them to be married at the end of the week. He had told Alfred the situation and he'd agreed that there was nothing else to be done. Bruce must do the honorable thing.

Bruce called Diana and asked her to come to the cave, he was dreading telling her the news but he desperately wanted to see her even if it was under these perverse conditions. She had agreed but he could tell she was still hurt from the last confession. And he'd hurt her again when he told her that their relationship was over. Diana hadn't cried or screamed; she'd just looked destroyed, and his heart broke with an inaudible sound but echoed from within shattering and shaming him. The light that always shined from her eyes seemed to go out and he hated himself for being the cause of putting out that light. From that point on whenever he saw her she would always be polite but there was never any warmth or emotion when she dealt with him.

So he had married Barbara and tried to make the best of the circumstances. He cared about her, he even loved her, maybe not the way he loved Diana, but he did love her. They settled into married life and they bonded over the baby. The baby became the one bright spot in the whole mess. He went to all her doctor's appointments and ultrasounds. He had helped pick furniture and paint colors for the nursery when they found out that they were having a girl. Everything was pretty good until Barbara's seventh month of pregnancy. The baby was very large and Barbara was very tired. She hadn't been feeling well the morning the accident occurred and it probably contributed to her falling down the stairs. She still couldn't remember why she'd fallen but she had probably become dizzy and had lost her balance. Alfred had found her at the bottom of the stairs and had immediately called the paramedics. He did the best he could until they arrived, hanging an IV when he saw the blood seeping from her body. He'd probably saved her life but sadly it had been too late for the baby.

She'd had a complete placental abruption. The baby had died before the paramedics had arrived. Bruce had rushed to the hospital and Barbara had soon after had given birth to the stillborn little girl. Bruce had held his daughter in his hands for a few moments before they took her away. She had been so little and pale but he had thought her beautiful. She had never opened her eyes but she'd had downy red hair that somehow added an ethereal beauty to her pale skin.

Alfred had suggested the name Evangeline, the tragic heroine of the Longfellow poem, and Bruce and Barbara had agreed. Evangeline Wayne was buried next to her grandparents and Bruce visited her often always bringing her a single white rose. In his more melancholy moods he would even talk to her, his little Evie. He sometimes even felt like she was with him.

He and Barbara had at first grieved together, clinging to the only other person who could understand the pain. They talked about having more children but that was never to be. Bruce had always used protection whenever they'd had sex, which had been only occasionally. Barbara had gone back to work at the Gotham police department. Bruce grew more distant. There just hadn't been enough between them. The baby had held them together, and had been the reason they were together, and now the baby was gone.

Six months after Evangeline's death Barbara had moved back to her townhouse. She had joined the police academy and soon began her career as a cop. She was never Batgirl again. A couple of months after she'd moved out she had filed for divorce. She had sighted irreconcilable differences and had asked for nothing. Bruce had given her a ten million dollar trust. It had been the least he could do for ruining her life. She didn't touch the money for years. She finally used the money to fund the Evangeline Wayne Children's Wing of Gotham Memorial Hospital.

Bruce had briefly entertained the notion of trying to win Diana back. She had not yet married to King when Barbara had left him. Diana had come to Evie's funeral though she'd never approached him or Barbara, but he had seen the sad expression on her face. She may have been angry but her sense of friendship was strong enough for her to come. He had even planned scenarios where they would be forced to work together. He started to abandon his pursuit when confronted with her apathetic politeness when he had tried to engage her in small talk before a meeting. The warm friendly Diana was gone and there was no feeling in the way she spoke to him. But what cemented his reason for not trying again had been the conversation he'd overheard between Shayera and her.

"Diana I don't think I have seen you this happy in years!? What's happened!?" Shayera asked as they ate lunch.

"King told me that he loved me, last night!" Bruce had seen the sparkle in her eyes, the sparkle that she'd once had for him.

"Wow, that's wonderful Di!"

"And I told him that I love him as well! Shay, I never thought I would feel this way again!" Diana had smiled brilliantly.

Batman had slipped away as fast as he could. He'd known in that moment that he had lost her. She had moved on, his chance had passed. Bruce let out a hiss at the pain that was still as strong as it had been twelve years ago.

He decided it was time to return to the Cave. The city was quiet and he could begin studying and compiling the evidence from tonight's murder. He really hoped he wasn't dealing with a new meta. He didn't need another super powered freak wreaking havoc in Gotham.

At least Barbara was happy. She and Dick deserved each other and their happiness; both of them had been through and seen such tragedy. Barbara had lost Evangeline and Dick had lost Kory. She had died on a League mission twelve years ago. They had both joined the League fourteen years ago, Dick because Bruce had asked him and Kory because Dick had joined. They had both been assets to the League and had done a lot of good until Kory's death. Dick had quit the League and being Nightwing in his grief.

He decided to go to law school and fight for justice in the courtroom. He worked as a legal assistant in the Gotham District Attorney's office and it was through work that he and Barbara reconnected. They'd worked the same case and they'd renewed their friendship. Both had helped the other through their grieving and from there their renewed love had come naturally. They'd married shortly after Dick had finished law school and Barbara had given birth to their daughter, Mary ten months after the wedding.

Barbara had come to Bruce personally to deliver the wedding invitation. She'd wanted Bruce to be a part of Dick and her lives. He could still remember her first words when he had walked into the library were Alfred had asked her to wait.

"Dick and I are getting married and we want you to come to the wedding. We want you to be a part of our lives, you're family. I know Evie wouldn't want this estrangement that is between us." Barbara had stated as she handed him the invitation.

Bruce couldn't have been more shocked if she had suddenly grown two heads. "You don't hate me."

Barbara looked at Bruce and all he saw was love and forgiveness in her eyes. "I will admit that you weren't my favorite person for a few years there, but finding love again made me realize that what we felt for each other wasn't enough for a marriage. You loved me as little more than a friend and I was infatuated with you. The only thing that held us together was Evie and when she died we just didn't have anything to keep us together. I'm not even sure we would have made it if she had lived. Being with Dick has made me realize that what I felt for you wasn't really the kind of love that married people need to have so that they can work through the problems and difficulties that are a part of life and marriage. I wanted a fairytale and you felt an obligation to me, that is not enough for a marriage to work." Barbara had tears in her eyes at the end of her little speech.

Bruce had drawn her into his arms and they had both found comfort in forgiveness. He felt a weight lift from him. He was no longer responsible for ruining Barbara's life. "So why didn't Dick come? I thought you both wanted me in your lives?"

"He will be by later. I wanted to go first because I felt we had a bigger rift in our friendship. He wants us to be family more than anything, trust me Bruce he loves you no matter what he says."

Barbara had been right and their wedding had been beautiful. The best thing in his life was when Mary and Jimmy came to visit their Grandpa at the manor. He knew it sounded like a soap opera that his ex-wife was the mother of his grandchildren but it worked for them.

So both Barbara and Diana had been able to move on and find happiness. The fact that he hadn't really wasn't surprising. His mission was his life and very few women would fit into both of his worlds. He had tried ten years ago with Talia, but the problems that had always existed between them were still there. He just hadn't trusted her and he'd admitted he hadn't loved her enough to try. She, like Selina before her, lived too much in the darkness like himself. He needed light in his world that they couldn't provide. That nobody could really provide but Diana and she was lost to him.

He pulled into the Cave and the roof slid back on the Batmobile. He looked over at the massive Cray supercomputer and paused in shock. It was like his mind had conjured her up but there she was standing as beautiful as the day he had first seen her... Diana, dressed in a black pants and a black trench coat.

"Hello Batman…Bruce, I need your help." came her dulcet voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Nothing Ever Hurt Like You

**A/N—**So why does Diana need Bruce's help? Thanks to Hepburn for her amazing skills as a beta. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Spoilers—**BB-Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Nothing Ever Hurt Like You" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I got my hands up

So take your aim 

Yeah I'm ready 

There's nothing that we can't go through 

Oh, it hit me like a steel freight train 

When you left me 

And nothing ever hurt like you  

Nothing ever hurt like you  

I was naïve and wide-eyed 

But you made me see 

That you don't get to taste the honey without the sting of the bee 

No you don't  

Oh yes you stung me good 

Oh yeah you dug in deep—Nothing Ever Hurt Like You by James Morrison

**Chapter 3-Nothing Ever Hurt Like You**

Diana paced back and forth impatiently. She was never fond of waiting but to be stuck waiting here in the Cave of all places was even more untenable. She'd had a bad day and this was the icing on the cake. She would never have come here if she had any other choice. She hated feeling desperate but hers and her son's future depended on Bruce's help. She just hoped that Bruce meant it when he said she could come to him if she ever needed anything.

She looked over to his empty chair and she felt her chest tighten. The last two times she had been in the cave had been two of the worst times in her life. She could still remember seeing him staring blankly at various monitors. She had just returned from an off planet mission when Kal had informed her of Tim's abduction and torture by the Joker. She rushed down to the Cave to see if she could help or at the very least provide comfort and support. Diana had gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Bruce had tensed briefly before he placed his hand over hers. She slid her arms around his neck and embraced him from behind. She could feel his pain and for a moment he accepted her comfort, but then he gently pulled out of her embrace and stood up. He looked at her with haunted eyes.

"Diana there is something I need to tell you," he said quietly in a defeated voice.

"It's okay Bruce, Kal told me about Tim. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help. You know I would do anything for Tim."

Bruce stared at her for a moment with a pained expression. "It's not about Tim." He said in an emotionless voice. He started to pace and Diana noticed that he was limping slightly. "Diana I did something that when you hear about it is going to hurt you and possibly destroy our relationship and I'm sorry."

Diana gave him a confused look and asked, "What could you have done that's so terrible?"

Diana in the present closed her eyes at the pain of her remembered naiveté. She hadn't been prepared for what Bruce had said next.

"I slept with Barbara Gordon last night," he'd stated baldly.

Diana could still feel the pain that had hit her hard and fast at that statement. How could he sleep with someone else after he had said that he wanted a relationship with her? If he wanted Barbara why did he bother with dating her?

"Why?" had been all she managed to choke out as her mind raged.

"My leg was injured during the fight with the Joker. I didn't realize that Alfred had given me strong painkillers in the IV he'd set up so I went upstairs, I poured myself a drink and then another and the drugs and alcohol combined so that I was pretty out of it. When Barbara came and started crying I took her into my arms to comfort her. I'm not clear on what happened next but she was in my bed with me when I woke up this morning."

Diana spoke as if in a daze, too shocked to be emotional, "Do you want to be with her? Do you love her?"

"No Diana, no I don't. It was a mistake, something I regret not only because I hurt you but Barbara as well. She didn't know about us and it hurt her when I said I wanted to be with you. And I want to be with you if can forgive me?" He'd looked at her with pleading eyes.

Diana hadn't known what to say. Her emotions were in upheaval. Part of her felt betrayed and she wanted to beat Bruce into a coma. Another part of her could understand how it happened, she felt devastated at the idea of Tim being tortured. Bruce must be blaming himself and she could see how his control could've collapsed. Gods, she just couldn't think right now. She could feel her eyes burning as she controlled the tears that threatened to fall.

"I can't talk about this right now. I don't know what I'm feeling and I'm going to need some time to think," she'd said softly as she barely controlled all the emotions burning inside her.

She looked at him and saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. Part of her was amazed because he was always so stoic.

"Of course Diana, I can understand that you need time. Just remember that I do care about you and I want us to be together." he replied in an equally soft voice.

Diana had transported back to the Watchtower in a daze. She went to her room and cried. She hardly ever cried but somehow this time she couldn't control the pain and emotions, and the onslaught of tears made her feel better. Diana had very limited but divergent examples of romantic relationships. She knew that several of her Amazon sisters engaged in intimate relationships with each other and sometimes they were long term. But most were short-term sexual releases as were the trysts that some of them engaged in with the Gods. The Gods and Goddesses while often married usually had multiple lovers as well. Monogamy wasn't greatly revered by them or her people though Hera was often jealous and spiteful over Zeus's many affairs. Still many of the Amazon's were like her, celibate warriors. They relieved sexual desire through training and meditation.

When she first started flirting with Bruce she had expected to have a simple sexual affair. He was a warrior that she greatly admired and found very attractive. After battle there were many times she would've loved to have the gratification that sex with him would've provided. But he had put her off and avoided anything between them. At first this had frustrated her. She knew that many people engaged in simple affairs in modern Western societies so why was Bruce so stubborn? She knew he was attracted to her but she respected his wishes to keep their relationship professional as he put it. Over time however she had found herself caring more and more for him and she realized that she hadn't been pursuing relationships with other men even for the sexual release they would've provided. She'd just wanted Bruce. She could understand now why some people engaged in long-term monogamous relationships. She'd found herself in love with Bruce and when he finally agreed to date she'd been ecstatic.

Maybe years ago Bruce having sex with another woman wouldn't have hurt. It would have been expected. But she'd loved him and she couldn't bear the thought of him caressing another woman's body. Diana had never been more grateful when a level one emergency had pulled her out of her self-pity. She threw herself into the mission and every mission she could go on for the next few weeks. When Kal and Shayera had tried to find out what was wrong she put them off. They'd probably suspected it had something to do with Bruce but she said nothing to them and they'd let her be.

She had almost come to the conclusion to forgive Bruce and to try to work things out when he'd called. She ached at the thought of what Tim had been through and she knew Bruce had and was suffering ten times as much as she was. So with that thought in mind she had been almost optimistic when she went to the cave for what would be the final time for fourteen years. She should have known better than to hope for the best.

She knew by his emotionless expression that their relationship was over. She pulled in her self-control and said as neutrally as possible, "You are breaking up with me." It was not a question just a statement of fact.

Bruce had looked almost startled at her statement but replied, "Yes, I am going to marry Barbara."

His words were like daggers through her heart. She felt like she was slowly bleeding to death. Her eyes were burning and she blinked several times. She would not cry in front of him no matter what.

"I guess you decided you preferred to be with her. I wish you both all the best and I'm sorry that I ever came between the two of you," she'd said in a neutral voice as she started erecting the cold mask that she would use every time she interacted with him from that point on.

"Diana, it's not like that, Barbara's pregnant! I can't abandon her or my child no matter what it costs me!" Bruce had said his voice growing fiercer as he spoke.

Diana eyes widened briefly at this announcement but it didn't ease the devastation she was feeling. "Of course not. Well if that is all I should be going now." Diana said in the same expressionless voice she'd been using since the beginning of the conversation. She'd started to head for the transporter; she'd needed to get out of the Cave before she lost it in front him.

Bruce had grabbed her arm to stop her and she'd glared at him, "I'm sorry Diana, I wish things could be different."

Diana had just pulled away and rapidly walked to the transporter and made her way back to the Watchtower.

She'd entered her room in a daze and sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall. Her door had buzzed but she didn't respond and a few minutes later it had opened and Kal walked in. She'd looked up at him and the tears started to roll down her face. He pulled her into his arms and she'd cried her heart out. He went through a box of tissues wiping her face and nose. Finally the tears stopped and she'd rested quietly in his arms. He pulled away and went into the bathroom. He returned with a glass of water that Diana had eagerly drunk. It had soothed her raw throat. He'd then handed her a nightshirt and she'd gone into the bathroom to change. After she'd changed she'd splashed cold water on her face to soothe her burning eyes. She returned to her room and Kal had tucked her into bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He'd smiled down at her and then left after which she soon collapsed into a deep dreamless sleep. Which was not surprising considering how emotionally numb and drained she had felt, Morpheus had taken mercy on her that night.

They never talked about her breakdown but Diana loved Kal even more as a friend for the quiet comfort he had provided for her when she needed him most.

After the incident Diana had thrown herself even harder into work. She volunteered to be on more U.N. committees and she took as many missions as she could. She probably would have continued this way until she burned herself out if two things hadn't happened. First her sister Donna had come to Man's World. She was like a ray of sunshine in Diana's life. Her fun nature and mischievous ways soon had Diana laughing and enjoying life again.

The second happened about six months after Bruce's announcement in the Cave. King Faraday asked her to coffee after a U.N. meeting that involved war relief in Kasnia. They had soon started dating and Diana's heart began to mend. She would never be the same because innocence lost can never be regained and Bruce would always remain her first love, the loss of him would remain with her forever. She now understood how Bruce felt about Andrea and why he'd hesitated to get involved with Diana in the first place. But she could not let those factors hold her back it was not in her nature. She found that being with King had been so straightforward and uncomplicated. He had just loved her and being together with him while still work, as any long-term relationship was, was simple and wonderful.

Now King was dead and someone wanted to destroy all the work that she had spent the last decade building. She was making progress in her mission of peace and even if it meant turning to Bruce, she would not let it be destroyed. It was worth more than her pride.

She sighed and paced back and forth. Donna had moved in after King's death and she would take care of Thomas in Diana's absence. Hopefully Bruce would be back soon and he would say yes to help her without her having to resort to begging. But beg she would if it meant protecting Thomas and everything she had achieved.

She took of sip of the now cold tea that Marcus had given her. He had been a surprise for Diana who had expected Alfred to appear when she flew into the Cave through the batmobile tunnel. Five minutes after her arrival Marcus had come down the stairs.

"Where's Alfred!?" Diana had blurted out in shock at seeing a new face in the Cave.

He gave her the barest of smiles just like Alfred, "My great-uncle is upstairs asleep. He is not up to Master Bruce's late nights anymore. I'm Marcus Pennyworth and you are Wonder Woman. My uncle has often spoken very fondly of you."

Marcus was tall and slender like Alfred and very handsome. He had golden blond hair and hazel eyes and he looked like a 1940's movie idol. He appeared to be in his mid thirties. But something about the way he stood, though perfectly straight and professional belied a hidden danger. Marcus was more than just a butler of that Diana was sure as her warrior instincts were going haywire.

"It is nice to meet you Marcus and please call me Diana," she said giving him her most winning smile.

He smiled politely back at her and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Diana." Diana almost laughed when he called her Miss Diana as Alfred had always called her that no matter how hard she tried to get him to call her just Diana. "Would you care for something to eat or drink? I don't expect Master Bruce to be back for hours."

At the mention of food Diana's stomach rumbled. She looked at her watch and saw that it was midnight. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since noon. Bruce definitely wouldn't be back before two o'clock and only then if it was a slow night. She needed to eat.

"A sandwich would be great and please no meat, I'm a vegetarian." she replied.

"As you wish," he said as he turned and went upstairs only to return twenty minutes later with a beautifully made vegetarian sandwich and a pot of Earl Grey tea. He had served her and then left her to wait in the Cave.

She sighed again for probably the millionth time but perked up as she heard the low rumble of the batmobile returning. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was four o'clock in the morning. He'd certainly had had a busy night. She stood up and watched as the car drove in and stopped on the rotating platform. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she waited for the canopy of the car to pull back and for Bruce to exit the car. He stopped and stared at her as soon as he noticed her standing by the Cray computer.

When he said nothing Diana spoke, "Hello Batman…Bruce, I need your help." She held her breath waiting for his response.

"What do you need," he said in his emotionless Batman voice. Diana let out her breath in relief. He hadn't kicked her out of the Cave immediately and that was a good sign.

"I am probably going to be arrested for the murder of the man who caused King's death and I need your help in proving my innocence," she said and she noticed the slight stiffening of his posture at her statement. She had surprised him, but his next statement caused her eyes to flash in anger.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

Diana angrily pulled her lasso from her bag and wrapped it around her arm before replying. "I didn't murder David Goodson." The lasso glowed briefly then faded back to normal. David Goodson was the drunk driver that had hit their car over a year ago causing King's death.

"It was a legitimate question, Diana. You were very vocal in the press over what you perceived to be too lenient of a sentence at his trial." Bruce stated.

"It was three months after King's death and I was still grieving at the time. I have since made peace the verdict." Diana said while the lasso remained wrapped around her arm. She wanted Bruce to know she wasn't lying.

"So why do the police think you have anything to do with his death? Why don't you explain to me what happened?" Bruce continued in his neutral voice as he started at her through the white lenses of his cowl. He made no move to remove it. It was clear that Diana was dealing with Batman and for that she was a bit relieved. She was better able to keep her emotions in check while he was in his Batman persona.

"It seems that they discovered his body yesterday in his apartment. Someone of obviously meta human strength had snapped his neck. A neighbor mentioned a woman matching my description had visited David about a week before his body was discovered. They investigated the crime scene and my fingerprints were found in his apartment."

Batman looked at her before asking, "Why were your fingerprints found in his apartment?"

"Because a week ago I went to see him. I needed closure with King's death so I could move on. I went to apologize to Mr. Goodman about my behavior at his trial. He was very kind and he asked for my forgiveness for causing King's death. He told me how he was in AA and that he had recently gotten a new job. He knew he could never make up for my loss but he was sorry. I told him that I forgave him and that I hoped that he could do something positive with his life. Then I left."

"So that visit created enough circumstantial evidence for the police to question you?"

"Yes. I spent hours with the NYPD being questioned before I came here. I offered to use my lasso for them but they said it could not be used in court to prove my innocence. I know that they believe that I am responsible for his murder and they are not going to pursue other suspects. It is only a matter of time before I am arrested."

"Even so, Diana, you can't be put in jail. You have diplomatic immunity because you are the ambassador of Themyscira." Batman said as if she had nothing to worry about.

"I can't afford not to prove my innocence! First of all I would be expelled from the United States and Thomas would be forced from his homeland! Secondly my reputation would be destroyed and all the work that I have done to bring peace to the world would be undermined! The Wonder Woman Foundation has done much to help and educate women in countries where they are considered second-class citizens. Last year one hundred girls graduated from a school that the Foundation built in Afghanistan. Those girls have opportunities now that they never would have had twenty-five years ago when there was a ban on educating females. Having women be on a more equal basis to men in these countries has cut the rate of war. I am also on many committees in the U.N. that provide aide to countries devastated by wars and disasters. I would no longer be able to help people as a diplomat. I believe I have actually done more good for the world as a diplomat than as a superhero. Please Bruce I need you to help me, if not for me then for the good I have done and can still do for the people of this planet!" Diana pleaded. All that had happened the previous night had exhausted her mentally and she felt her control slipping.

Bruce stared at her after her emotional speech before he removed the cowl and looked into her tired eyes with his intense blue ones. "Princess, I will help you," he said in a soft voice. Then the soft voice vanished "So who do you think is behind this?" he growled out.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't Care

**A/N—**This chapter introduces the character of Veronica Cale who was created by Greg Rucka to be a female Lex Luthor and Diana's nemesis. Her back story comes for the book, "Bitter Rivals" though I have added to it and tweaked it a bit for the purpose of my story. Thanks to Hepburn for her amazing skills as a beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and input. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Spoilers—**Bitter Rivals (Wonder Women comic book)

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "I Don't Care" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I try to make it through my life

In my way

There's you

I try to make it through these lies

That's all I do

Just don't deny it

Just don't deny it

And deal with it

Yeah, Deal with it

You try to break me

You wanna break me

Bit by bit

That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care

I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care

I don't care

I try to make you see my side

I always try to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

I'm getting tired of this shit

I got no room when it's like this

But you order me

Just deal with it!—I Don't Care by Apocalyptica

**Chapter 4-I Don't Care**

Dr. Veronica Cale was going over the annual report for next the board meeting for Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. She was a beautiful woman. She had thick golden blond hair that was cut in a sleek bob, large almond shaped blue eyes and a tall voluptuous figure. She had just finished checking the numbers when Dr. Leslie Anderson rushed into her office.

"Ronnie quick turn on the news!" She yelled in agitation.

Veronica picked up the remote on her desk and pushed a few buttons. A large flat screen television rose from a cabinet across the room and CNN came on. On the screen appeared Wonder Woman or rather Diana of Themyscira as she was dressed in a suit and not her armor. Two plain clothes NYPD officers flanked her. The headline at the bottom of the screen read, "Wonder Woman arrested for murder!"

Veronica hit the volume button on the remote and listened to what the news anchor had to say.

"_...of Themyscira has been arrested for the murder of David Goodson. For those of you who don't know, Goodson was the drunk driver responsible for the death of Wonder Woman's husband, King Faraday, over a year ago._

_Wonder Woman was very vocal in her disapproval of Goodson's sentencing at his trial several months ago..."_

The picture switched to Diana's outburst in the courtroom where she crushed a chair in her rage and had to be escorted from the courtroom by her sister and mother.

"_For the last twenty years Wonder Woman has been an icon of peace and justice..._"

Veronica hit the mute button on the television. "Serves her right the sanctimonious bitch," Veronica said in her low Texas drawl. She stroked the long strand of pearls wrapped around her neck and smiled.

"Ronnie!" Leslie exclaimed, "How can you say such a thing. I know that you are angry about her blocking our contract with the World Heath Organization over animal rights issues. But still you can't be happy that she may have killed somebody in cold blood! I just can't believe it! She has been such a symbol of hope it the world."

Veronica didn't share Leslie's high opinion of Wonder Woman. She was just like those rich girls at Harvard who'd had everything given to them on a silver platter; that had never had to struggle and fight their way to the top and looked down their noses at people who did. Wonder Woman and her ilk had no idea how the real world worked.

"You weren't there when she tried to convince the board that our animal testing practices were unnecessarily cruel and that we shouldn't be considered. She almost succeeded but thankfully we had enough supporters to get us included for consideration but if she has her way we won't get the contract. All because she has some impractical view of how animals should be treated." Veronica stated angrily.

"I do agree with you that she must be excessive in her views on animal testing and animal rights and I can't believe that any of the other pharmaceutical companies are more caring about their test animals. I just don't get what she wants, I mean the animals in my lab are well taken care of and always euthanized quickly to avoid undue suffering." Leslie stated.

"She is just some psycho animal lover, obviously." Veronica replied with disdain. Leslie's lab was exactly as she described, but what Leslie didn't know was that the other labs run by the company, especially those located in other countries were not as humane in their practices. Leslie was not much of a businesswoman even though she'd founded the company with Veronica ten years ago. She was a cutting edge pharmaceutical research scientist and she was on the verge of getting her third drug FDA approved. It was a new heart medication and it would save many lives.

Veronica ran the company and she'd kept from Leslie the more unsavory aspects of it. Leslie was Veronica's best friend and Veronica loved her but she knew that Leslie would never approve of how Veronica ran the business. To keep the money coming in to do the research on the three very lucrative drugs that Leslie had created, Veronica agreed to deals that were barely legal definitely not ethical. She called it the price of doing business. The cosmetic pharmaceuticals division of Cale Anderson was far less humane in its treatment of its test animals, but it was a cash cow for the company. Some of their foreign labs manufactured designer drugs that where illegal in America. She sold them to foreign distributors who smuggled them into the United States. Since she had no part in the distribution and she could legally manufacture them in other countries she didn't care what the distributors did with them. Still she had kept this information from Leslie and the board. The profits were hidden in the sales of the legal pharmaceuticals. She knew Leslie didn't have the stomach to make the hard decisions needed to run a business in a highly competitive field. She thought she had kept less savory aspects of the company from the public as well, but somehow Wonder Woman knew and in her self-righteousness was trying to stop Cale Anderson from getting a contract that would bring in a hundred million dollars in revenue.

Needless to say, Veronica hated Diana, Princess of Themyscira, and she wasn't going to let 'her Highness' screw up her plans. She had worked too hard to pull herself out of poverty and no glorified beauty queen in a star-spangled swimsuit was going to change that.

"I refuse to believe that she would kill somebody for revenge. She's helped save the world many times. It just doesn't seem right?" Leslie said obviously shaken by the fact that one of the greatest female icons of all time now stood accused of murder.

"She is like all those super powered freaks. She probably thinks she is above the law and can dish out her own brand of justice. I can't say I'm surprised. She has all that power and it must have gone to her head. Maybe losing her husband made her a little less human. Don't fret Leslie; there are still women like you and me for little girls to look up to. Look what we have built in ten years just by being smart and working hard. We a truer role models than some hoity-toity meta human."

"You are probably right Ronnie. I need to get back to the lab. I have to make sure everything is in order for when we make the presentation to the FDA next week."

"See ya'll later," Veronica replied before she returned to her desk and sat down. But her mind started to wander as she tried to continue her paper work. She leaned back in her chair and stroked her pearl necklace again. The pearls were fake but to Veronica, who was a multi-millionaire, they were her most precious possession and she wore them everywhere.

They had been her mother's. Her mother had made her the woman she was today. She had been a high school dropout from the Texas panhandle who had ended up in Dallas with no money and no family. She became a stripper because she was a pretty girl who couldn't do anything else, but she dreamed of a better life.

When a man named Jeffery Pratt came into her life he promised her the world and she believed him. He told her he loved her and that he wanted them to be together as soon as he got a divorce. When she became pregnant she thought he would leave his wife and marry her like he promised. Instead he hit her and told her he never wanted to see her again. He gave her some money for an abortion and left. But her mother had already loved the baby inside her and so she'd saved the money. When she couldn't strip anymore she was able to find a shelter for women in her situation and they took care of her and helped to deliver Veronica.

Her mother struggled to pay the bills by cleaning houses. She got a library card and she read to Veronica. She taught Veronica to be smart and to get an education to learn from her mistakes. She said that Veronica could achieve anything she wanted as long as she was smart and worked hard. She believed in her and she was a good mother. Then she got sick.

She had taken up smoking to cope with her problems and so she got cancer. She needed treatment and Veronica being a smart girl knew where to get the money. She had gone to Jeffery Pratt's home and introduced herself to his very sweet wife as the daughter of a friend of her husband. She had told the woman that she needed to talk to Jeffery about her father and she had welcomed Veronica into their home and given her a snack until Jeffery had come home. When he had arrived she had asked to speak with him in private. She had done her research and she knew that most of his money was his wife's and if she left him he wouldn't have much. So she had threatened to tell his wife that she was his daughter and to show her all the love letters that he written her mother. She looked into his cold eyes with equally cold eyes of her own and he realized that she was serious. She could see the fear in his eyes; she could almost smell it dripping off of him. He wrote her a big check. She then smiled and said it was nice meeting him.

Sadly the money came too late, but she was able to pay for a beautiful hospice to take care of her mother. She'd died peacefully in her sleep and Veronica vowed to her and to herself that she would be somebody, that she would be rich and powerful.

She had gone to Harvard at sixteen and earned her first PhD at nineteen, her second at twenty-one and her third at twenty-two. She sold a medical tracking program she created to Wayne Tech and made her first real money. From there she founded a software company that created computer games and made more money. She then founded Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals with her friend from grad school Leslie Anderson. Leslie had never treated her like a dumb hic like the other girls at school. She just accepted her as a friend and together they had made the company thrive.

Veronica loved making deals and negotiating contracts. She was willing to do whatever it took to get ahead and for Cale Anderson to increase its market share. She had no qualms about walking ethical lines if it increased the profit margin. Nobody was going to get in her way. Not even the sorry son of bitch that was her father.

He had come to her a few years ago wanting money. His wife had finally found out about his affairs and left him taking all her money with her. So he thought his dear sweet daughter would take care of him. He learned fast not to mess with Veronica.

"Please sweetheart, I'm not asking for a hand out. Just give me a job, you owe me that much. I gave you money when you needed it." Jeffery had pleaded.

Veronica narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Only to cover your own sorry ass, but I think we may have an opening it the custodial staff if you want it," she'd said with a smirk.

"Why you little bitch! You think you're so high and mighty. I'll show you that you are nothing but a little piece of trash!" He had yelled at her and then tried to hit her. He didn't know that Veronica was a black belt in karate until it was too late.

She'd blocked his punch and hit him it the face. Then she had grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back forcing him to his knees.

"Don't you ever try to touch me, threaten me or call me names ever again! If you do I won't hesitate to have you killed and put somewhere where they will never find your body! I am only allowing you to live now because if it weren't for your sperm donation I wouldn't be here! Now get out you old bastard and never cross my sight again or you'll be sorry," she hissed into his ear as she threw him to the ground. He got up and threw her a look of absolute fear as he ran out of her office.

Veronica smirked at the memory as she turned her chair around and looked out the window. Nobody screws with Veronica Cale, not her father and not some super powered bitch.

"Imagining Wonder Woman's head on a pike, my dear?" He said in his smooth voice.

Veronica turned and smiled at him. "I was just thinking about the millions I will make from the W.H.O. contract."

"Just because Wonder Woman is out of commission doesn't mean you'll get the contract." He contradicted.

"I convinced Dr. William Magnus to vote for us and his vote will sway at least four others. That should give Cale Anderson the majority of votes. If you do your job and keep Wonder Woman out of it then I should be raking in millions soon!"

"Don't worry the only evidence the police have been able to find regarding David Goodson's murder implicates her; I have made sure of it. I also got rid of James Tibbet. He was the only one besides us who knew anything. There is no way for her to get out of this, she will be destroyed in the eyes of the public." He smiled at her the asked, "So how did you convince Dr. Magnus?"

"He likes blonds and champagne. It was easy." Veronica said with a smirk and her companion laughed.

"Very well played Dr. Cale, you are a woman after my own heart. So utterly ruthless."

"Whatever it takes to win," she replied grinning evilly.


	5. Chapter 5 Hold On Hope

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and to Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Spoilers**—Starcrossed Part I

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Every street is dark

And folding out mysteriously

Where lies the chance we take to be

Always working

Reaching out for a hand that we can't see

Everybody's got a hold on hope

It's the last thing that's holding me—Hold on Hope by Guided by Voices

**Chapter 5—Hold on Hope**

Diana didn't bother to cover her face as the press snapped photos of her leaving the courthouse after her bail hearing. Her attorney James Balbin escorted her as she left the courthouse. She paused briefly to make one statement.

"I did not murder David Goodson and I shall prove my innocence. I came to this world to help bring peace and I have worked hard to establish programs to help women and to stop the cycle of abuse and poverty. No matter the outcome of this trial I hope that my work is continued and not destroyed by scandal."

The press started screaming questions at her but she tuned them out as she held her regal head high and walked to the waiting limo. James opened the door for her.

"I will call you later as soon as I know when the trial date is set. In the mean time my legal team will work on the best strategies for your defense. Take care Diana," he said with a smile as she got into the car.

Her arraignment following her arrest had been swift due to Bruce's planning. She had told him all the details of her meeting with Goodson. He had called Dick to get recommendations for the best defense attorneys in New York. They had then contacted James of the firm Balbin and Hart. Diana had told him all that she had told Bruce and he agreed to take her case if she was arrested.

When the she was arrested this morning she had told Donna to pick up Thomas from school at three and to contact James. He met her at the police station and had her arraigned by the afternoon. She had pleaded not guilty and was released on a million dollars bail, which Bruce had secretly covered.

Diana sighed as she sat back with her eyes closed, but froze a second later as she sensed his presence in the car right before he spoke.

 "Princess," was all he said by way of greeting. Diana squelched the immediate feeling of anger at his presence in the car. He was helping her and he probably had a good reason for being here. She sighed as she was hoping for a few minutes alone.

"I have been able to get permission to view David Goodson's body and read the coroner's report. I thought you would be interested in coming with me."

It was just as she'd thought. "You're right. I would love to go with you and see if we can figure out what happened."

Bruce handed her a box. "You will need to put this on." Diana opened the box to see a black costume. "There is no way that they would let Wonder Woman near his body so you are going to have to dress as if you are an associate of mine."

Diana pulled the black Batwoman costume out of the box. She didn't know what to think. The costume looked nothing like Barbara's Batgirl costume thank goodness. In fact it didn't resemble any costume she had ever seen anyone in the Batclan wear but dressing like Bruce's female counterpart made her feel a little angry. She remembered how she had always wanted to patrol with him and had even offered to dress as one of his Batclan, but he had of course denied her that opportunity. Now she was not a part of his life anymore and if she didn't desperately need his help she would have had nothing to do with him. She knew she should be grateful for his unconditional agreement to help her so she repressed her negative feelings and pulled on the polite mask of indifference she always used when dealing with him.

"Would you mind turning around while I change," she said in a calm and emotionless voice.

Batman didn't reply but swiveled so that he was facing away from her. The costume was a sleeveless black top with a gray bat emblem on the front and skirt with attached panties that went to her mid thigh and had a scalloped bottom. There was also a thin gray utility belt, low-heeled black boots and a cape that attached to the top. She also found black gloves that covered her bracelets perfectly so that she didn't have to remove them. She quickly changed and then pulled the mask from the box. It reminded her of the mask Huntress used to wear but it was black and had smaller eye openings that were covered in lenses. It covered the upper half of her face but allowed her hair to flow freely.

"You can turn around now," she said in a low emotionless voice, doing a prefect female imitation of his bat voice.

Batman stared at her for a long moment before he signaled to Marcus to pull into an alley. They exited the car and it drove away and he pressed another button and the Batmobile pulled up to them. Diana felt another surge of anger as the canopy opened so they could get in. He had never allowed her to ride in the infamous Batmobile and again now after all these years he wanted her to get in. She grimaced slightly but said nothing as she got into it.

They were both quiet as they drove to the morgue and Diana's irritation started to fade as she thought about the fact that Bruce had included her in this part of the investigation. He didn't need her to come along as he usually worked alone. She decided that if he was going to be professional then she could be as well.

They pulled up outside the city morgue and entered the building through the main doors. A short blond woman met them.

"I'm Allison Tahler one of the coroner's assistants. Commissioner Montoya spoke highly of you over the phone. She says that they have an open murder case that seems related to victim's case. I hope that if this is true and that it clears Wonder Woman. I just can't believe she would kill somebody," she said as she extended her hand to Batman while looking curiously at Diana.

Hearing her words warmed Diana's heart. At least one of the public was hoping she was innocent.

Batman shook her hand but ignored her curious stare at Diana and stated, "I would like to see the body now and get a copy of the coroner's report."

"Of course, follow me," Allison said obviously not bothered by Batman's cold tone. They all walked toward an elevator and Allison pressed the down button. The elevator was old and creaked and whined with its arrival. They rode down to the basement and Diana was immediately assailed by the strong smell of chemicals. She walked past several autopsy rooms a few of which were currently in use.

This was a new experience for Diana. She was used to seeing death as a hero and often helped in the retrieval of the dead after disasters. She'd never been to a morgue before and the only autopsy she had ever witnessed had been the one Bruce had conducted on the Gordanian during the Thanagarian Invasion. She was fascinated by this aspect of crime investigation, but had never really participated in this part crime fighting. One could learn so much from a body and she was going to figure out who was really responsible for David Goodson's death. She owed him that much.

Allison lead them to a drawer in the wall and pressed a few buttons which released the lock and the drawer slid open. Diana grimaced as she saw the dead body of David Goodson. Batman leaned forward and started examining the body. Allison's pocket started to buzz and she pulled out a cell phone.

"I need to take this call. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she exited the room.

Bruce didn't even pay attention to her leaving as he looked closely at the victims skull before saying, "He was definitely killed by a meta. See how his skull has been crushed a little. The perpetrator needed enormous strength to crush the skull in his bare hands. If it had only been a broken neck then any number of skilled fighters meta or not could have killed him."

Bruce picked up a clipboard and swiftly read the coroner's report. He set it down and turned and walked rapidly toward the exit. Diana followed as fast as she could. She saw Allison on her phone as they left. She paused in her conversation and looked as they walked back towards the elevator. Diana wanted to say something but didn't as it wasn't Batman's style and she was dressed as one of his associates. Batman was being his typical rude self. Allison just shrugged and returned to her phone conversation.

"I see you're still as charming as ever when dealing with people," Diana said with heavy sarcasm.

Batman glared at her briefly and said, "I don't have time to make idle chatter with a nosy lab assistant. I am too busy finding evidence to keep your ass out of jail."

Suitably chastised, Diana didn't speak again until they were both in the Batmobile and driving away. Then she asked, "So what did you learn?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that whoever killed David Goodson also killed a man two days ago in Gotham. Now if I can find the connection between the two victims we'll have a very good lead on our killer." Bruce turned and gave her a slight smirk and Diana responded with a smirk of her own as she felt the first glimmer of hope that Bruce would find the real killer.

"So then we have evidence that will clear my name," Diana said.

"Sorry Princess but all we have is a lead. We don't have enough evidence to link the two murders and even it we did your only alibi is that you were in the Cave when the other man was killed. The prosecution could always claim that you had plenty of time to leave the Cave and commit the crime and return before anybody noticed you were gone. Marcus was not with you the whole time you were in the Cave."

"No, I spent most of my time waiting alone. Don't you have time stamped security footage of the Cave?"

"Yes but a smart prosecutor will just claim that I doctored the footage to help an old friend. We need to gather more hard evidence, but now we at least have a solid lead. Barbara is trying to find out the victim's identity since he registered at the hotel under the name John Smith and paid cash for the room. He was obviously running from someone."

She was about ask another question when her communicator buzzed and Flash spoke into her ear,

"Wonder Woman please respond. It is an emergency."

"This is Wonder Woman, Flash what is the problem," she responded.

"There has been a explosion at your townhouse."

"THOMAS! Oh Hera, NO!" she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 Stay With Me

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta punching up the dialogue and helping with the design of Donna's armor and Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day

When my touch is enough

To Take The Pain Away

Cause I've Searched For So Long

The Answer Is Clear

We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me

Don't let me go

Cause I Can't Be Without You

Just Stay With Me—Stay With Me by Danity Kane

**Chapter 6—Stay With Me**

After fourteen years in Man's World, Donna Troy was not the naive girl who joined the Justice League as Wonder Girl. She had experienced much loss and pain but she had become a formidable warrior with highly trained instincts. It was those instincts and her gift from Apollo that had helped her to save Thomas's life.

She had been living with Diana for the past year since King's death. They had grown even closer if that was possible and helping Diana care for Thomas had meant so much to her, she loved being an aunt and helping her big sister. The past two days had been stressful for their entire family with Diana being questioned by the police and then arrested. It had fallen to Donna to take over for her at the embassy and to pick up Thomas from school.

She had been greeted with a stoic expression as Thomas crawled into the back seat of her dark red Toyota Prius.

"I suppose you heard about your mom at school," Donna had said.

Thomas had grimaced and said, "Yeah, that loud mouth Jeremy Winick announced it in English class. I felt like punching him but I ignored him instead. I know Mom would not like me getting into a fight at school."

Donna smiled as she glanced at him in the rearview mirror. He was so smart for an eleven year old. He was very handsome too. He looked like a male version of Diana except that he had brown eyes like his father.

"You did the right thing, Tommy. Your mom has a lot to deal with right now and we need to do everything we can to help her." Donna added as she turned onto the street where Diana's townhouse was located.

"Aunt Donna, I told you to please call me Tom and not Tommy. I'm not a baby anymore," he said while giving her the typical tween eye roll.

"Sorry Tom, sometimes I forget you're not the little boy who loved for me to blow bubbles on his tummy." Donna said with a smirk while Thomas gave her a horror filled expression.

"Aunt Donna, never, ever repeat that statement around anybody! I would die!"

Donna repressed her laughter at the seriousness of his expression. She turned into the driveway.

"Race you to the house," Thomas said as he practically flew out of the car. Before Donna could react he was at the door with his key in the lock. Suddenly the house exploded and Donna screamed.

"Aunt Donna, what's the matter?" Thomas said as he gave her a concerned expression from the back seat. It took a second but Donna realized that she'd had a vision and that it hadn't really happened.

"Nothing, just seeing things I guess," she replied.

"Good, I'll race you to the house," he said as he jumped out of the car.

Donna didn't even think but flew with the speed of Hermes after him. He had his key in the door when she caught him and clutched him to her body as she spun them around and streaked into the air as the house exploded behind her.

She smelled gas and felt the flames lick at her back. Then she felt more pain in her back and legs as shrapnel sliced into her skin. She quickly landed one hundred yards from the exploded house and hit her communicator.

"This is Troia. Two for emergency transport immediately and alert the med bay." Donna said as she felt dizziness overwhelm her before they disappeared in a flash of light.

When she opened her eyes she saw Flash standing over her holding her hand as medics pushed her on a gurney toward the med bay.

"Thomas?" she whispered, worry in her voice over the safety of her nephew.

"He's fine and is already in the med bay. Just rest Donna and we will take care of you." Wally said, concern apparent in his voice. She closed her eyes again and felt him stroke her face. She relaxed, as she knew he would take care of everything.

Wally had been her first friend when she joined the League. They had both loved fun and humor. Then Dick and Kory had joined and the four had been the best of friends. They had been young with every reason to look forward to the future. Then Kory had died and that was only the beginning of tragedy in her life.

A year after being in Man's World, Donna had fallen in love with a professor at Empire University named Terry Long. She also loved his daughter Jennifer and impulsively agreed to elope with him to Vegas. Everything was great for a while and soon Donna found herself to be pregnant.

She was eight months along when Kory was killed on a mission. Donna couldn't help but blame herself a little because if she hadn't been pregnant she could've been there and maybe prevented her death. Her heart had bled for Dick and she tried to be there for her friend but she was soon dealing with problems of her own.

She gave birth to her son, Robert, but soon felt an obligation to return to the League especially now that Starfire and Nightwing were gone. Terry tried to be understanding but soon his ex-wife, Marcia, was coming around more and more and Donna and he were fighting on a regular basis. The end came swiftly when Donna came home from a mission to find them in bed together.

She immediately filed for divorce and sued for full custody of Robert. Terry was able to convince the judge to grant him custody based on Donna's highly risky career with the Justice League. She had to settle for seeing her son on weekends.

She rebounded into a relationship with Kyle Rayner. The relationship was troubled from the beginning, as he was not over his dead girlfriend Alex and Donna was reeling from the destruction of her marriage and the loss of her son. Their affair ended when Terry along with Jennifer and Robert were killed in a car accident. At the funeral, Marcia had cruelly blamed Donna for their deaths as Terry was driving to Donna's apartment to drop off Robert for her weekend visit.

Donna had been devastated and Kyle just couldn't be there for her. Instead Wally and his new wife Linda and Dick and his fiancée Barbara Gordon had helped her pick up the pieces of her shattered life. She had been stunned when Dick had started dating Barbara again. She was predisposed to dislike her because of the pain she had caused Diana, but seeing Dick happy again made Donna give her the benefit of the doubt. When Robert died it was Barbara who got her out of bed when she sunk into depression. Diana had been pregnant with Thomas and Donna had a hard time being around her. Barbara had understood her loss better that anybody and she helped Donna to grieve. They became good friends especially after Diana had told Donna that she harbored no bad feelings for Barbara. She hadn't maliciously come between Bruce and her and had also been a victim of a messed up situation.

Donna had taken off a month after Robert's death. She loved Diana but seeing her happy and expecting her first child just hurt too much. Diana had understood and recommended that she journey home to Themyscira to cleanse herself in the sacred healing waters. After doing so, she trained harder than ever in the ways of an Amazon warrior. She competed daily with Artemis until she was able to beat her on a regular basis. Then she journeyed to Japan and studied several forms of martial arts at a dojo recommended to her by Dick. She journeyed around the world honing and learning new skills so that she could better serve the League. She would always miss her son but she learned to think of the joy she'd felt with him and not the pain of his not being there anymore.

She came back to the League as a new hero, Troia. She wore an outfit similar to Diana's but the bustier and panties were black. She wore a silver eagle breastplate with the silver girdle around her waist and lasso attached to her hip. She wore plain low-heeled black boots on her feet and a silver tiara similar to Diana's but without the red star in the middle. She had always been the third most powerful meta in the League but now she was even more formidable.

She had softened a little with Thomas's birth. She was his godmother and Diana had been generous with the time she allowed Donna to spend with him. He didn't replace Robert but he eased the ache in Donna's heart. She still had fun with her friends. She, Wally and Dick got together at least twice a month to watch stupid movies that neither Linda or Barbara would watch and eat junk food. She trained at least once a week with Dick. He did it to keep in shape and she did it to exercise her skills. Linda, Barbara and she also went shopping and did, as Wally put it, girl things together on a regular basis. Still she hadn't dated in ten years. She never allowed herself the time, though she received numerous offers.

She awakened hours later to see Diana sitting by her bed in the med bay. She still felt sore but she could felt her accelerated healing already closing the wounds and healing her tissues.

Diana smiled at her before speaking, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but I will be fine in no time. How is Thomas?" Donna asked, worry in her voice.

"He's fine. He just received some scrapes and contusions. Wally took him to the cafeteria for some dinner. You did a great job of protecting him from the explosion." Diana said as a tear escaped her eye. "Thank you so much Donna, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost either of you."

"It's okay Di, we're fine and not going anywhere," she said with a smile then she got a confused expression on her face. "Whatever are you wearing?"

Diana was still in the Batwoman costume sans the mask, which was lying on the table near the bed. She looked over into the corner of the room as color rose in her cheeks.

Donna turned her head and saw Batman standing in the corner, so she said, "Hello Bruce," in a cool tone. She had only met him a few times but after what he had done to Diana she had never tried to be friendly towards him. She could never figure out how Dick turned out so warm and funny when a cold fish like Bruce had raised him.

"Troia," was all he said in reply to her greeting.

"Bruce took me with him while he examined David Goodson's body. The costume is a disguise because they wouldn't have let Wonder Woman near the body." Diana explained.

"I see," Donna said as she turned and looked at Bruce again. "So you just have spare Batwoman costumes lying around, how interesting?!"

Donna thought she saw Batman stiffen a little but she wasn't sure.

"Well, we are going to have to increase security at the embassy since we are going to have to stay there for now," Diana said.

Before Donna could reply Bruce piped in, "I think all of you should stay at the Manor."

"What!?" Diana shouted.

"Are you kidding?!" Donna shrieked at the same time.

"It is the most logical and the safest place for all of you to stay. It could be just a coincidence that you had a gas leak in your house and it blew up, but you know I don't believe in coincidences. There is just too much going on for it not to have happened on purpose. Somebody is out to hurt you and your family and the next place that they will go after you is the embassy. They would never think to look for you at Wayne Manor. As far as the public is concerned Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana of Themyscira barely know each other." Bruce stated in his emotionless Batman voice.

"But both Donna and I have work at the embassy and the League. What about Thomas and school?"

"More reasons why you should stay at the Manor. There is a fully functional transporter in the Cave, which would allow Donna and you to transport to and from the embassy and Watchtower discreetly and instantaneously. As for Thomas he would be safer at the Manor again because no one would expect him to be there and because he would have always have somebody there to protect him even if you both are called away. As for school it is almost the end of May. He can't have that many weeks left until summer vacation and among the five adults in the house we should be able to help him complete his schoolwork remotely. Or the League can set up a video link between his school and the Manor." Bruce calmly continued.

"I don't know who would be there to protect Thomas if Donna, you or I are gone. There is just Alfred and Marcus, your butlers." Diana stated still not convinced that staying at the Manor was a good idea.

"Marcus is a former MI-5 agent. He is competent in the use of several weapons as well as knowing several forms of martial arts. He is always at the Manor unless he is shopping or running errands and he can schedule those around you and Donna as well as myself."

Donna who had remained quiet for most of the discussion was starting to agree with Bruce as much as she wished she didn't. All she could think of was her vision of Thomas going into the house when it exploded. She couldn't bear the though of something happening to him. She had already lost her son; she couldn't lose Tommy.

"I think Bruce is right, Di. I think the Manor is the safest place for him and Mary and Jimmy Grayson can come over to keep him company without raising any suspicions so he won't be lonely. We need to think of protecting Thomas." Donna pleaded.

"And you will be around to help me figure out who is doing all this to you." Bruce added and that combined with Donna's agreement pushed her over the edge.

"Okay, we'll stay at the Manor." Diana said but she shot Bruce a glare as if daring him to gloat in triumph.

He remained impassive and instead stated before leaving the room; "I will make arrangements with Marcus. You three can transport down when you're ready."

_This should be interesting_, Donna thought as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

A/N 2--I know that I made Donna's back story very tragic and angst filled it is what happened to her in the comics with a few minor changes (such as Kory's death). The design for Donna's new armor comes from a combination the cover of issue 2 of the mini series World War III and the armor she wore in Wonder Woman Vol. 3 issue 28.


	7. Chapter 7 If It Kills Me

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Spoilers—**Secret Origins Part II

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Well how long, can I go on like this?

Wishing to kiss you,

Before I rightly explode?

This double life I lead isn't healthy for me

In fact it makes me nervous

If I get caught I could be risking it all

Baby there's a lot that I miss

In case I'm wrong

Well all I really wanna do is love you

A kind much closer than friends use

But I still can't say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me

If it kills me

If I should be so bold

I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand

Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man

But I never said I would

I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again—If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz

**Chapter 7—If It Kills Me**

Bruce was typing rapidly into the large Cray supercomputer. He had scanned all the information from both murders into the computer and now he was listing all the correlations from both cases. First of all, there was no forced entry into either murder scene. That could mean a few different things. One, that the victims knew the perpetrator, which is what the New York detectives believed, as they also believed strongly that Diana was the killer. They had focused their attention on finding evidence to incriminate her once they found witnesses placing her at his apartment a few days before the murder.

The Gotham police on the other hand where still investigating all possible suspects. Given that "John Smith" was staying in a seedy hotel in Gotham getting a master key into the room wouldn't be too difficult nor were any witnesses likely to come forward or be found given the transient and suspicious nature of the people how frequented the hotel.

Diana had never seen "John Smith" before as she'd stated when Bruce showed her photos of the victim last night. She had no connection to him and therefore no motive to kill him but there had to be some link between the two victims and Diana. He just didn't have enough pieces of the puzzle yet to figure it out. It would help if Barbara managed to identify "John Smith." Until then Bruce would continue listing all correlations.

His mind veered off task for a moment, as he thought of his guests upstairs. Bruce really did believe that the Manor was the safest place for them as he had state of the art security and nobody would think to look for them there. But he also had other motives for having them here. Since Diana had shown up in the Cave part of him had started hoping that maybe he would have an opportunity to win her back.

He was already figuring out logical reasons for them to stay at the Manor while he put the Batmobile on autopilot to return to the Cave and they transported up to the Watchtower after Flash's call. Bruce had felt something for the first time in years when he saw Diana in the Cave two nights ago, hope. He could feel her animosity linger under the surface of her polite facade but she had come to him for help. That had to mean something. Fate had been unkind to them before and he wasn't going to blow this second chance that fate had given him.

He loved her as much as ever. He had been forced to give her up once and he had lived fourteen years without her. He didn't want to do it anymore. He had devoted himself to the mission because it was all he had left that mattered, but at the end of the day he was lonely. He knew that soon the Bat would completely take him over and there would be no Bruce left. Then he would push everyone in his life away.

So he had nothing left to lose so why not try and win her back as well as clear her name. That is why he took her with him to see Goodson's body. He could've done that without her but he wanted to spend time with her and show her that he believed in her and the only way she would do that now was when it involved the case. Seeing her in the Batwoman outfit had made his heart race. He'd had it made for her shortly after they started dating all those years ago. It was a present that he'd planned to give her in Hawaii. He knew she'd wanted to patrol with him occasionally and he'd decided to indulge her. He had been unable to throw it in the incinerator after their break-up and had placed it in a hermetically sealed storage drawer in the Cave.

Now she was here like she should've been for years but she hated him. He knew he was going to have to work hard to get her back and he would have to be patient. He just hoped he had enough time. The phone in the Cave buzzed and Bruce looked up to see that Barbara was calling.

"Hello, Barbara. What do you have for me?" Bruce asked.

"Good Morning Batman," Barbara said cheerfully. "I have an I.D. on our "John Smith." It was actually a fluke that I was able to identify him so quickly. Dick had an old copy of Money magazine and I was leafing through it and I saw his picture. It was an article on Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals and he was their chief of security, James Tibbet."

"Cale Anderson's main office is located in Dallas so what was he doing in a seedy motel in Gotham?" Batman wondered.

"Gotham is a good place to go it you want to hide but what is even stranger is that no one filed a missing person's report or was even concerned that he was gone. He didn't have a wife or kids or any family nearby but I figured he had to have friends or that his work would have been concerned when he didn't show up. When I called the lady in human resources she said he had resigned a few days ago. She found a letter on her desk and he was gone without giving two weeks notice. She said it was a bit strange that he hadn't removed his personal items from his office but she figured that he must be busy and would pick them up later. I didn't tell her he was dead because I haven't been able to reach his next of kin yet." Barbara added.

"It seems he must have had something to hide but we don't know if it was in his personal or professional life. I am going to research to see if I can find any connection between Tibbet and Goodson. I will also ask Diana if she has ever heard of the name James Tibbet or had any dealings with Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. I will let you know if I find anything useful," Bruce said.

"Sure thing, Batman." Barbara replied before hanging up. Since she never mentioned anything personal Bruce assumed she was a work.

Bruce added the information Barbara had just given him into the file. Then he pulled up some notes from a meeting that he'd had with Lucius recently about a possible joint venture of Wayne Biotech and Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. Yes, they had a new heart medicine and they were looking for a better delivery system for the medication than intramuscular injection. He remembered discussing this topic with Lucius and thinking they should pass on the joint venture. Veronica Cale was a cold-hearted businesswoman and she wasn't completely ethical in her running of the company. Nothing illegal was ever proven but there was enough innuendo to make Lucius wary.

Now, this possible joint venture could give him a reason to legitimately go to Cale Anderson and check things out. Diana could come as his assistant. He called Lucius and had him arrange things. Lucius again expressed his concern about Veronica Cale but Bruce explained that the venture was still worth checking out and they didn't have to commit to anything to take a meeting. With Lucius setting up a meeting for the end of the week Bruce decided it was time to go upstairs.

The first thing he smelled as he closed the grandfather clock was freshly baked cookies, and then he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. The house hadn't been this cheerful in years and he felt his heart warming at hearing her laughing again in his home. _Do her eyes still sparkle like diamonds in the sun?_ he wondered. He quietly approached the entryway and stood to the side to observe.

Thomas and Donna were sitting at the counter eating double chocolate chip cookies while Diana and Alfred were dropping spoonfuls of dough onto cookie sheets. Marcus was quietly unloading the dishwasher and putting dishes away but Bruce noticed him giving Donna surreptitious glances. Bruce couldn't really blame him. The soft moans that Donna was making every time she bit into her cookie would distract most men.

"Alfred I think I love you! Marry me!" Donna stated. "These are the best cookies on the planet and it has been eleven years since I've had any that you've made. Dick never has any left when I visit."

"Well I am glad you are enjoying them, my dear, after your ordeal yesterday you deserve some comfort food." Alfred said in the most cheerful voice that Bruce had heard in years. He sounded years younger and for a moment Bruce was transported in time to when Tim and Diana would sit at the counter and eat cookies baked by Alfred. Thomas brought him back to the present.

"Aunt Donna, Mom bakes you these cookies at least once a week. It is not like you never get them and I think hers are the best. No offense Alfred." Thomas stated defending his mother's baking and receiving a warm smile from her.

"None taken Master Thomas, as I taught your mother to bake these cookies and I quite agree that she does me proud." Alfred replied with a small smile.

Bruce saw Diana blush and smile at Alfred's praise and his breath caught at how beautiful she was. Even more beautiful than the day he had first seen her during the invasion of the Imperium. He knew that he needed to enter the room but he knew that when he did he would no longer see the warm light in her eyes and he was enjoying seeing her happy even if it was short lived.

Marcus noticed him standing there and asked, "Would you care for some cookies, Master Bruce?"

They all turned and acknowledged his presence. He watched as the cold mask descended onto Diana's face. He sighed and said, "No thank you but I would like some coffee if there is any."

"Of course sir," Marcus replied and quickly poured Bruce a cup and handed it to him.

"So has everybody settled in?" Bruce inquired to make conversation. The room seemed quieter now that they knew he was there.

"Our rooms are lovely Bruce." Diana said politely and with absolutely no feeling. It drove him nuts when she talked that way to him. He remembered the woman who arrived from Themyscira who never hid her emotions, even her fiery temper.

"Master Bruce, I have taken the liberty of ordering clothing for our guests as most of theirs was destroyed in the explosion. I did it under a one of your aliases and Marcus will pick them up later so that the purchases won't be tracked here." Alfred stated.

"Excellent Alfred, though I may need you to order some more clothing for Diana, I'll let you know." Diana gave him a curious look but said nothing as Bruce continued talking, "Diana would you mind joining me in my study as I have more information on the case to go over with you?"

"Of course, Bruce," she said politely and Bruce nearly shivered at the chill in her voice, but was satisfied when she followed him.

"Barbara was able to identify "John Smith" this morning." Bruce began once they were ensconced in his study. "His name is James Tibbet. Does that ring any bells?"

"No, I have never heard of anybody by that name." Diana replied.

"Well that is his name and he was head of security at Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. Have you had any dealings with them?" he asked.

Diana thought for a moment, as the name seemed familiar. "I guess you could say that. I am on a committee for the World Health Organization. We are trying to decide on a pharmaceutical company that can supply W.H.O. with quality generic pharmaceuticals to use in third world countries. Cale Anderson is one of the companies being considered."

Bruce's brow furrowed as he considered what Diana had just said. "Were you against them getting the contract?"

"Why yes I was. Their treatment of their test animals in their foreign subsidiaries is appalling. It makes me question their ethical standards and I think the company who gets the contract should be very ethical and humane," she stated.

"I agree with you Diana but that is not how it always works. So basically you blocked them from getting the contract?" he inquired.

"Not quite, they had enough votes to get considered as one of our top five choices. We are not going to decide until next month who is getting the contract, but it looks like I may have to miss the final vote because of the trial." Diana said as a look of worry crossed her face.

Things started adding up in Bruce's head. Veronica Cale wanted that contract and Diana stood in her way. While Veronica was a shark, Bruce didn't think she would be so heartless as to have someone murdered and a person's reputation destroyed to get a contract. Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals was now at the top of his list of places and people to investigate. It was just too coincidental that Diana was on a committee that could give them a highly lucrative contract that she was opposed to them getting.

"Wayne Biotech is considering a joint venture with Cale Anderson. We are going to use this fact as our ticket inside the company. I want you to come along as my assistant and you will probably need to be Batwoman again. Do you think you can manage an undercover mission?" Bruce asked.

Diana looked at him with cold eyes and said, "I can manage any mission if it clears my name and I can get back to my normal life." _And out of here, _Bruce thought as she glared at him.

"Good, I have already set up an identity for you and you will spend the next few days at Wayne Enterprises as one of my new assistants. You can research and find out whatever you can about Cale Anderson." He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out three boxes. "I had Zatanna prepare these for me last night. They are necklaces that are charmed to create a glamour. You can change your hair color, eye color or skin tone. It will help disguise your looks. I had ones made for Thomas and Donna as well. They need to wear one if they go outside or somebody comes over that is not in Dick and Barbara's family. I think they should claim to be Marcus's sister and nephew. We don't want to take any chances."

Diana stared at him for a moment with a hostile look in her eyes before saying, "It looks like you thought of everything Bruce. I don't even get to make a decision because Batman is making all the plans. You know that the only reason I agreed to stay here is to protect Thomas and Donna. Don't get used to us being here because we will be gone as soon as it is safe. I won't have you taking over our lives."

Bruce felt anger rising in him at her statement. He had gone out of his way to help her and she was being completely ungrateful. "Of course Princess, why would I want you to be here any longer than that? I have a life that I am putting on hold to help you keep your squeaky clean reputation. The sooner this is finished the better for all of us." he said in a harsh voice.

Diana angrily returned his glare and in a cold and imperious voice asked, "Well is this all we need to discuss for now? I am going to need to brief Donna on my duties at the embassy since I am going to be busy with this mission."

"Yes," he said angrily as his chest tightened as she stalked out the door. Her attitude really stung but he pushed the pain away. He knew getting her back wasn't going to be easy but he was going to do whatever it took because living without her was killing him.


	8. Chapter 8 Feel The Enemy

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Don't believe what you hear

Don't believe what you see

If you just close your eyes

You can feel the enemy

When I first met you girl

You had fire in your soul

What happened your face of melting snow?

Now it looks like this

And you can swallow

Or you can spit

You can throw it up

Or choke on it

And you can dream

So dream out loud

You know that your time is coming 'round

So don't let the bastards grind you down—Acrobat by U2

**Chapter 8—Feel The Enemy**

Donna sighed as she finished reading the UN proposal regarding peacekeeping missions in the Middle East. She had seen first-hand how futile these missions often were but sometimes they did help countries establish peaceful co-existence and that is all anyone could hope for.

She was working in the library at Wayne Manor as all the supporters and protesters outside the embassy had been too distracting. She was just grateful that Diana or Thomas hadn't had to witness the ruckus. Some people needed to get a life.

Diana was working today at Wayne Enterprises to help establish her cover identity. Bruce had given her the name Daphne Bettencourt and she was one of his new personal assistants. She had looked like a modern day Grace Kelly when she left with Bruce for work. She wore a neat gray suit that fit her perfectly and the necklace that Zatanna had given Bruce changed hear raven hair to golden blond which she wore in a neat twist. She had lightened her skin tone and she completed the professional look with a slim pair of black-framed glasses.

Donna had to admit that Bruce was going all out to help Diana. Maybe Dick was right about Bruce being worth forgiving. He and Barbara certainly seemed to be past any ill will considering they had dinner here at least once a week. She could see the affection that Bruce still felt for Diana when he looked at her so he wasn't the complete heartless bastard she'd assumed him to be. Donna would try to keep an open mind even if her loyalty was always with Diana.

She glanced over at the pile of paperwork she needed to get through and sighed again. Usually Diana handled most of it and most of the ambassadorial duties. Donna was a professional photographer who worked in the fashion industry but since King's death she had put her career on hold to help her sister. She had taken on more duties at the embassy so Diana could spend more time with Thomas and with the upcoming trial she was now handling everything. She'd never really realized how hard Diana worked to spread the Amazon message of peace and to raise the status of women throughout the world. She started reading another document but nearly jumped out of her skin when Marcus cleared his throat behind her.

_How had he sneaked up behind me, _she wondered. _Not even Dick can do that anymore._

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Troy, but Master Richard has arrived with Miss Mary and Master James," he said in his smooth British accent.

His voice did strange things to Donna's insides and she felt herself flushing as she looked at his handsome face. _He is way too hot to be someone's butler,_ she thought before she shook her head to clear it and focused on his words. _Hera, I'm acting like some naive teenager over a cute guy._

She set down the pen in her hand and stood up and followed Marcus to the kitchen. The kids were eating cookies while Dick sat at the counter drinking coffee. For a guy who was almost forty he looked great in jeans and a black t-shirt and leather jacket. He still didn't have an ounce of fat on him and hardly looked any different from the man she'd meet fourteen years ago.

"Hey Shortpants, playing hooky from work?" Donna asked with a smile. She and Wally had been calling him by that nickname ever since he joined the League. They had found a picture of him in one of his early Robin suits where he wore green short shorts in his apartment and the nickname had stuck since.

He smirked at her and said, "I took a half day because I wanted to check on you and the kids wanted to see Tom. How are you feeling?"

Donna could see the caring expression is his eyes and she smiled at her best friend, "I'm fine. You know me I heal like that," she said while snapping her fingers.

"I know but I still worry about you. Barbara sends you her love by the way," Dick said as he glanced at the children. "Why don't we let them enjoy their snack and we can talk in the library?"

_In other words, I think we should talk where little ears can't hear us, _she thought. She smiled and followed him out of the room.

"Bruce has Barbara working hard on this case to help Diana. I haven't seen him act like this in years." Dick said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you saying he is going all out because of Diana? I'd already noticed but I think that he is in for an uphill battle." Donna replied.

"You don't think Diana has any feelings for him?" he asked.

"Oh I think she has feelings and that they are a lot deeper than she will admit. She has built a wall around her heart so thick because of him that she can't see clearly. Honestly, Bruce is a blind spot that she won't acknowledge exists and I don't know if she can let go of the negative feelings and move on." Donna sighed.

"Hmm...sounds like another Amazon I know." Dick said broaching a subject he hadn't touched in years.

Donna glared at him, she'd thought that he had dropped this topic of conversation years ago after the last time Barbara had set her up at one of their dinner parties. She had not spoken to either of them for two months after that fiasco and Dick had promised to never do it again to gain her forgiveness. "I'm fine and there is just not a lot of time in my schedule for dating. What with saving the world and all."

"You could make time if you wanted to but you don't. Hell even Roy gave up on you," he stated.

"I should think so, I doubt very much that his wife would have enjoyed him flirting with me after the wedding." she said with a smirk. Roy Harper had been one of her most persistent suitors over the years but he had married a year ago and seemed very happy.

"Donna, I know you were burned badly but that was years ago. Don't you think you should try and give dating a chance again?" Dick said in a concerned tone of voice that Donna hated.

"You forget that I am an Amazon. I don't need a man in my life to be complete and I am happy the way things are so drop it," she said fiercely tired of this subject.

"Fine I'll drop it but one day Thomas will grow up and Diana won't need you helping her with everything and we may even achieve world peace. Then what are you going to do with your life besides taking pictures of vapid models?" he asked. She just glared at him and looked away and Dick sighed. "Come on I came to physically spar with you and not to verbally spar about your lame love life."

Donna sighed as well before stating, "I am so going to kick your ass, Shortpants," she too was happy to drop their previous conversation.

"Bring it on Brat!" Dick smirked back.

* * *

Veronica Cale sat back on the sofa in her office and watched the news. Almost every channel was devoted to a story about Wonder Woman. There was coverage of the explosion that destroyed her house and police investigators believed that it was caused by a gas leak. _It seems that the princess is really down on her luck, poor baby,_ she thought with a smirk.

Another channel had coverage of protests going on in front of the Themysciran Embassy. I group of angry men and women were chanting "Amazons go home!" This protest was angering her supporters who had been standing vigil outside the embassy to show their support for Wonder Woman. Some fighting had broken out and the NYPD had been called in to break it up. Veronica smiled with glee as Wonder Woman's iconic status was being reduced to tabloid fodder.

The door opened and Ari Buchanan strolled in with a large smile on his face. He ran a very successful consulting firm that helped mid level companies expand and diversify to become larger more profitable corporations. He had been working with Veronica for the past month on ideas for taking Cale Anderson to the next level. He was handsome in a rakish sort of way with shoulder length black hair that he wore in a ponytail and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee.

"I have good news Ronnie. Wayne Enterprises has agreed to meet to discuss a joint venture." His dark eyes sparkled as he shared this news. "Bruce Wayne himself is coming for the meeting so they really must be interested!"

Veronica's eyes sparkled with avarice. Bruce Wayne was the great white whale. First of all a joint venture with Wayne Enterprises meant deep pockets and access to the latest technology. Getting up close and personal with Mr. Wayne had benefits as well. For a man of nearly fifty he was still handsome and sexy. He was also not the sharpest knife in the drawer. If a smart girl could hook him she could write her own ticket. Her heart started to pound at the thought of merging Cale Anderson with Wayne Enterprises and running the largest corporation in the world and having a sexy man toy to play with as well.

Ari pulled her close. "So by your expression I guess that I have done well?" He said as her nibbled her ear. He kissed her passionately before she pulled away and slapped him. He looked at her with shock and anger before saying, "What was that for?!"

"For not coming in here and telling me you had located the property that blackmailing bastard Tibbet had stolen! We can't afford for someone else to find it as it would totally bite us in the ass!"

"I'm working on it but so far I haven't found anything. There was nothing at the crime scene or in his home to indicate where he put it and I have thoroughly searched his office here." He explained

"The little jerk was just the kind to have some kinda fail safe if something happened to him. We have to find what he took before someone else does. You should've gotten the information from him before you killed him."

"I am sorry but I didn't realize he would be so easily killed but don't worry I will take care of this problem my sweet. You just focus on getting that contract with Wayne."

"Don't treat me like an idiot when you're the one who fucked up! And another thing, isn't it overkill blowing up Wonder Woman's house?! We don't want the cops to think someone is targeting her. They might start looking for other suspects in Goodson's murder or examining the evidence implicating her more closely and that would not be good," she hissed.

Ari glared at her. "I have my own reasons for wanting her to suffer and killing her son would have made my day. Too bad her super powered pain in the ass sister got in the way. Besides the police think it was a gas leak."

Veronica flew at him in a rage at his cavalier attitude. "All it takes is one ambitious cop putting the pieces together and I will not go down over your stupidity. You better fix this," she threatened.

Ari grabbed her arms as she flew at him and threw her against the wall of her office. He wrapped his large hand around her throat and hissed into her face; "Don't mistake my indulgent attitude towards you as giving you license to threaten me. I could kill you and walk away without batting an eyelash my dear. I came to you because you provided me with a way to bring down Wonder Woman and that is my number one goal. If that works for you as well great but you are a secondary concern for me." He smiled coldly into her fearful eyes as he kissed the side of her face before continuing, "Do I make myself clear?"

At her small nod her released her neck and pulled her into a hard kiss. They exchanged biting angry kisses as the hate fueled their lust. Veronica pushed him down on the sofa and crawled on top of him as he ripped open her blouse. She reached for the remote on the end table and hit a button to lock her office door and another turned the sound back up on the news to mask the grunts and moans that they soon were making.


	9. Chapter 9 Vanilla Twilight

A/N—Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I've been busy with other stories but I will complete this one for sure. I have a new story in the crossover section called "Unhappy Golden Years" set during Batman Beyond but it flashes back to the Justice League time as well. So check it out. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'll find repose in new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days,

'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in Vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night,

Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.

I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,

And heavy wings grow lighter,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.

And I'll forget the world that I knew,

But I swear I won't forget you,

Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,

I'd whisper in your ear,

Oh darling I wish you were here.—Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

**Chapter 9—Vanilla Twilight**

Bruce paused as he walked into the gym in the Manor. He wanted to get in a workout before dinner but he stopped when he saw a dark haired boy doing a perfect iron cross on the still rings. A strong feeling of deja vu hit Bruce as he watched the boy hold the position. How many times had he watched Tim hold the same position when he trained all those years ago?

"How long do I have to hold this position Bruce? My arms are killing me!" Tim whined.

"At least another thirty seconds and if you keep whining another thirty seconds after that," Bruce growled with a smirk. Training was important and he couldn't let the kid slide. Tim had given him a glare that was completely worthy of a member of the Batclan but he held the position without another word. Tim had been very strong both mentally and physically, which is why the Joker had had to go to extremes to break him. Bruce closed his eyes briefly at the pain he often felt when he thought of Tim.

His mind snapped back to the present as the boy dropped out of the iron cross and did several giant swings. He let go and tucked into a perfect somersault and landed easily on his feet. He noticed Bruce and smiled before saying, "Hi, Mr. Wayne!"

No he wasn't Tim. Tim didn't smile much when he left and his face hadn't shown with the cheerful optimism of Thomas Faraday's face. Thomas smiled just like his mother and the room seemed just a touch brighter.

"Please call me Bruce, Thomas," Bruce requested. "You are very capable on the rings."

"I should be since I have been doing gymnastics since I was three," Thomas replied.

"So it comes from training and not being gifted from the gods?" Bruce questioned. He'd often wondered over the years if Diana's child would share her gifts.

"Well I do have some meta-human strength and durability but that's it. Of course it keeps me from being able to compete but I like just having fun. Mom has always insisted I train since I was little. She said I needed to learn control since I had increased strength," Thomas explained as he bent down and grabbed the bottle of water by the mat.

"That was very wise of her. So what kind of training do you do other than gymnastics?" Bruce asked as he started his warm-up and stretches.

"Aikido, kickboxing, fencing with my mom and Dick has worked with me some using escrima sticks," Thomas stated with another winning smile.

"Would you like to practice sparring with me?" Bruce offered. He was interested in seeing how Thomas was doing in his training and he could even admit he was interested in knowing Diana's son.

"Really! The Batman wants to spar with me? Sweet!" Thomas said as he hopped up onto the mat. Bruce joined him and the two faced off. Thomas moved carefully and defensively as his Aikido training had taught him. Aikido was the perfect martial art form for someone to learn moves that would take down an opponent without causing the opponent much injury. It was also a good discipline for a meta learning to control his strength.

Bruce analyzed Thomas' posture and stance as he swiftly planned his attack. To his amazement, Thomas had very quick reflexes and moved swiftly to avoid Bruce's punch and use Bruce's momentum to flip him over his shoulder. But before Thomas could get him into any joint hold, Bruce rolled and swept his feet out from under him. Thomas used his gymnastics training and launched into a back handspring, so that instead of landing on his butt he landed on his feet in a crouch and shot a side kick into Bruce's ankle knocking Bruce back but not down.

The feeling of deja vu hit him again even though Thomas' fighting style was completely different from Tim's. Thomas was more acrobatic and less aggressive than Tim and was actually closer to Dick in style. And he was clearly much stronger, though Bruce could tell he was controlling the use of his strength. But sparring with Thomas reminded him of training Tim. Maybe it was the way that Thomas never let his guard down like Tim or that he was always prepared with a counter move. He often smiled but he wasn't cocky. He listened to Bruce's advice and as the hour progressed he became harder to beat. He was a fast learner just like his mother.

Bruce was actually feeling tired as he flipped Thomas and held him in a combined wrist and arm lock. The kid would make a fine hero someday if he chose to be one. He released him and said, "Not bad but you should practice more defensive rolls. With your gymnastics training you should have been able to avoid this last pin."

Thomas just nodded and grabbed his water and took a large drink. Before Bruce could call an end to their workout, Diana entered the gym.

"Thomas, Alfred has informed me that dinner is almost ready..." she paused as she saw Bruce and for a moment something flashed in her eyes before they became guarded. She smiled politely but with no warmth and said, "Bruce, I didn't realize you were training as well."

"Mom, Bruce was helping me train and he is amazing! I've never seen anybody who can fight like him! No wonder everyone is scared of Batman cause you're fierce!" Thomas said with much excitement.

Diana smiled at her son and said, "Yes, Batman is a formidable opponent and I trust he taught you some valuable skills. Now why don't you run upstairs and take a quick shower before dinner. Okay?"

"Sure Mom. Thanks Bruce," Thomas said as he left the gym.

Diana watched him go before turning to Bruce with the polite but cold look she had given him for the past fourteen years. He hated when she looked at him like that. "I hope you don't mind me sparring with your son," he said.

She continued to look at him with little emotion, "I trust that you know what your doing. He isn't the first child that you have worked with. Though it would be nice, in the future, that you ask for my permission first."

"Yes, I guess I should've asked but I just happened to come here while he was exercising and he told me about his training. I just thought he might like to spar with me. By the way, Thomas is very well trained for someone his age. He'll probably make an excellent hero someday," Bruce commented.

"If he chooses to be. I will be just as happy if he would rather have a normal life. But he is a meta-human in a human world so he has to learn to control his strength," she replied in a neutral tone.

"Agreed. He also needs to be able to protect himself. He is the son of Wonder Woman and that is a vulnerability that your enemies may want to exploit," Bruce stated.

Diana eyes narrowed as she said, "I am well aware of this and that is why we are here. I will do anything to protect Thomas and Donna."

Bruce could feel her anger under the surface of her cool demeanor. Part of him wanted to provoke her just to see some emotion, a reaction, anything but this cool distance he always experienced from her of late. His heart ached for the Diana who showed him all her emotions and passion but he knew not to push her too far too soon.

"I'd be happy to help with his training while he is still here," Bruce offered. He wouldn't want anything to happen to Thomas as well. He was a good kid and Bruce had enjoyed working with him. It had been a long time. Dick and Barbara didn't want Mary and Jimmy involved in crime fighting. They wanted them to stay innocent for as long as possible and Bruce honored their decision. But the truth was that Bruce found it easier to relate to Thomas now that they had trained together.

"It would probably do him some good to train with you. You are the absolute expert on non lethal combat," she said. "But remember that we are only here temporarily. Don't make any promises to him that you can't keep."

Bruce felt the "like you did to me" that she didn't say. Her walls were firmly in place and he had no idea how to get passed them. He never allowed himself to try before. He was the one that usually shut people out.

"Understood," he said and they stared at each other for an awkward moment.

"I have finished my research and should be prepared for tomorrow's meeting," she said to break the silence.

"That's good. Our flight leaves at eight so be prepared to leave early," he replied in an equally flat tone.

"Yes, okay well I promised Alfred that I would help him with dinner so if you will excuse me," she said and left the room before he could say anything.

Tension roared though Bruce's body. He turned and punched the heavy bag in frustration. Her emotional walls were so high and so thick he could barely talk to her. _How am I ever going to get her to love me again?_ He wondered.

* * *

She felt his soft blond curls rub against her cheek and smelled their sweet powdery scent. He turned in her arms and kissed her cheek with his little cherub lips as his chubby little arms wrapped around her neck.

"I wuw you, Mommy," he said as he snuggled against her body.

"I love you too, Bobby," Donna said as she hugged him close a final time before handing him to Terry.

She saw them driving away then she saw the crash and the car burst into flames. She could hear Bobby as he screamed for Mommy again and again. Donna tried to get to him, she was desperate to save him but she couldn't. Soon all that was left was burnt metal and ash.

Donna awakened with tears in her eyes. She'd had this nightmare before and it was equally painful and real each time. She continued to cry silently as she hugged her knees. She had put up a mental block as soon as she had awoke, as she didn't want Diana checking on her. She had enough to deal with right now she didn't need Donna's grief.

She had not seen the accident in reality. She had been waiting patiently in her apartment, not even leaving when she heard sirens. She was not going to have Terry accuse her of putting others before her son. So she had waited and called when they were a half hour late only to get Terry's voicemail. She kept calling for the next two hours, getting more irate as time went on. The police had called and informed her about the accident. She'd asked what hospital they had taken them to and been informed that there had been no survivors. She'd been in shock and she rushed to where the accident had occurred. She arrived to see the wreckage of the burnt out automobile. DNA and dental records had identified the charred corpses of her former husband and her sweet baby boy.

Donna couldn't help but blame herself even though the firefighters had said there was nothing she could have done to save them, as it was too late by the time they arrived. But in her mind she could hear Bobby screaming for her and it haunted her dreams.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so she got out of bed and put on a robe and slippers. She would make some tea and catch up on some of the paperwork she needed to finish before the UN meeting she had this afternoon. A fresh wave of pain hit her as she recalled what Dick had said yesterday.

_One day Thomas will grow up and Diana won't need you helping her with everything and we may even achieve world peace. Then what are you going to do with your life besides taking pictures of vapid models?_

Donna knew that Dick was right but she could never go through the agony of betrayal and loss again. She had often said to Barbara that she didn't know how she could try again and Barbara always said that she probably wouldn't have if not for Dick. Donna often wondered if she just wasn't as strong as Barbara because she never even allowed herself to date somebody she could possibly love enough to try again.

She entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet that contained some large mugs. She had just picked up one when she heard, "May I help you Miss Troy?" spoken from right behind her. She was so startled that she dropped the mug and in shattered on the granite counter top.

"I should really put a bell on you," she hissed in irritation as she turned toward Marcus.

She could have sworn he smirked slightly before saying in a politely neutral voice, "My apologies, Miss Troy and please allow me to clean that up."

Donna felt her cheeks heating up as he stared at her. He was so very attractive and for some reason he made Donna nervous. Nobody made Donna nervous but when he looked at her it was as if he could see into her soul. She realized too late that her eyes were red and puffy and dried tears streaked her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice as compassion entered his expression.

Donna looked away. She felt the tears again at the back of her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm fine I just didn't expect anyone to be up so early… you scared me."

"Again my apologies but I was just bringing Master Bruce some tea in the Cave. I don't usually require much sleep and my uncle likes to take the morning shift especially with Master Thomas here. Why don't you let me clean this mess and I will make you some tea?" Marcus said.

Donna nodded in agreement and moved away to sit at the kitchen island. She watched as he swiftly disposed of the ruined mug and set the kettle on to boil. He grabbed another mug and asked, "Which tea would you prefer?"

"Earl Grey with lemon," she responded and watched as the muscles in his back flexed as he reached into the cabinet for the tea. He had nice lean muscles in his back and arms. In fact as she let her eyes drift down he seemed to be nicely muscled all over and it was apparent even in his uniform. He moved efficiently but with the stealthy grace of a jungle cat. Donna remembered Bruce saying that he used to belong to MI-5 but why had he quit to be a butler?

Before she could stop herself she asked, "Why did you leave MI-5 to work here?"

He turned to look at her and for a brief moment there was such pain in his eyes but he quickly masked it. Then he said in a cool tone, "I will answer your question only if you will allow me to ask you a question and you have to promise to answer it truthfully."

A shiver went down Donna's spine. Her stomach clenched at his intense stare and part of her felt like taking her tea and leaving, curiosity be damned. But she wanted to know what would drive a man like him to work here in this boring mausoleum of a house for the ultimate control freak Bruce Wayne/Batman.

"Okay," she responded quietly.

He finished making the tea and set the pot on a tray with two cups, sugar, cream and lemon slices. He lifted the tray and said, "Why don't we go to the back terrace to drink this. The weather is nice and the stars are lovely."

Donna raised an eyebrow in surprise at his suggestion then shrugged and followed him. Under the moonlight sounded like a better place to talk than the brightly lit kitchen where she looked a mess.

He set the tray down and poured her a cup from the pot and added a slice of lemon before handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said politely as she seated herself on the bench by the table. It really was lovely outside. Nicely cool and refreshing without being cold, not that the cold bothered Donna. The moon and the stars shone brightly and the atmosphere was soothing to Donna's wounded psyche. He poured himself a cup as well before sitting next to Donna on the bench.

They sipped in silence for a few moments before Marcus began to speak, "I left MI-5 when my wife was brutally murdered on an undercover assignment. I needed to get away from that life and England so I came here to visit my Great Uncle Alfred. Seeing that he was getting on in years and needed help, I decided to stay. I have been here for the last two years and I have enjoyed working with my uncle and Master Bruce. Master Bruce's "hobby" does lend some excitement to the job."

Donna smiled at that last line and asked, "What exactly happened to your wife? I know I'm being nosy and you don't have to answer. I can understand not wanting to talk about it."

Marcus looked into her eyes and only saw compassion there. "I'll talk about it but you have to keep your promise and answer my question. I will want to know why you've been crying."

She nodded her head in understanding and agreement and maybe she was tired but she knew that she didn't mind telling him the reason for her tears.

"My wife, Bianca, worked in the serious crime unit while I worked in counter-terrorism. She was undercover on a drug case trying to shut down a group that was importing heroin from Turkey. She had steadily fed MI-5 information and her department was so close to bringing down the whole operation when she was made. She was raped, beaten and tortured before they killed her. They wanted to make an example of her to scare off any others who wanted to infiltrate the group. Unfortunately for them, Bianca had left a safety deposit box full with all the information and documentation needed to bring them down. She had mailed me the key before they had got to her. Bianca was a great agent very committed to the job even to the end, and a wonderful wife." He said with a note of pride, love and sadness in his voice.

"It still doesn't make the loss any better though, does it?" Donna stated with empathy. She understood losing the most important person in your life.

"No it doesn't and I just couldn't continue there, being there. It was like her ghost and memory haunted the place," he said as he stared at the stars.

Donna set down her tea and took his hand. He looked at her and gave her a wan smile before saying, "It's your turn. Why have you been crying?"

"I had a nightmare about my son. He died over eleven years ago but I still have nightmares..." her voice trailed of as she thought about her dream again. _Why Morpheus do you torture me so?_ She wondered.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

Donna told him the story of her ill-fated marriage and the loss of custody of her son. She explained about the car accident and fire and how she had ignored the sirens. Soon she was confessing how she felt guilty for not being there when Kory died and how she'd been a bad mother who put being a hero ahead of spending time with her son and husband. And how she had done nothing while her son died because she was afraid of what Terry would say if she'd left to help. Then she told him of her dreams and hearing Bobby crying for her.

"Sometimes when I wake up I can still feel his warm little body in my arms. He was so beautiful..." Donna could no longer speak as the pain closed her throat. She didn't resist when Marcus put his arm around her as gathered her close while she cried into his vest. She just let it all out, all the pain she had held in for years while Marcus held her and stroked her hair. After awhile she quieted against him and stared at the moon and stars.

"Tell me about your son," he said softly and Donna did. She told him all the little things like how Bobby scrunched his nose when he laughed and how he used to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and how he always insisted on wearing his red Flash t-shirt. She talked about the softness of his hair and how wonderful his little lips felt against her cheek when he kissed her. She talked and talked about every little detail she remembered of her son as the sky turned from black to violet and from violet to blue. She finished talking as the stars faded from the sky and they both watched the sun rise on a new day. And for the first time in a long time the start of a new day did not feel so bad.


	10. Chapter 10 Wide Awake

A/N—Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I've been busy trying to figure out how to write this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint. Don't worry I will complete this one for sure and the next update will not be long. Thanks to Psyche613 for her and advice and beta as my regular beta, Hepburn, is on vacation. This story's rating is going to go up to M in the next chapter. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud nine—Wide Awake by Katy Perry

**Chapter 10—Wide Awake**

Diana didn't have to fake the bored expression on her face as Veronica Cale droned on and on about the virtues of doing business with Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. Diana was disguised as Daphne Bettencourt, Bruce Wayne's "personal assistant." She had the whole sexy secretary look going on with a fitted white blouse the hugged her breasts, a black pencil skirt that skimmed the curve of her hips and Louboutin pumps that make her long legs seem endless. Her hair, which was blond thanks to some magic, was done in a loose bun with tendrils of hair curling around her face and she wore a pair of black designer eyeglasses. When he had briefed her for this mission he has explained that the idea was that she seem more his mistress than his secretary. Diana had hated the idea (and frankly still hated the idea) but he had explained that Veronica Cale was a highly competitive woman who was the type to enjoy getting another woman's man to pay attention to her. And in trying to get Bruce's attention Veronica would be more amenable to doing whatever to please Bruce. By the way Dr. Cale was looking at Bruce the whole time she was talking, he appeared to be right. Diana did have to like it though.

She repressed the urge to sigh in irritation as Veronica continued to speak. Diana already knew that much of what she was saying was not entirely true. Yes their American based labs were state of the art and humanely run but not so her foreign sites. Diana grit her teeth as Dr. Cale gave Bruce another come hither smile as she stroked her pearls before moving on to the next topic. Bruce grinned at her and made some idiotic comment. She fought not to laugh as his Bruce Wayne act was so far from who he really was. She could never imagine Batman making that stupid face. Realizing her thoughts had softened towards him, another wall quickly shot up in her mind. _I do not like him,_ she thought to herself even as the subtle wink he gave her made her stomach flutter.

She had been grateful that Bruce has slept the entire flight down to Dallas. Her feelings toward him had been becoming increasingly confused lately and she found herself hiding even more in the cold demeanor she had established to deal with him. Memories of better times coupled with the fact that he was doing everything he could to help her _and_ being so kind as to help train her son had left Diana feeling conflicted. And being conflicted was pissing her off. She didn't want to like Bruce and she definitely didn't want to want him. Of course watching him faun all over Dr. Cale was enough to stop that from happening even though she knew is mostly an act. A very effective act as Veronica seemed ready to do anything to please him.

She nearly groaned as Dr. Cale went on to talk about another division of her company. As the woman continued, Diana glanced around the table. Across from her was a brunette woman wearing glasses. She smiled kindly when Diana caught her eye. Diana knew her to be Leslie Anderson, Veronica Cale's partner. She had a reputation for being a brilliant scientist and researcher. Diana wondered how much she knew about how Veronica ran the company.

She moved on and her gaze settled on Ari Buchanan. He was an executive consultant working with Veronica. He briefly made eye contact with Diana before she moved her gaze to the next person. But that was enough to make her skin crawl as his eyes were utterly cold and devoid of any emotion. She just knew he was someone not to be trusted.

She was glad a few minutes later that Veronica finally finished her presentation to a quiet round of applause. She'd been more entertained listening to a French diplomat talk about trade tariffs for eight hours straight. Then, Bruce began to speak.

"Thank you Dr. Cale for that wonderfully informative presentation. I know that Ms. Bettencourt and I are simply amazed at the ambition and growth of your company," Bruce said giving Diana a silly smile. Diana felt her face flush at the glint in his eyes and forced herself to nod eagerly and smile at Veronica. The woman grinned like a shark in return.

"So, Mr. Wayne, are you ready for a tour of our company? We are also holding a benefit for cancer research this evening and we are hoping you will attend," Dr. Cale asked.

"As long as there is champagne, I am up for anything," Bruce quipped with a grin and a few at the table chuckled. Diana repressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled softly while attempting to look a bit empty headed.

"Absolutely sweetie," Veronica drawled with a wink as she rose from the table while others followed her lead. Most of the people present returned to their labs or offices, including Ari Buchanan after he whispered something to Veronica that caused her to smile coldly. Diana was able to make out the words, "Land the whale," with her enhanced hearing but had no idea what the relevance of those words were. She shrugged when Bruce glanced at her.

Only Veronica and Leslie were left in the room with them and Leslie quickly lead them to the elevator. "We thought you would like to see my lab first since that is where we are developing the drug that would be perfect paired with your new biomechanical delivery system," Leslie said with such passion that Diana actually couldn't wait to see her lab.

And her laboratory did not disappoint. Leslie Anderson, her research and her creations were clearly the best Cale Anderson had to offer. Dr. Anderson was a world-class scientist and her work was meticulous as well as innovative. She received such a clear sense of the woman's scientific and personal integrity that Diana couldn't understand why she would have anything to do with the shady dealings of Cale Anderson. Her instincts were telling her she didn't.

Veronica also seemed quite different around Leslie. Diana knew, from Bruce's research, that they had been friends since college. Gone was the icy confidence and smug attitude that she had had in the W.H.O. interviews and just recently in the boardroom. Here she was warm and funny as she teased Leslie about naming the rats after the seven dwarves. She clearly had genuine affection for her partner and Diana had to admit that Veronica had a powerful charisma and charm as she found herself briefly doubting her decision not to back Cale Anderson. That is until Veronica wrapped her arm around Bruce's and leaned her body into him. At that point, the princess had no trouble remembering the horrifying reports she had read on their Santiago facility. The woman was a viper.

"Well Mr. Wayne, what do you think?" Leslie asked.

"Oh Dr. Anderson, please call me Bruce," Bruce said with a grin. "I am very impressed. Of course much of what you said was beyond my comprehension." Both ladies laughed at his silliness and Veronica pressed herself a little closer to him as he continued, "But I can tell you are doing incredible work here."

"Thank you," Leslie responded.

"Darling you are just too modest. You should be proud of the fact that you are one of the best doctors of pharmacology in the world. Isn't that right, Bruce?" Veronica drawled with pride.

"I couldn't agree more Dr. Cale," Bruce said and Diana could tell he was being sincere. "I would have no problem backing any work you do. Wayne biotech would benefit from what Dr. Anderson has to offer."

Diana could help but notice how he avoided saying anything about Cale Anderson in general but referred only to Dr. Anderson's work. She couldn't help the small smile that ghosted across her lips at his ability to manipulate the truth.

"So, Bruce," Veronica said interrupting Diana's thoughts. "What department would you like to see next? Maybe Ms. Bettencourt would like to see our skin care line. We have a face cream that will take years off your face."

Diana hid her annoyance as she knew perfectly well that she didn't look a day over twenty-five and her skin was flawless, even in her disguise. She also knew that she was supposed to be Bruce Wayne's eye candy assistant and the type of woman who was obsessed with the latest in beauty products. She gave Veronica an excited smile. "Really?"

"Daphne, sweetheart," Bruce said as he gave Diana an intense look that caused her heart to speed up a little and color to rise in her cheeks. "You know you're incredible looking. I can't see how some cream could improve your beauty." The air fairly crackled with sexual tension and Diana couldn't turn away from his hungry stare. Her body started to throb with a long dormant, yet familiar desire that she had never wanted to feel again.

The spell was broken as Veronica cleared her throat and Diana was sort of grateful. "Bless your heart Bruce, but all women love free beauty products no matter how pretty they are. Ain't that right, _sweetheart," _Veronica cajoled.

Diana felt ice trickle down her spine as Veronica's cold stare settled on her, but she was still able to catch Bruce's almost imperceptible nod signaling that he wanted her to insist that they go check out the beauty lab. Before coming on this mission Bruce had told her to be watchful of any signs he may give and she responded immediately. She took a step closer to Bruce and stroked his tie softly as she looked into his eyes and said in a dulcet voice, "Please can we go there next, Mr. Wayne." She gave him sexy pout.

Again tension crackled between them as Bruce took her hand as kissed it softly. "Anything for you, my dear." Diana immediately resented the electricity that shot up her arm as his caress.

"Well then, follow me," Veronica said in a saccharin voice as she walked out of the lab. Diana could tell she was not pleased with their flirting and had to fight the smug feeling she felt at Dr. Cale's displeasure.

The cosmetic division of Cale Anderson was almost as state of the art as Dr. Anderson's lab. Veronica introduced them to a Dr. Michael Westburg, who was the head of the division. Chemists were busy mixing ingredients running tests on various samples. Diana had a hard time seeing the animal testing in this lab, as it just didn't seem right to hurt them for the sake of vanity. Nonetheless, she kept faking enthusiasm as Dr. Westburg described several products they were developing and she made sure to have as much attention focused on herself as she could manage. Bruce had given her an indulgent smile and wink when they arrived so she knew Bruce was up to something and he was counting on her to be the center of attention. She added more sway to her walk and gave sweet smiles to every male in the lab while being extra friendly to all the females. She asked any question she could come up with until she caught a small nod from Bruce. After that they were soon finished and Diana was given a small bag filled with samples of their various products.

"So, what do you all think so far?" Veronica asked smiling at Bruce.

"So far you seem to have a well run company," Bruce said. "I would love to see and speak with your chief of security. I'd like to see and hear how he manages to protect such valuable research."

Veronica didn't even flinch at Bruce's request as she smiled and smoothly replied, "Our last head of security recently resigned. I heard he wanted to retire to a beach in Nicaragua or some such. We are in the process of interviewing his replacement but for now his number two, Carolyn Jenkins, is doing an excellent job."

Neither Bruce nor Diana reacted to her blatant lie as they followed her to the elevator. Diana noticed as Bruce surreptitiously pressed a button on his watch. He glanced at her and gave her a stupid grin and she knew everything was going according to his plan. The elevator doors opened and they followed Dr. Cale down another corridor. They arrived at the security suite where a muscular African American woman was talking on the phone in her glass-fronted office.

"...did what?" they heard her question as she noticed them enter. "Hold on a second, Dr. Cale just showed up in my office." She pressed the hold button and set the phone down.

"Dr. Cale, it looks like we have a problem. The computer and electronic systems in the cosmetic lab are going haywire."

"What?! We were just in the lab and everything was fine," Veronica fumed as she picked up the phone and hit the hold button to reconnect the call. She had a short conversation that ended with, "I'll be right there." She turned to Bruce and Diana with a grimace and said, "I am sorry but I need to take care of this problem personally. I designed our computer system and I know the most about fixing it. The problem sounds massive so I won't be able to finish your tour."

"I'd be happy to call them a car and escort them out of the building," Carolyn stated in a professional tone.

Veronica cursed softly but plainly. "Damn it to Hell. I'm sorry Bruce."

"It's okay Veronica, these things happen all the time – at least that's what Lucius tells me," he joked earning him a smile from Veronica. "Maybe Ms. Jenkins can explain some of your security measures before we leave?"

"That's an excellent idea and I'm sure we will be able to talk some more at the benefit tonight," Veronica said as she touched his arm.

"Of course," Bruce said again giving her a charming smile and raised her hand to his lips, which surprisingly made her blush.

"Good," she said as she recovered from her girlish behavior. "Until later, Bruce. Ms. Bettencourt." She nodded at Diana before leaving.

Carolyn started explaining about how every employee was issued a security card and, from the corner of her eye, Diana could see Bruce surreptitiously scanning the room. When Carolyn turned around to pull a card from a box in a locked cabinet, he gave Diana a significant look. She knew that he wanted her to create some kind of problem that would get Carolyn out of the office. After all this time, she could still read the small changes in Batman and Bruce's expressions. Years spent learning how to anticipate each other's moves was paying off. She could hardly believe how well they were working together and in spite of herself, she was enjoying this. She casually stroked her necklace, immediately coming up with an idea and used the magic to make her face pale as she let out a small groan and clutched her stomach.

The small smirk she caught out of the corner of her eye was quickly replaced by Bruce's fake look of concern. "Daphne are you okay?"

"I don't feel very well Mr. Wayne," she said in a pained voice. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Carolyn, concern spreading over her hardened face, immediately sprang into action. "The bathroom is down the hall. I'll take you there."

"And can you stay and make sure she's okay?" Bruce asked.

"Of course Mr. Wayne," she replied as she wrapped her around the Diana's waist and helped her wobble down the hall.

Diana immediately rushed to and locked herself in a stall and spend the next ten minutes fake retching and moaning, while Carolyn alternated between telling her everything would be okay and asking if she could get her anything. Diana continued for as long as she thought was believable then sat for a few minutes and did nothing.

"Are you okay?" Carolyn asked after Diana was quiet for a few minutes.

"I think so," Diana croaked. She touched her necklace, making her appearance sweaty and pale. She flushed the toilet and slowly stood up still trying to stall for as long as possible. She acted shaky as she exited the stall. The concerned acting chief of security immediately helped her to the sink where Diana rinsed out her mouth and splashed cool water on her face.

"Is there anything I can get you? There's a vending machine around the corner, maybe a Sprite would help?" Carolyn suggested.

Diana smiled gratefully at her and said, "That would be great."

Carolyn left and returned a few minutes later with the soda. Diana sipped the soda slowly and allowed a bit of color to return her face. "This is perfect, thank you."

"Don't mention it sweetie. I have two kids and soda always hits the spot when they get a stomachache."

"I can't thank you enough. I knew that bagel and cream cheese tasted funny this morning," Diana improvised.

Carolyn chuckled. "And I am sure it didn't taste any better the second time," she said, causing Diana let out a small laugh as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well if you don't need to throw up again, we should head back to the security office where I can order you a town car. I'm sure you probably would like to return to your hotel and rest."

Diana sighed wearily, "You read my mind." She glanced at her watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed and she hoped that that was enough time for Bruce.

When they returned, he was calmly half-seated with his left hip resting on the edge of Carolyn's desk and reading one of the brochures that Veronica had given him. He looked up with a grin that rapidly melted into a look of concern when he saw his "assistant."

"Daphne, you look awful. Let's get you back to the hotel as soon as possible," he said as he put his arm around her for support. Diana was caught off guard by the desire that coursed through her body as she took in his masculine scent. She forced herself to focus on pretending to be sick and was grateful that the color in her cheeks made her look feverish.

Carolyn had immediately gone to the phone and called a car. "Mr. Wayne the car should be out front of the in a few minutes. I will escort you there."

Soon the two were being driven to a luxury hotel downtown. Neither spoke a word until they were safely in the penthouse suite. Diana was glad for this, as she needed time to clear her head and quell the heat that being in his arms generated within her. Bruce quickly scanned the room and shut the beautiful silk drapes, covering the French doors that lead to the large balcony. She watched as the playboy disappeared only to be replaced by the paranoid detective. But at the same time he wasn't the Batman everyone knew. He was her Batman, who was a little lighter and didn't have a problem showing her a wry sense of humor. Diana almost didn't know how to react to him.

He pulled a devise from one of his suitcases and pressed a button. "That should take care of any listening devises that might be planted in the room. You can speak freely."

"So did you find anything interesting in James Tibbett's office?" Diana asked as she took a seat on a plush sofa in the living room.

Bruce smirked as he said, "The place was pretty thoroughly searched before we arrived, so obviously they were looking for something. He must have had some information that he could've used that would hurt Veronica or Cale Anderson. But they seemed to have overlooked this." He pulled what looked to be a brass paperweight out of his briefcase.

"A paperweight?" Diana questioned with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the engraved sphere in Bruce's hand.

"Oh this isn't just a paperweight though that is all it seems to be. It is a puzzle box," he said.

"Aren't puzzle boxes usually wood?" she questioned.

"Yes, which is why most people probably assumed that this is just a paperweight. It's quite heavy. There's also a riddle on the top written in Latin. 'Et deterit mihi panem vivet. Da mihi aquam moriar'."

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die," Diana translated automatically.

"Correct. See – along the bottom edge of the sphere where it flattens out are the letters of the alphabet. And if you press here," Bruce pressed on a blank space in the letters and they all popped out attached to the sphere by thin metal posts. "Voila."

"So do you know the answer?" Diana asked.

Bruce raised a sardonic eyebrow at her. "If I can figure out the Riddler's clues, this is nothing." He moved the letters around until it spelled 'ignis' next to the blank tile. Fire. He pushed all the tiles back into the sphere and a slot in the bottom popped open, releasing a key.

Bruce picked up the key and examined it. A slow smile spread across his face. Diana could tell he knew what the key opened.

His eyes seemed to glow with triumph as he said, "It looks like Daphne Bettencourt is going to be too sick to attend the gala tonight because we are returning to Gotham."

* * *

Marcus stared out the window watching Donna as she played in the pool with Thomas. He knew he shouldn't be snooping in her defacto office but since the moment she arrived she had drawn his attention. Maybe it was the haunted look in her eyes that she tried so desperately to hide with an interesting mix of acerbity and humor. He had to admit that he loved to set off her temper by sneaking up on her. The angry sparkle in her eyes was both amusing and attractive. She was a mix of contradictions – tough warrior Troia but also goofy Aunt Donna – and that made her hard to peg. While their talk early this morning had given him much insight, it had only made his fascination with her that much stronger.

It wasn't as if she was his type. She was definitely not like Bianca. Bee had been a petite and spunky blond who thrived on adrenaline. It made her good at her job and a lot of fun to be around. Marcus could still remember the sparkle in her brown eyes as she told him about her last assignment. She loved playing the role, infiltrating gangs and then making the bust. A strange part of him was grateful she died doing what she loved but his heart still burned with anger at the torture she'd endured before her death. Marcus closed his eyes for a moment as the emotions washed over him. He took a few deep breaths before regaining his composure.

He opened his eyes and watched as Donna laughed as she tossed Thomas into the deep end. For all that she was raised as a warrior and spent much of her time saving the world, Marcus didn't believe she thrived on the rush of it all. Her sister, yes, but for Donna it was a duty and a way to positively channel the pain she had suffered years ago. He laughed to himself at his thoughts on a woman he barely knew, but for some reason he did just _know_ her. Like she was a kindred spirit.

Again he lifted her sketchpad and looked at the charcoal drawings she has lovingly created. This was her passion and she clearly left it on the page. The drawings were of Thomas, Mary and Jimmy playing in the back garden. She had captured every nuance of their joy in black and white. Clearly she was a gifted artist but also clearly she loved children. She was meant to be a mother.

He dropped the pad on the desk. He really should get back to work he thought as he glanced once more out of the window. Donna was walking up the steps to exit the pool and the rush of sudden sexual desire hit him like a tidal wave as he watched the water cascade down her body. She was wearing a red bikini and all her perfect curves were there for him to ogle. He had worked two years for Bruce Wayne and a plethora of beautiful women had come through the Manor in that time. Some of them had even been rather flirtatious with him but none had made him want to grab them into his arms and kiss them stupid. He just couldn't look away as she moved the towel over her body and he probably would have done something foolish if not for the loud cough from behind him.

Alfred almost had a smirk on his face as he watched the color rise in his nephew's cheeks. "She certainly is beautiful," he said.

"Yes. Quite," Marcus replied softly.

"If I were a younger man..." Alfred began only to be interrupted by Marcus.

"Uncle please..." he choked out as he felt mortified being caught staring by the sharpest eyes in the house. "Did you need me for something?" he asked, trying to get the conversation away from his interest in Donna Troy.

"Oh yes, Miss Mary and Master James are coming for dinner tonight and Master Thomas has requested tacos. I need you to accompany me to the store," he said as the smirk still played around his lips. Marcus also knew that "accompany him to the store" meant to drive him there, as Alfred was no longer able to drive.

"Of course Uncle, it would be my pleasure," Marcus replied with perfect manners.

"Good, now be a dear chap and go out there and tell that lovely lady that we will be out for about an hour," he said before he turned and exited the room.

The extra color that he was sporting slowly drained from his face as he looked at the object of his desire recline in the lounger. He hadn't yet dealt with the sudden sexual awareness he had toward her and had no idea how he was going to converse with her while she wore that tiny bikini. He closed his eyes and pulled his reserve around him like a cloak.

"Think clean thoughts," he muttered under his breath as he exited the room and headed out the back door. He could hear Thomas splashing in the pool as he approached the patio. He tried very hard not to stare as he quietly approached Donna.

He cleared his throat before speaking and watched with hidden amusement as she jumped and turned toward him. "Excuse me, Miss Troy," he began only to be interrupted sharply.

"I thought you agreed to call me Donna this morning, Mr. Pennyworth," she said as she slid her sunglasses down her nose and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um yes, sorry for the error M...Donna. I just wanted to let you know that Uncle Alfred and I are going shopping and that we will be gone for the next hour," he said trying to remain expressionless and not stare at her long and beautifully shaped legs. She was perfect.

She gave him a small smile and replied, "I'm sure we will manage just fine without you." She then pushed the sunglasses back up her nose and returned to her reclining position on the lounger.

"Very good," he said as he quickly turned away before he did something foolish like offer to rub sunscreen into her perfectly toned back. _Uncle, I swear I will find a way to get you back for this_, he thought as he returned to the house.


	11. Chapter 11 If I Had Eyes

A/N—At least I didn't take years to update again and hopefully the next chapter will be along soon. As I said before the rating has gone up to M for some sexual content. Hepburn is still on vacation so many thanks go again to Psyche613 for her and advice and beta. If you haven't read her stories you should as they are a great read. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

If I had eyes in the back of my head

I would have told you that you looked good as I walked away

And if you could've tried to trust the hand that fed

You would've never been hungry but you'd never really be

More of this or less of this or is there any difference?

Or are we just holding onto things that we don't have anymore?

Sometimes time doesn't heal, no not at all

Just stand still while we fall

In or out of love again, I doubt I'm gonna win you back

When you've got eyes like that

It won't let me in, always looking out

Lot of people spend their time just floating

We were victims together but lonely

You've got hungry eyes, they just can't look forward

Can't give them enough but we just can't start over

Building with bent nails we're falling but holding

I don't wanna take up anymore of your time, time, time, time

Sometimes time doesn't heal, no not at all

Just stand still while we fall

In or out of love again, I doubt I'm gonna win you back

When you've got eyes like that

It won't let me in, always looking out

Always looking

Always looking out

Always looking out

Always looking out—If I Had Eyes by Jack Johnson

**Chapter 11—If I Had Eyes**

They sat on a rooftop, next to a building with a faded sign that read EZ Storage. It was located in a questionable neighborhood near the docks. Batman scanned the building with some high tech binoculars as Diana squatted next to him. She was again wearing the Batwoman outfit and was grateful for the night vision goggles built into her mask. She had enhanced vision but the goggles gave her clarity almost as if everything was lit up. The night was very dark as heavy clouds covered the city. You could smell the coming rain in the air.

"So, have you determined the best entry point yet?" she asked, trying not to sigh with impatience.

Batman gave her a brief glance before turning back to the binoculars and continuing to survey the building. "Patience, Princess. This place doesn't look like it has the tightest security but we don't want to attract any attention if we can help it."

"I still don't understand why Tibbett would store valuable evidence in a run down storage facility. I just feel like this is going to be a wild goose chase."

"Tibbett seems to have enjoyed hiding things in plain sight, given that he kept this key in a paperweight on his desk. A rinky-dink storage facility seems too easy compared to a safe deposit box that would be much harder to access. Again back to the idea of hiding in plain sight or someplace that seems too obvious."

"If you say so," Diana replied not entirely convinced.

"I am hoping so. Veronica and her associates have had two weeks to search for whatever he could've been hiding. This is probably the only lucky break we will have," Bruce said tersely.

Diana knew he was probably right but she just felt so edgy, especially since her future was on the line. Right after Bruce had found the key he had hacked into James Tibbett's bank records and sure enough he had been renting a storage unit from EZ Storage for a few years. He had also found that he had purchased plane tickets to Gotham every few months for the past couple of years.

They had jetted back to Gotham shortly after he gathered this information. The key had the number of his unit so once they broke into the storage facility, it shouldn't be too much of a struggle to find.

Diana was soon broken from her thoughts as Bruce shot off a zip line that anchored on an HVAC unit near the door. Diana knew she could easily fly them down to the door but this was Bruce's city and she needed to pretend to be Batwoman and not Wonder Woman so she glided down the line right after him and landed silently on the roof.

Bruce had tools out and soon the alarm system was disabled and the lock to the door picked. She followed him silently down the stairs for a few levels and then down a few corridors before he stopped in front of what looked like a small garage door. He inserted the key in the lock and carefully started to open the door, checking for booby traps as he inched it upwards. He found none and Diana again wondered if this trip was a complete waste of time. A fine layer of dust covered the mass of boxes and junk that filled the bathroom sized room. That was at least a good sign that no one had been there before them.

Bruce again inspected the unit for traps before silently signaling for Diana to start searching through the boxes. Many contained old clothes that she carefully sifted through looking for anything useful. At the bottom of one box she found a large cardboard matchbox. She carefully slid open the red and blue box and felt a rush of excitement when she saw that it contained several flash drives.

She quickly rushed over to Bruce and handed him her find. He gave a small smirk as he looked inside the box and smoothly slipped the contents into a compartment in his belt. He then gestured for her to continue her search. She had just gone through a box of dishes when she heard a loud noise a floor below. It sounded like metal twisting and she was immediately on guard as she signaled Bruce, who was already closing the garage door and moving into the shadows. Diana did the same but her body tensed for a fight – a fight that came a few minutes later when the door was pushed open and light flooded the room. Diana was relieved when her eye lenses automatically adjusted to the new light conditions as she watched a few men with automatic weapons rush into the small room.

She knew their cover was blown and immediately went on the offensive, with Batman joining her a second later. She blocked the bullets from the gun of the man in front of her before yanking the gun from his grasp, crushing and tossing it over her shoulder. The gunman soon followed.

Diana felt the adrenaline rush through her as she continued to fight the army of men attacking them. Part of her really enjoyed a good fight and this one was personal. These men worked for the person who was trying to destroy her and she needed to fight back.

She was easily making headway in taking out her opponents when she noticed several men closing in on Batman. Reacting to the panic that swept through her, she rushed to his aid. She took out two men on her way to him and blocked the barrage of bullets fired in Bruce's direction. She was so focused on protecting him that she missed the bullet that hit her temple, causing her world to go black.

* * *

Diana awakened to a stinging pain in her head as a hand pressed something against her temple.

"Ow!" she groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness.

She felt a hand caress her cheek and a voice ask softly, "Are you okay?"

She grimaced as she tried to open her eyes. The light seemed too bright and she closed them again. "My head hurts like Hades but I think I'll recover. Where am I and what happened?"

She took a deep breath and tried again to open her eyes. It went a little better and she found herself staring at Bruce's concerned and unmasked face. He had also removed his gloves when he tended to her wound. "We're in hidden bunker I have in downtown Gotham. And it seems you were shot in the head."

Diana scanned the large room as she raised her hand to her temple and gingerly touched the bandage there. The walls were gray concrete with some kind of rubber tiles on the floor. In one corner was a computer set up similar to but much smaller than the one in the Cave. In another was a futon that was opened into a bed and on the opposite side of the room was a batcycle next to a large door. She could also see the she was in the med bay area of the bunker and laying on a gurney.

She slowly sat up taking care not to make herself dizzier. "I can feel that. What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"Well I knew there were too many to fight without you so I grabbed you and threw a smoke bomb. I made it to the roof before anyone could get near me and grappled to the next building before anyone could get a shot off. I had no idea how bad your injury was so I came to the bunker, as it was the closest safe location. Luckily your mask deflected the bullet and it only grazed your temple."

Diana glared at the mask lying on the floor near the gurney. "It was because of that stupid mask I got shot in the first place. It cut my peripheral vision," she groused.

Bruce gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Now that is total bull, Princess. I have seen you fight wearing a helmet with nothing but eye slits and deflect bullets like they were nothing. I think Madame Ambassador is a bit rusty."

While what he said was somewhat true and she had played more of a diplomatic roll in the past few years, it still pissed her off that he said it. She didn't even think as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. He landed hard on his back with a surprised expression. Diana laughed as she rose from the gurney and stood over him.

"Who's rusty now, Batman?" she taunted.

Before she could even move he lashed out with his leg and swept her feet out from under her. She landed on her ass as he kipped to his feet.

"You are," he hissed.

Fire shot through her as she launched herself at him. She felt a bit wild with excitement from the evening's events and the angry desire for Bruce that she couldn't shake off. They exchanged blows and read each others moves as if fourteen years hadn't passed since they last sparred. But Diana soon lost patience for this game as she threw him against the wall and pressed her lips to his in a rough kiss. There was no hesitation on Bruce's part as he responded to the kiss with equal passion. His hand fisted in her hair as he held her to him. Neither held back as they opened their mouths and let their tongues continue the war they'd been fighting for years.

Diana ran her hands down his Kevlar covered chest in frustration. She needed skin. She wanted to feel and taste him and in her impatience ripped his shirt and armor apart. She ran her mouth and tongue down his neck and nipped the tendon where is shoulder met his neck. This elicited a growl from Bruce and he flipped their positions against the wall. She felt her belt drop to the floor and her dress was over her head and on the floor in the next instant. He ran his hands down her sides, across her buttocks and to her thighs, which he lifted and separated so that he could press his hardness against her center.

She wrapped her legs around him and arched and they both moaned at the sensation. Diana nipped along his shoulder as she pushed his shirt down his arms. He helped her along and remnants fell to the floor. His hands were warm as they pulled down her bra straps unfastened the front clasp. Her breasts spilled into his rough hands as he massaged them and pinched her nipples. Heat shot straight to her groin. She craved his rough passion and returned it with a little bite on his nipple that she soothed with her tongue causing him to howl.

He seemed to lose all control after that as he reached for her panties and ripped them away. Diana was with him as she undid his belt dropping it to the floor before pushing down his pants enough to release his erection. Neither hesitated to join their bodies together and both cried out at the penetration. He simply began to thrust long and hard into her body as she writhed on his hardness.

Her climax hit her out of nowhere and he continued to thrust through her gasps and moans of pleasure until she pushed them away for the wall

"Futon now! I want to ride you until you scream my name," she growled and he complied backing the few steps to the bed and falling back with her on top of him. He rested his hands on her leather-covered knees as she rose up and took control of their mating. She sensuously rolled her hips around on top of him causing his to grasp. She raised her hands in the air as she slowly removed her gloves revealing the silver bracelets underneath. She took one glove and put it in her mouth, biting it as she started to ride him hard making him cry and moan with pleasure at her domination. It wasn't long before she was climaxing again. She arched her back at the intensity of feeling that moved through her. She heard Bruce scream, "Diana," as he followed her into bliss.

Diana rolled onto her back and stared at cold grey concrete of the bunker's ceiling. A coldness was now moving through her heated flesh leaving her a bit numb. She immediately rolled away from the man beside her as she scanned the room for all her clothes. It was time to get away before Bruce read more into this than there was, but his hand grabbed her arm as she rose.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice harsh.

She felt anger surge through her, as she knew he wouldn't accept that it was just sex and let her go. She swallowed down her anger and found the cold numbness and turned to give him an emotionless stare.

"The sex was nice Bruce and it helped relieve some of the tension between us. But it's over now and it's time for me to go."

Bruce looked liked she had just smacked him using her full strength, "That's all this was, a way to relieve tension? Bullshit. I felt your passion, your desire."

"Whatever Bruce, I need to go. I'll take the flash drives and start going through the information on them. Maybe Marcus can help me. I know you need to start patrol soon."

"What the Hell, Diana! That's it? We have sex and move on like nothing has happened? I get more of your icy politeness and cold stares? And if things get tense again we can just screw each other?"

Diana looked at him with her emotionless mask firmly in place. She wasn't going to show her feelings to him ever again. "If need be."

"You are never going to forgive me are you? You're only here because you need my help and when that is over it's goodbye Bruce, nice knowing you."

She looked away, it was the truth but it sounded so cold when said aloud.

"Why can't you forgive me Diana? You have forgiven everyone else in your life that has wronged you. You forgave Barbara; you even became friends with her. You even forgave the man who killed your husband. You realized he had a problem and he was getting help. You believed that he had learned from his mistake. But for me it is all icy stares, except those moments you forget yourself and the real you comes out. If you hate me I can understand it, just be honest."

Diana could feel her mask crumbling. Why did he have to do this to her? He had shattered her heart once and she would never let that happen again. The pain and anger just exploded within her.

"You're right, I do hate you and I will never forgive you. I loved you with everything I had and you threw it back in my face. Why did you even agree to have a relationship with me? I would have understood if you had told me that you just didn't want me. But you had to let me hope and you had to let me open my heart and then you ripped it out. You should never have dated me. It was just plain cruel."

Bruce looked shocked at her declaration and anger. She hadn't expressed this much emotion to him in fourteen years. It was like the day in the cave had happened just yesterday, she was so angry. She needed to get out of here. Now. She roughly pulled her arm from his grasp and grabbed her bra from the floor. She could see that her panties were too ripped to wear so she quickly pulled her dress over her head. She focused on shutting down her emotions as she finished getting dressed.

"So that's it?" he hissed. "We are back to the polite acquaintances routine and I remain the unforgiven. You know princess, you weren't the only one to suffer all those years ago."

"Shut up!" she screeched. "You hurt women on a regular basis back then, only I was too blind in love to see it. I thought that I was special. What a cliché."

"Princess, you were..." he started.

"Save it Bruce," she cut him off. "I am so tired of the lies. Let's leave it that we had some great sex and get back to the mission. Can I please have the flash drives and can you please let me out of this horrible box?"

Diana felt her heart twist as Bruce's face became like stone. "As you wish."

He pulled up his pants and then he went to his belt and opened the compartment with the flash drives. He grabbed a Ziploc bag from another compartment and filled it with the flash drives. Then he walked toward the large door and punched TM51939 into the control panel by the door. The door slid to the side with a hiss and Diana smelled the stench of what must be a sewer coming through the opening. She was just grateful that she was going to be able to escape soon. She really didn't how she was going to keep it together if she stayed here any longer. She felt so raw as she pulled on the mask, glad that it would hide most of her face.

"Marcus or I will text you if we find anything of interest." She said her voice completely neutral as she walked toward him and took the hard drives.

"Fifty feet down there are some stairs that lead up to an alley. The code for the door is EW41940."

"Great. Have a nice patrol," she said striving hard for a flippant attitude to hide her turbulent emotions.

He grabbed her arm again as she started to walk through the doorway. "So that we don't misunderstand each other, you're using me and I want to help enough that I'm going to let you. But when this is over, don't ever come to me and ask for my help again," he said, his voice was now that of the Bat.

His words sliced through her as she turned and fled into the darkness. But this was what she wanted. They were professionals and they would get the job done and move on. She felt a tightening in her chest as moisture gathered behind her eyes. It _was_ what she wanted, wasn't it? So then why was she crying?

* * *

As the door closed behind her, Bruce lifted the gurney and threw it against the wall as rage and pain coursed through him. Pain like he hadn't felt in years made tears burn in the back of his eyes. Cruel. She had called him cruel. How could she possibly believe that he had ever meant to hurt her?

Watching her move on had been incredibly difficult but he'd kept his distance. He wanted to protect her from his world, from him, and especially from his darkness. If her actions tonight told him anything, all he had done was to drag her down with him. Tonight she had turned the tables by cruelly letting him have a taste of her and then walking away as if it and he meant nothing.

He walked over to a supply cabinet across the room. On the top shelf in the back was a very old, unopened bottle of Johnnie Walker. He hadn't had a real drink in decades and wasn't even sure how it got there. With just the slightest pause, he opened it and swallowed down a healthy mouthful, letting it burn down his throat. He did it again and again until numbness came over him to block the pain in his heart.

He sat down on the futon with his new friend and took another sip. He wouldn't be going on patrol that night. As if it made a difference in this dark cesspool of a city. For once he was going to let Gotham be as dark and hopeless as he was. _Fuck patrolling_.

She hated him and believed he had never loved her. God, he couldn't even remember not loving her. Her beauty, her grace... _Fuck her too_, he thought as he took another swallow.


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets

A/N—After the last chapter I am sure this is going to be a bit of a let down but I do have to advance the plot LOL. Thanks to Psyche613 for her wonderful insight on character motivations. And a big thanks to Hepburn for her wonderful beta. I am glad to have the fantastic help these ladies provide. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Oh, got no reason, got not shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away—Secrets by One Republic

**Chapter 12-Secrets**

Donna sipped her delicious cup of tea as she and Marcus worked together in Bruce's study. She sat back in her chair and sighed as she finished reading all of the financial printouts Marcus had handed her along with the Earl Grey. He always made the perfect cup of tea. Donna was convinced it was part of the Pennyworth genetic code along with the ability to move with absolute silence.

The past week they had all been looking through the information contained on the flash drives. Tibbett had accumulated quite a bit of evidence and information on Veronica's unsavory dealings. There was enough there that she could easily be prosecuted, not to mention the reputation of Cale Anderson would be destroyed. It was clear Veronica had motive to kill Tibbett but there was no evidence yet to be found that could clear Diana of murder charges. This circumstance was frustrating to everyone concerned.

Donna didn't have to have a soul connection to Diana to know she was upset. She hid it pretty well from everyone else as she threw herself into going through the information on the flash drives. If she didn't have a meeting with her lawyers she would have been here right now. But Donna knew that it was more than the frustration of trying to clear her name that was bothering her sister, which was just another layer to Diana's emotional make-up at the moment.

While she hadn't gone into specifics, Donna knew that Diana and Bruce had had some sort of confrontation. Donna had sensed her sister's emotional pain when she had returned to the Manor with the flash drives. She had forced Diana upstairs after Marcus had agreed begin looking at the information on the flash drives. The door had barely closed to her room before Diana broke down. Donna held her as she cried and had found herself crying at the intensity of emotion her sister had been holding inside.

She knew that it was a resurfacing of feelings Diana had for Bruce that she had long buried and had never really dealt with. Donna remembered when she had first arrived in Man's World that she would get hit with these waves of emotional pain from Diana that she just couldn't block. She had confronted her and Diana had confided to her about her relationship with Bruce Wayne/Batman. It seemed that those emotional waves came whenever Diana had to deal with him on the Watchtower, which by that point was pretty rare. She knew that he and Dick, who had joined the League with his girlfriend Starfire, no longer got along and it didn't take long for Donna to despise or even hate Bruce.

Of course those feelings had mellowed after Diana had fallen in love with King and Dick and Barbara had reconciled with Bruce, but she had still carried some dislike for him wherever they interacted. But over the last few weeks even that dislike had pretty much gone away. Bruce was doing everything he could to help Diana and he had provided a safe sanctuary for Thomas and her after Diana's house had exploded, but those acts of kindness were not the clincher for Donna in regards to how she now regarded and felt about Bruce Wayne/ Batman. For Donna it was the way she would sometimes catch Bruce looking at Diana, from that alone she knew that Bruce Wayne loved and was in love with her sister.

So now she didn't know what to think or do. When she had next seen Bruce, he was stone faced and cold, something she had not seen since their arrival. And she could feel the tension as the four of them split up the flash drives and each day when they met up to go over all the information they'd found. All she knew was she felt badly for both of them and she said a prayer every night to Aphrodite that they would work it out.

"Anything interesting," Marcus asked in a wry tone that broke Donna from her inner thoughts.

She gave him a small smile as she shook her head, "Just more evidence of Cale's money laundering. She really is quite brilliant at slipping her illegal profits into her legitimate business. It must have taken Tibbett years to put all these money trails together."

"A good portion of my job at MI5 was following the money and I would rate her as one of the best I have ever seen. She has either bribed the right people or is so very smooth that she is not on any international watch lists. I've only heard of a few that intelligent. With most of the smart ones, we knew about them, we just couldn't prove their crimes in a court of law. That's when we brought in the undercover agents like my wife," Marcus said with a grimace.

Donna just nodded in understanding. Of course the best part of this past week had been working with and just talking to Marcus. With the exceptions of Diana and Barbara, she was usually the one who listened. Starting from when she was a little girl, her mother, who didn't need to be the queen with her, would just talk about her feelings and Donna would just hug her and let her know that she loved her. Then when she came to Man's World she had quickly become the one that the younger leaguers came to when they needed to vent because Donna would just listen with no judgment.

With Marcus this past week it had been a two way street. Both rose early and Donna would help him cook breakfast while they talked. She would tell him about Bobby and even some about Terry and Jennifer and he would talk about Bee. I was so easy to confide in him and she knew he felt the same from her.

This morning she realized she didn't feel the intense pain and bitterness anymore when she thought of her son. There was just a dull ache telling her she missed him but her memories of him now gave her a sense of peace and joy. She knew she had moved on, after all these years, to acceptance. She now dreamed of him without the nightmares. She had come to Wayne Manor under less than auspicious circumstances but she had found something wonderful here.

She gave him a tender smile and said, "At least she died knowing it wasn't in vain and that you loved her. And, from what you've told me, she seems the type who would have still become an agent even if she knew it wouldn't end well."

Marcus returned her smile with a wry one of his own. "Oh yes, she was a tad bellicose when it came to doing what she wanted."

"And that's what you loved about her," Donna said softly.

"Yes," he replied in an equally quiet tone. They shared a moment of peaceful silence before Marcus cleared his throat and continued. "But so far nothing that can clear your sister."

"No-nothing," Donna sighed in frustration. "Honestly I don't know how I am going to face her at the W.H.O. committee meeting tomorrow without punching her in the face. I wish I had never agreed to take Diana position on the committee. At least I can vote a big fat no to Cale Anderson."

Marcus just stared at her a moment before turning back toward his computer and mumbled, "Maybe you can do more."

"What?" she questioned.

"I have an idea..." he muttered as he started typing away on his laptop. Donna just stared at him as he focused on the computer, typing rapidly and pulling up several files. He paused for a moment and looked at the large clock on the wall and cursed under his breath.

"What wrong?" Donna immediately asked.

"I have an idea on how to use some of the information we have to help your sister, but it will take me some time to put it all together. Unfortunately, my uncle is a little under the weather and I should bring him a tray soon."

"Alfred's not well?" Donna asked, concern clear in her voice. She had developed quite a bit of affection for the wonderful old man these past few weeks.

"Just a little cold but his arthritis has also been bothering him a lot lately," he replied.

"So that explains why you were making homemade chicken soup at breakfast," she said.

"I cannot feed my uncle tinned soup, it is just not done," Marcus said with a shudder and a smirk causing Donna to laugh.

"Well I can take care of him while you work," she said as she stood up.

"Donna no, that just wouldn't be proper," he said as he began to rise. Donna pushed him back into his seat.

"Sorry Marcus, but the owner of this estate dresses up like a bat and jumps off rooftops, "proper" just doesn't work here. Come on, I am quite capable of brewing some tea and pouring soup into a bowl. Besides, I like it when you're in spy guy mode," she said with a wink. She turned to leave but not before seeing him smile and shake his head. She also smiled as she sauntered toward the kitchen.

She carefully prepared the tea exactly as she had seen Marcus do it. She dished up the soup and placed a fresh whole grain roll and butter on a plate and added it to the tray. She then added the tea and some fruit salad.

She walked down the hall to Alfred's quarters. His rooms were like a small apartment with a kitchenette/sitting room and a bedroom with an en suite bathroom. There was a large fireplace surrounded by mahogany bookshelves filled with an eclectic assortment of books and photos. The walls were painted a muted gold and the room was masculine and warm, which reflected its occupant perfectly.

Alfred sat in a dark brown leather easy chair with his feet propped up on a matching ottoman. He had a throw across his legs and he was watching a rerun of Ace of Cakes on a large flat screen television. His nose was red and he sneezed as she entered the room. After he wiped his nose with a tissue, he smiled and paused the television as Donna brought him his tray.

"So that lazy nephew of mine has you doing his job now," Alfred said wryly.

"Oh yes and I am to polish the silver as soon as I am done here," Donna joked and then started laughing. "No, he is busy working through all the information we have on the corrupt Dr. Cale. He had some idea or another and I volunteered to bring you your soup. Of course I get the best end of the bargain because I get to spend some time with you," she said with a genuine smile. In the few weeks she had been at the Manor, Alfred had definitely become one of her favorite people.

"Stop making trying to make me blush, Ms. Troy. Save your flirting for someone who can fully appreciate it like my lazy nephew," he said with a smirk.

Donna blushed at his words and quickly stated, "Marcus and I are just friends."

"Bah! What rubbish you speak," the old man exclaimed. "Youth is truly wasted on the young. We already have two people in this house miserable because they can't admit their feelings. Don't add yourself to the mix."

Donna knew he was at least right about Diana. Her sister was definitely hurting and Donna suspected Diana's own fears and stubbornness were major reasons why. Troia wondered if Diana's misery was contributing to her own doubts about wanting more from Marcus than friendship.

"I'm scared, Alfred. My last two serious relationships ended pretty badly," she admitted to him.

"And he lost his beloved wife in a horribly gruesome manner. You both, as they say, 'have baggage' no doubt. But you are the first woman I've caught Marcus ogling through a window since he's been here," he stated and Donna a felt more color rise in her cheeks at the thought.

"It's not like there have been many women for him to ogle," Donna responded.

"You do realize he works for Bruce Wayne, a man who dates a different beautiful woman every other week whether he has any interest in them or not," Alfred stated. "Trust me, quite a few tried to get my nephew's attention."

Donna didn't know what to say. Yes, she could admit to herself that she found Marcus extremely attractive but what was more surprising is how emotionally safe she felt with him. The only men she felt emotionally safe with were Dick and Wally, her best friends.

Was she putting Marcus in the 'friend-zone' for that reason?

"Life is for the living my dear and you both have so much life left to live. Don't make it a lonely one when more is right in front of you," Alfred said with a squeeze of her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to eat my soup before it gets cold and watch the end of my program. And don't you have some silver to polish?"

Donna laughed and she couldn't resist giving him a light kiss on the forehead before leaving. She saw the faint flush in his cheeks and the almost imperceptible smile on his face as she turned to leave. She would definitely miss him when they left.

The atmosphere in the study was decidedly colder when she returned, as both Bruce and Diana had joined Marcus. Both had their professional faces on but anyone could feel the anger between them and Donna knew there was a lot of pain fueling that anger. She shook her head and sighed, drawing the attention of the other three in the room.

"So Marcus, what ingenious plan has your super spy mind thought up?" she quipped trying to lighten the atmosphere. Marcus grinned at her while the others remained neutral. Donna fought down another sigh.

"You have the committee meeting tomorrow to decide which pharmaceutical company is going to get the contract, correct?" he confirmed. At Donna's nod he continued. "We are assuming that Veronica set Diana up to remove her influence from the committee. She didn't count on Donna replacing her."

"She may have. I know it was supposedly a gas leak but I have never believed it was an accident that destroyed Diana's house," Bruce stated.

"Too coincidental and you don't believe in simple coincidence," Diana chimed in. "Of course given what we've learned about Dr. Cale you are probably right."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence in my skills as a detective," Bruce sniped and gave her a cold stare that she returned with equal iciness and the tension room instantly became thick enough to cut with a knife. Donna was grateful when Marcus cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, quite. We also know she keeps an armed mercenary force in South America, mostly to deal with her illegal drug trade," Marcus said.

"Which were probably the men who attacked us last week. I am pretty sure I heard them yelling in Spanish," Bruce added.

"She had no problems having James Tibbett killed because he probably tried to blackmail her and she is probably behind Diana being framed for murder. It also seems she used the same assassin both times. She is clearly a woman who doesn't let anyone get in her way," Marcus stated.

"That is stating the obvious Marcus," Bruce said. "So what is your plan?"

"Why don't we use what we know to get her to come after us or more specifically, Donna?"

"What?!" Diana and Donna exclaimed in unison while Bruce's eyes took on a speculative gleam.

"Donna, while you are a well respected hero, you do not have the political connections or influence that Diana has," Marcus stated.

"No arguments there," she replied.

"I'm sure given Diana's now tarnished reputation and Donna's lack of political influence that Dr. Cale feels pretty confident about getting the contract," he continued.

"She definitely has some strong and influential supporters," Diana stated.

"All you had were some reports about her foreign labs being horrible places, information that could be dismissed for lack of proof. What if Donna gives them some proof?"

* * *

Donna quietly sipped her coffee as she sat around a large table in a conference room at the UN in New York. The committee meeting was being held in New York instead of Geneva because most of the committee members lived in New York and the two companies vying for the contract, Pfizer and Cale Anderson were headquartered in the United States.

She felt slightly nervous as she waited for the meeting to begin. She had done some public speaking in the League but she was nowhere near as experienced as Diana. She couldn't remember the last time she had given a presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome," Dr. Howard Jennings, head of the committee began. "We are here today to decide on which company we are going to choose to provide pharmaceuticals to our organization for the next five years. As you all know the purpose of the World Health Organization is the attainment by all people of the highest possible level of health."

He then went on to introduce each company. Each company gave impressive presentations as to why they should be awarded the contract. Donna had to admit that Veronica was quite the charismatic speaker.

Then a few of the committee members got up to speak, sharing their thoughts on both companies. Finally Dr. Jennings turned to Donna and announced, "We will now hear from Princess Donna of Themyscira. Your highness..."

Donna stood and regally smoothed her navy sleeveless boat necked sheath dress. She wore a handmade gold necklace of Amazonian design and her silver bracelets in honor of her heritage. She moved to the back of the room and made sure her laptop was properly connected to the projector before picking up the remote and walking to the head of the table.

"Our goal as committee members is to decide what company can best meet our needs in promoting health around the world. I feel we should choose a company that has the same integrity as this organization. This presentation shows why I do not believe Cale Anderson to be that company."

"This first slide is an exterior shot of Cale Anderson's former lab outside Santiago, Chile," she clicked the remote and a concrete compound appeared. There were armed guards at the gates and in the four watchtowers surrounding the compound.

"Heavy security compared to her Dallas office," Donna stated. "The next few shots, I will warn you, are rather horrifying." She clicked on pictures of malnourished and abused lab animals. Many were living in their own waste. "This is how the animals in these labs were treated but the next picture is the most concerning." She clicked the remote and there appeared a picture of several men lying on hospital cots showing various signs of illness and suffering. "Human test subjects." Some of the audience let out a few shocked gasps.

Veronica Cale stood and stated harshly, "All this happened without my knowledge. The head scientist who ran that lab was clearly despicable and I shut down the lab as soon as I found out what was going on there."

"Well we cannot question Dr. Ramirez and hear his side of the story considering he died in a car accident around the time the lab was shut down," Donna said calmly. "But if what you say is true how do you explain you labs in Honduras and Indonesia." Donna again clicked the remote moving through more pictures showing similar deplorable conditions. Many of the committee members looked shocked and started whispering among themselves.

"These are all lies," Veronica lied remorselessly. "Which shouldn't be surprising given that her sister is facing murder charges. Her highness has some messed up animal rights agenda and she is purposely targeting my company. She shouldn't even be allowed on this committee with such extreme bias."

"I see nothing wrong with making sure animals and _human beings _are treated humanely," Donna said in her most regal tone though she didn't bother to hide the anger in her eyes at Veronica's dig at her sister. Veronica glared at her. Donna, someone who has dealt with many villains over the years, felt a sense of dread crawl up her spine.

"I think it only fair that Dr. Cale have a chance to refute Princess Donna's claims. I think a few members of the committee should inspect these foreign facilities to see if any of this is true," Dr. William Magnus interjected.

Veronica gave him one of her crocodile smiles. "I have nothing to hide. I would be happy to arrange a tour."

"Very well, Dr. Cale," Dr. Jennings interceded, again taking control over the meeting. "We will select a group and be in touch with you within a day to arrange a tour as soon as possible. So I guess until then this meeting is adjourned."

People rose from their chairs and headed toward the exit. Donna moved to collect her laptop and as she passed Dr. Cale she heard her say, "You'll regret this," causing Donna to stare at her as she stalked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13 Misery

A/N—This chapter is a bit longer as much is going on and expect the action to ramp up in the next two chapters. Thanks to Psyche613 again for her letting me know when I need to give more insight into a character. And a big thanks to Hepburn for her wonderful beta. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem

You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah—Misery by Maroon 5

Chapter 13—Misery

Leslie Anderson smiled as she exited the elevator into the reception area in front of Veronica's and her offices on the top floor of the Dallas branch of Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. It was noon so Veronica's and her assistants and the receptionist were all out to lunch.

She heard voices and she realized that Summer, Veronica's temporary assistant while her regular assistant was on maternity leave, had forgotten to switch off the intercom to Veronica's office. Her hand was on the button when she heard Veronica speak.

"What the fuck are we going to do about those Amazon bitches," she hissed and Leslie's hand froze over the intercom button.

"My dear you need to calm down. Getting angry is only going to cause you to make mistakes." Leslie was sure that was Ari's voice.

Veronica snorted. "You're one to talk. This is all your fault anyway. First you killed Tibbett before you got the locations of where he hid his information and then you failed to get all of it before the fucking Batman."

"Who would have thought that little toad was so smart," Ari said in a wryly-amused tone that made Leslie feel sick. He was joking about a man he had murdered. Leslie had never liked Ari but Veronica had insisted he would be good for their company. "He had opened seven different safe deposit boxes in seven different cities."

"None of which had any pertinent information," Veronica yelled. "If it wasn't for me going through his bank and credit card records we would never have found that storage facility. As it was we were too late and now Batman is helping those little whores." Leslie cringed at her words. She knew Veronica could be tough but not like this.

"What do you want me to do dearest, you know Amazons are hard to kill, especially Hippolyta's daughters. I've tried already," he said with a sharp edge to his amused voice.

"Well you are going to have to do something," Veronica said darkly. "Do you have any idea how much money that little slut is going to cost me to clean up those labs? And something tells me that is only the a small portion of the information she has that could ruin me!"

"Oh my sweet, I will think of a way to make them pay. You know I hate them a thousand times more than you. They are always ruining my fun," Ari said and Leslie could feel her skin crawling at the sinister tone of his voice. Her stomach turned in disgust. "Perhaps we can use the boy. I know both would give their lives to protect him. Then we can easily manipulate them to our will."

Leslie's heart pounded as she waited for Veronica to respond. Veronica wouldn't hurt a child? "I think the boy might be our best option as long as you can locate..." Leslie hit the button and cut off Veronica's voice. _No, no, no, no_, she though as she walked numbly into her office. She couldn't have heard Veronica saying these things. This was the friend who did Leslie's labs during college when she too sick with the flu to get out of bed. The good doctor headed straight to her garbage can where she threw up the contents of her stomach. She sat shivering by her desk as her mind tried to process what her dearest friend Veronica was capable of doing.

* * *

Bruce paused outside the door to Tim's old room. He distinctly heard a video game being played and he couldn't stop the memories that raced through his mind.

"_Didn't I say homework before video games," he said sternly to the boy gleefully shooting robots into digital waste._

_"Come on Bruce, you know it will only take me fifteen minutes to do it and besides it is Friday. I'll finish it before patrol," Tim said not even pausing in his game playing._

_Bruce killed the power to his game. "You'll get to work on your assignments now or there will be no patrol."_

_Tim let out a loud groan and mumbled under his breath, "Dictator."_

_"Yeah I am and don't you forget it," Bruce said with a smirk before turning to leave._

Bruce shook his head as if to clear it of the memory. The Joker took Tim less than a week after that day. Bruce closed his eyes as the pain of regret washed through him. He hadn't talked to Tim in years. Dick had said that he had recently married but Tim hadn't even sent him an email to let him know.

Bruce pushed open the door and the sense of déjà vu grew stronger as he watched the dark haired boy thoroughly enjoying the game. He seemed to be on a roll until one of the robotic bad guys hit him with a laser blast.

"Oh man!" Thomas groaned as he waited for the game to reboot. He glanced to the side and noticed Bruce standing in the now open doorway. "Oh hey, Bruce."

"Hello Thomas," Bruce greeted as he came into the room, the room that used to be Tim's bedroom. Thomas was seated on a small sofa that sat in front a large television. The bed was behind it and neatly made. But all the pictures, clothing and paraphernalia that had made it Tim's room were gone. Well everything but the video games. "What are you doing in here?"

Thomas flushed a little as he answered, "I was bored after finishing my training this morning. I decided to explore the Manor a bit and I found this room and these old video games. They're pretty fun. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Bruce said softly. "I want you to feel at home here. It can't be easy being stuck here and isolated from your friends."

"It's not that bad. I mean you have a pool and a gym. Plus, don't tell Mom, but Mr. Pennyworth does bake the best cookies I have ever eaten!"

"I'll keep that a secret between you and me," Bruce said and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. While there were similarities, both boys were smart and athletic, Thomas was not Tim. Something about Thomas reminded him of Diana when she first left the island. There was a sense of wonder about him, some intangible quality that drew people to him like people were drawn to his mother, a quality that made one feel better in their presence. And that was something Bruce sorely needed right now. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Video games are more fun when two people play," he said as he got up and grabbed the second controller and handed it to Bruce as they both seated themselves on the couch.

Thomas reset the game for two players and they both played quietly for a few minutes before Thomas asked, "So why do you have these old video games? I mean you don't strike me as the gamer type.

Bruce grunted out a dry laugh. "No I am not. They were my son's."

"Dick's?"

"No. I had another adopted son, Tim. He was younger than Dick," Bruce explained.

"Did he become Robin too?" the boy asked.

"Yes," he said softly as pain and guilt choked his throat.

"So why don't you talk about him?" Thomas inquired then continued in a whisper as a terrible thought occurred to him, "Did he die?"

Bruce's paused the game as he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to talk about Tim but he felt compelled to answer. "No he's is very much alive. He's a grown man now and I'm sorry to say that we haven't spoken in years."

"Why?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Bruce said not wanting to continue this line of conversation.

"That's just grown-up speak for I don't want to talk about it," Thomas said with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce felt his lips quirk upwards at Thomas's expression. "It is a pretty sordid story that I doubt your mother would appreciate me telling to you. Let's just say because I was Batman and he was Robin something terrible happened to him. He ended up leaving not long after the incident. We haven't talked since."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Thomas said with a very earnest expression.

Bruce smiled sadly and said, "Thanks."

And they quietly resumed the game but it wasn't long before Thomas spoke again. "You know that my dad died last year."

"Yes," Bruce said remembering Diana and Thomas standing stoically by King's grave.

"I miss him and I would give just about anything to just talk to him again," Thomas said. "I can't imagine, if he was still alive, not seeing him."

Bruce again paused the game as he turned to the boy next to him. Thomas looked back at him with a strangely wise yet innocent expression. "It's complicated."

"But if you love him wouldn't it be worth it to at least try to see him?" Thomas questioned.

Bruce didn't know how to respond. The boy was so much like Diana…or how Diana used to be. It seemed simple when Thomas talked about it but he also knew his emotional wall was pretty high. Could he scale it just to talk to the boy he had once thought of as his son? "Aren't you a bit too wise for an eleven year old?"

Thomas smirked at him, "You sound like Aunt Donna only she says, 'Athena has certainly touched you'."

"Well I'll think about what you've said if you go back to being an eleven year old who is about to get his robot butt kicked by me," Bruce said with a confident smirk and they both returned to the game.

Soon they were trash talking each other and Bruce relished the sound of Thomas' laughter. And for a few hours that afternoon he was able to forget about his losses and just have some fun.

* * *

Diana was feeling extremely irritated as she looked for Thomas. She had just had another meeting with her lawyer and he told her that a trial date had been set for next week. He had strongly encouraged her to exercise her diplomatic immunity, as he didn't have a strong defense. She only hoped Marcus' strategy would yield some results.

She paused as she heard Thomas' laughter coming from a room down the hall. She moved to that door and opened it to find Thomas and Bruce of all people playing some ridiculous video game. Both looked like they were having a great time but something about seeing them getting along so well seemed to grate on Diana's already frayed nerves.

"Hey guys what's going on," she said in as pleasant a voice as she could manage.

"Oh hi Mom," Thomas said. "I am just kicking Bruce's butt at Robot Revenge."

"You are not," Bruce stated firmly. "I'm about to make a comeback."

"Sure you are," Thomas said as his avatar blew away a bunch of deadly robots and added to Thomas's already higher score. He laughed at Bruce's shocked expression.

This all bothered Diana. "Thomas why don't you go and take your shower before dinner?"

"But Mom..." he whined.

"Don't 'but Mom' me young man, just do as I ask," she insisted sternly.

"Go do as you mother asked you. We can play again another time," Bruce said as he stood and ruffled the boy's hair. With a sigh and a pout, Thomas complied and left the room.

Bruce's almost fatherly gesture just rubbed Diana the wrong way. She looked to see that Thomas had gone before turning to Bruce and saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her accusing tone and said coldly, "Playing a video game with a bored and lonely boy. It has to be hard for him to be stuck here this summer with no friends."

"I am well aware that this situation is less than ideal for Thomas. By Hera it is less than ideal for all of us but I don't think it is wise for you to try and form an attachment with him," she hissed.

Bruce expression became glacial but his voice remained calm. "Don't worry your pretty little princess head about it. I have no premeditated agenda regarding your son, I am not in the market to recruit a Robin. He's a nice kid and I enjoy his company. In fact, I don't hold the fact that his mother is a complete bitch against him."

"How dare you..." she began.

"No how dare you accuse me of using a child for such a petty reason. Get over yourself, your Highness. We simply spent an afternoon playing video games. That's it."

For a moment Diana didn't know what to say as she realized she was being ridiculous. "Bruce, I..."

"Save it princess. I know how you feel you don't need to repeat yourself!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Diana emotions were still reeling when a less than a minute later she heard voice behind her. "Your highness may I have a word," Alfred said in coldest tone she had ever heard from him.

She turned to face him as he closed the door. His expression was somewhere between angry and disappointed and Diana felt her stomach twist into knots. A cold shiver ran down her spine that made her think of those times she had disappointed her mother. "Alfred I..."

"Please allow an old man to have his say," he said in quelling tone and Diana shut up instantly.

"I really don't know how to fully express my disappointment in you. All I can say is you're not the woman I thought you were. I thought you had a forgiving and compassionate heart but, after the way I have seen you treat Master Bruce this week, I now know that's not true."

Diana swallowed as Alfred's words sliced through her. She wanted to say something but couldn't find any words to justify herself under Alfred's hard stare.

"I am well aware of how he broke your heart and that it was probably very rough on you being that he was your first love. But did you ever consider how much his heart was broken by the whole situation. He lost his son and probably the love of his life. Less than a year later he lost his precious daughter. Those are events he has yet to recover from and then you come here and give him hope just to snatch it away. Don't you feel any shame? The man is doing everything he can to help you and this is how you repay him? Do you realize that Evangeline's birthday is in three days?"

Diana had forgotten and she felt shame at his words. "Alfred, I'm so..."

"No my dear. Don't you dare apologize to me. An apology implies that you want my forgiveness and I don't think I can give it to you. Especially when you can't give it to a man I love with all my heart." And with those final words he turned and left the room.

Diana felt herself crumble onto the couch. She could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes and she blinked several times to stop them. She pressed the communicator in her ear. "Wonder Woman to the Watchtower," she said.

"This is the Watchtower," Kal's calm voice responded. "What can we do for you?"

Diana sighed in relief at hearing her friend's voice. "Can you lock on my signal and transport me to the Watchtower?"

"No problem, locking on your signal now," he responded and Diana stood just as her body was beamed into space.

Kal's face was the first thing she saw as soon as the bright light faded and she walked right up to him.

"Kal can we talk?"

* * *

Donna almost moaned with relief as she closed the grandfather clock entrance to the Cave. The rest of the day after the W.H.O meeting had been difficult. She had been questioned thoroughly by the other members of the board and it was all she could do to hold back on revealing all the information she had on Veronica Cale. There would be time for that later after Diana was cleared. She was tired and irritated and she really wanted to hit something. As if on cue her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it from her purse and answered it after seeing who was calling.

"Hey Short-Pants where are you?" she said as she entered the study that was her temporary office at the Manor. She set her messenger bag on the desk as she plopped into the chair. "We are supposed to spar in about fifteen minutes."

"Well I'm afraid I am going to have to cancel," Dick said in a tired voice.

"Really! I was looking forward to kicking your ass after the crappy day I had," she said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we have a major case in the DA's office and the guy who was supposed to go to trial tomorrow has salmonella poisoning. He is at the hospital getting treatment for dehydration. Being as I am the DA's golden boy, he called on me to step in. I am sorry but I am going to need the rest of the afternoon and evening to prepare. By the way, I'm sorry you had a bad day," he added trying to appease her.

"Most of it wasn't that bad," she sighed. "I just had a meeting with this one woman and ahhhhh! The fallout was terrible."

"Total bitch, huh?" Dick said sympathetically.

"Calling her a bitch would be an insult to the bitches of world," Donna hissed irritably as she remembered being threatened by that vile Cale woman.

Dick chucked softly at Donna's statement and she found herself smiling. "I really am sorry Donna. I'll make it up to you and bring Babs, Mary and Jimmy over this weekend."

"I might forgive you," Donna stated with a pout.

"Oh come on, stop trying to make me feel guilty," he groused before adding in a sly tone, "Why don't you ask Marcus. Alfred says the two of you are getting pretty chummy."

"We're friends," she replied coolly.

"Come off it Donna. You know you're warm for his form."

"Great Hera, when did you start gossiping like a twelve year old girl?" she cried. "Next you're going to tell me you and Wally are going for a mani/pedi and then hangout at the mall."

"Wally's cuticles grow back too quickly so it's not worth it," he responded.

Donna groaned as she hit her head on the desk. "You're an idiot."

Dick laughed. "We just want our girl to be happy."

"Oh that is so sweet...but I am still pissed at you for blowing me off," she replied.

Dick laughed again. "Whatever Brat," he said before hanging up.

Donna sighed as she continued to rest her head on the desk. She was an Amazon warrior and she loved sparring. When she wanted to work on speed she trained with Wally. For strength she trained with Kal-El and for everything she trained with Diana. But with Dick she worked specifically on her fighting technique and skills. She let out another large sigh.

"Something wrong, Donna?" Marcus said.

Donna's body jerked up and she fell back in her chair. "Great Rhea, Marcus you could at least clear your throat as you enter a room." Donna shot him a glare and after weeks of getting to know him she could see the amusement lighting his eyes. "You just love startling me, don't you?"

"My apologies," he replied not in any way denying her assessment. "So how did the committee meeting go?"

"Well, let's just say that Dr. Cale is less than happy right now," Donna said with a grimace. "She threatened me, can you believe it? I really just wanted to punch her in the face."

"I'm sure your restraint will be rewarded," he said with a quirk of his lips.

Donna rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I was the good little diplomat. But I really would love to punch something and Dick cancelled." She laid her head back on the desk.

There was a short pause before Marcus said in a rather soft voice, "If you require a sparring partner I would be more than happy to offer my services."

Donna looked up in surprise. He still had that subtle grin on his face that made wonder what he was up to. "I don't know...I wouldn't want to hurt you."

His lips twitched but the grin remained. "Now you are insulting my masculine pride. I insist."

There was something almost steely in his hazel eyes that seemed to challenge the Amazon. "Well if you insist," she said with equal steel as she rose from the desk and headed upstairs to change.

A few minutes later, she entered the Manor's gym and the sight she saw made her breath catch. There was Marcus stretching, shirtless wearing just a pair of black gi pants. He was barefoot like her and the late afternoon sun made his muscular frame appear almost golden. He was beautiful and Donna never realized how his prim and proper appearance dulled his sexual magnetism. She had to clear her throat just to breathe and that caught his attention.

"Do you need to warm-up and stretch?" he asked and she could tell he was excited. The butterflies in her stomach told her that she was too.

"No I'm good," she said as she walked to the mat and dropped into a defensive stance. She wore her usual sparring outfit of a sports bra and biker shorts.

Marcus joined her and they faced off against each other. They circled each other looking for an opening and Donna feinted to the left before delivering a low round house with her right foot. Marcus smoothly twisted away and allowed her foot to move passed him before giving her leg a hard shove that caused Donna to stumble. He didn't give her time to recover before executing a foot sweep and knocking her on her butt.

Donna stared in shock as Marcus smirked and held out a hand to her. She was pissed at herself for underestimating him by thinking he would be an easy take down.

"By the way, I spar with Master Bruce at least three times a week," he said as he helped her stand. Donna just glared in response.

She wasn't going to be fooled twice. As she studied him, she could see he felt a little cocky from taking her down so easily and used it to her advantage by being aggressive and exchanging quick blows that she knew he could easily block until she found the weakness in his defenses. Before he knew what hit him Donna had seized is left wrist and swiftly flipped him onto his back. It was her turn to smirk and extend her hand.

From there all bets were off and both fought using all the skills the two martial artists had in their repertoire. Quite a few thoughts occurred to Donna as their skin began to glow with perspiration. One of which was that Marcus was a gifted martial artist disguised as an unpretentious English gentleman. Two, she had grown complacent in her skill set by sparring so often with Dick. Of course Dick was an incredible fighter but she was used to his acrobatic style and movements.

Marcus on the other hand was like a dancer. His moments where smooth and precise whereas Dick was more ballistic, relying on his ability to leap and flip his way around her. Marcus seemed to slide past her defenses. He was silent in his movements, the only sound being his increasingly ragged breathing.

He was a predator in sheep's clothing, a golden panther full of understated power. And Donna had never found him more attractive than right now as he flipped her on her back and landed on top of her, pinning her to the mat.

Donna's mind was going wild with several emotions as he looked down at her with a smug expression. "You thought you would beat me easy so didn't you? The great Troia didn't think she would lose to a simple butler," he teased.

Her eyes narrowed as her heart raced in her chest. "But you are not just a simple butler, spy guy."

Donna licked her lips as he smiled at her and said, "And before that I was a Royal Marine Commando."

Donna was annoyed that she hadn't known that interesting bit of information. "I could toss you across the room if I wanted," Donna hissed at him.

He just smiled and retorted, "But then you would be using your powers and not your skills and training."

Donna pouted at the truth in that statement and Marcus's eyes moved to stare for a moment at her lips. The eyes that returned to hers seemed to glow amber with lust. Before she could respond he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Arousal shot through her at lightning speed and she responded by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Their bodies were already full of adrenaline and it didn't take long for all the repressed passion between them to rage out of control.

Donna flipped their positions and straddled his hardening arousal, pressing her soft mound hard against him and making both of them moan. She ran her tongue down his neck and across his chest tasting his salty skin. It flicked across one of his nipples and Marcus let out a feral growl.

He slid his hands up her back and under her sports bra, pushing it out of the way so his hands could cup her naked breasts. Donna's back arched with pleasure as he thumbed her hard nipples. She leaned down to again kiss his hungry lips...

"Watchtower to Troia."

Donna growled at the voice in her ear as her tongue continued its war with Marcus's. She let out another growl as he pinched one of her nipples and he again flipped their positions. He pulled his mouth from hers to hungrily suck at her breast. Pleasure shot through Donna's body from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. There was a heavy throbbing between her legs. She was so close...

"Troia! This is Flash, are you there?!" Wally's voice sounded loudly in her ear, jerking her from her state of near bliss.

Donna pushed Marcus off her and quickly sat up as she activated the communicator in her ear. "This is Troia," she said in a breathless voice.

"Donna are you okay? You sound winded," Wally asked.

"Just sparring," she said and blushed when Marcus raised an eyebrow and smirked. She went a deeper shade of red as she pulled her bra back into place. "What can I do for you, Flash?"

"Being a bit formal are we now," Wally teased. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Wally. Why are you calling?"

"Your secretary at the embassy contacted us when she couldn't reach you on your cell phone. She says you need to call her right away and that it's an emergency," he explained.

Worry moved through Donna. "Was the embassy attacked? Is she okay?"

"The embassy is fine and there is nothing major happening in New York. Honestly I don't know what the emergency is just that you need to call her right away."

"Okay, talk to you later," she responded.

"Later gorgeous," he said as he cut the communication.

Donna's mind was still trying to process the last few minutes, when strong arms wrapped around her waist and Marcus pulled her into another searing kiss. For a few minutes, Donna was again lost in a passionate haze before her reason kicked in and she pulled away.

"That was Wally from the Watchtower," she breathed against his lips. She pulled back farther and continued, "My secretary at the embassy is desperately trying to contact me and I have to call her."

She quickly stood and offered her hand to Marcus to pull him up. "Maybe it has something to do with the committee and Dr. Cale," he surmised as he followed her back to the study where she left her phone and messenger bag.

"If that woman has done anything against the Themysician Embassy she is in for a world of Amazonian pain," Donna growled.

"Just call her," he said reasonably.

Donna hit the number for the embassy from one of the several missed calls and waited as it connected. The phone on the other end of the line had barely begun to ring before it was answered. "Oh thank goodness you called back, Your Highness. I've been trying to reach you for half an hour," Katherine, her secretary, stated.

"Sorry I wasn't near my phone," Donna apologized. "What's the problem?"

"A Dr. Leslie Anderson is here and she is very insistent about seeing you. She says it is very important."


	14. Chapter 14 Breakeven

A/N—Okay everyone sorry for the delay. Real life decided to come down and kick my ass. But don't worry the next chapter will be along much more quickly. Thanks to Psyche613 for her input and a big thanks to Hepburn for her wonderful beta even though she is fighting off a bad cold. And some extra thanks to dwparsnip and Delta808th from nudging me to get this chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

One still in love while the other one's leaving

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)—Breakeven by The Script

**Chapter 14—Breakeven **

Bruce tried to empty his mind as he pounded the heavy bag. He was experiencing a plethora of emotions—hurt, anger, frustration and guilt. Diana's animosity was like poison in his veins, making him feel sick but not strong enough to purge the love he felt for her. And this thought depressed him even more as he felt like a pathetic fool for harboring feelings that she so clearly didn't return. But one way or another she would soon be gone. He just hoped that he could at least clear her name. The world needed Wonder Woman and all the good she could do.

So he kept pounding the bag until the pain in his chest became so much that he couldn't breathe. Trying to pound away these feelings took its physical toll and he collapsed against the bag and slid to the floor. He was unable, even with his immense will power, to continue. He put his head between his knees and fought passing out until his lungs finally started to again pull in the air that his body needed. But even as his body calmed itself, he knew the pain and longing wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't stop loving her even when it seemed hopeless. The past fourteen years had taught him that much. She was forever his love.

As his head cleared, he heard the unmistakable sound of the Cave's transporter activating. He rose from the floor and moved toward the section that housed the transporter. He pulled off his boxing gloves and tape and rubbed his bruised knuckles. _I am going to have to rub some arnica cream into them, _he thought absently as he approached Marcus who stood at the transporter controls.

"What is going on?" Bruce asked.

Marcus swiftly turned toward him, the excitement clear in his eyes. "I just transported Donna to the Themysciran embassy. Dr. Leslie Anderson is there to see her."

Bruce's brows rose in surprise. He was positive after meeting Dr. Anderson that she was clueless about Veronica's unsavory business practices, so he wondered why she would want to see Donna. His gut told him she was a woman with a lot of integrity so maybe she had learned something important that they could use.

"We should inform Diana," Bruce said as he ignored the tight feeling in his chest that was brought about just saying her name.

"I will see to it," Marcus said as he headed upstairs.

"And put a shirt on," Bruce smirked and almost smiled was he saw the color rise in Marcus's face as he left the cave. Bruce fought off the wave of envy that came with the realization that a romance seemed to be progressing nicely between his butler and Diana's sister.

Fifteen minutes later Marcus hurried down the stairs and said, "Her Highness is not in the Manor."

* * *

Diana let the tears she had been suppressing fall as soon as Clark shut the door to his Watchtower office/quarters. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her as she let the tears flow. He even handed her several tissues.

As the torrent started to ease up he said, "I am guessing this has something to do with Bruce?"

Diana looked at him with such a shocked expression it made him laugh.

"It's not that hard to figure out. You are staying at his home and the only other time you have cried in front of me, he was involved," Clark said reasonably. "So do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"Yes," she said softly as she told him about everything that had happened since she had been staying at the manor. She blushed as she told him about how they had sex and then the argument after, but she continued on ending with her conversation with Alfred. The tears were flowing again as she talked and her stomach twisted in knots. The more that she spoke, the worse she felt, and Clark's response didn't help.

"I can't say that I disagree with Alfred."

Diana's face showed her shock and hurt, so Clark continued. "Diana, you know you're one of my best friends and I love you like family, but the way you are treating Bruce is just wrong."

"But you know how much he hurt me," she responded as she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered as painful memories washed through her mind.

"Yeah I do, but I also know how much he suffered too," Clark said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"He used me...he didn't love me..." she began.

"Stop!" he interrupted sharply. "You know in your heart that that isn't true."

Did she? She had long assigned him to the role of roué in their relationship. "No...No..." she denied shaking her head.

Clark released a loud sigh. "And I thought Lois was the most stubborn woman on the planet. Diana, he did and does love you and you can try to deny it but that won't make it any less true. Did you ever wonder how I just showed up at your door after you broke up with him?"

She scrunched her nose in thought. "Actually, now that you mention it, I never really thought about it."

"I'm sure you didn't. You were a bit preoccupied with drowning in your tears and all," he joked as Diana glared. "Bruce called me and told me what happened and that you would need a friend. He wanted to make sure you would be okay."

"He did?" she questioned.

"Yeah and I had never heard his voice more hollow. It sounded as if a piece of his soul had been torn from him. I realized in that moment how much he loved you."

"But he betrayed me. He married another woman," Diana hissed at the painful memory.

"What choice did he have? Bruce is an honorable man and he couldn't just abandon Barbara and his child – even if it cost him the one thing he wanted most in the world," he stated.

Diana knew that was true. Bruce was not a man to shirk his responsibilities or not try his best to correct a mistake he'd made. It had been one of the many reasons she had loved him.

"Diana you need to forgive him. I really thought you had when you married King, but I guess I should have known better. You don't handle betrayal well," he sighed.

She opened her mouth to stubbornly deny his statement when he said, "Shayera."

Diana sighed and said, "I suppose you are right, but I did get over it with Shay so why can't I get over it with Bruce? Intellectually I know I should, because like you said he was only doing the honorable thing. But in my heart I am still so angry."

"That's because you love him and you're afraid," he said simply. Diana jerked away from him as if he had slapped her. "Come on Diana, at one point I may have been oblivious to your feelings toward my friend but after being married to Lois for over a decade, I am much more keen at reading a woman's emotions," he said with a smile.

"No...No I don't! I did, but I am over it...well yeah there is still some tension...and a lot of physical attraction but...I shouldn't...after all this time...Hera...I do. I love him."

"Yeah you do and you are going to be miserable until you forgive him. He deserves it and you owe it to yourself. And if you're lucky he will forgive you too."

"Why would he need to forgive me?!" she shrieked. Clark just raised an eyebrow and Diana felt shame as she recalled her behavior over the past month. And then she felt a keening pain at the thought that he wouldn't forgive her.

_When this is over, don't ever come to me and ask for my help again. _His angry words from that fateful night echoed in her head.

Clark put a comforting arm around her, as her mind was full of emotional turmoil. "You cannot predict or control how Bruce will react but you can make things better. Let go of the anger and be the compassionate, loving woman who is one of my best friends. Even if things don't work out between you, you will feel better not carrying this bitterness in your heart."

Before Diana could even think about what he had just said her communicator buzzed.

"Wonder Woman, this is Batman please respond." His voice was coolly impersonal and Diana nearly shivered at the cold feeling it gave her.

"This is Wonder Woman."

"Diana, where the Hell are you?" he growled.

"The Watchtower," she snapped. "Why do you care?" Her tone was not friendly either, but his attitude was ticking her off. She blushed and turned away from Clark's admonishing gaze.

"Why the Hell...never mind," he began. "I need you to return to the Cave immediately. There may be a break in your case."

"What?!"

"You sister is talking to Dr. Leslie Anderson at the Themysciran embassy."

* * *

Donna practically ran to her office as soon as she materialized on the transporter pad in the embassy. She had thrown a hooded sweatshirt over her shorts and sports bra in her mad rush to get to the embassy before Leslie Anderson gave up and left. She was flushed and sweaty and her body was still throbbing from the frenzied passion she had just experienced with Marcus. She struggled to clear her mind of the memories of his heated kisses as she raced down the corridor toward the office she had had since Diana had founded the embassy. Honestly she had no idea what to expect from the good doctor as both Bruce and Diana had insisted that Leslie was not involved in Veronica's schemes.

What she really didn't expect to see was the clearly agitated and nervous woman pacing back and forth in her office. She looked ready to explode with nervous energy and Donna took a deep breath, composing herself so that she could speak calmly with the good doctor.

"Dr. Anderson, hello," she began. "I am sorry for my messy appearance and for the delay in getting here. I am Princess Donna of Themyscira, how can I help you?"

Leslie seemed almost startled out of her pacing and she paled as she saw Donna. "I…I..don't..." she began and Donna panicked as it looked as though Leslie Anderson was about to faint or run.

"Are you okay?" Donna said softly as she went to her and guided her to one of the chairs that sat in front of her desk. "Can I get you some water or coffee or anything?"

Leslie looked up at her with shining eyes and Donna knew she was about to cry. "I wish you could get back the best friend that I thought I knew better than anyone else," she whispered as a couple of stray tears ran down her face.

Donna grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on her desk and handed them to Leslie. She could feel her heart going out to the woman as she asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Leslie's mouth twisted into a bitter facsimile of a smile. "Not really but I have to anyway. I just can believe what I heard but I won't let them hurt an innocent boy."

Donna's brow furrowed in confusion as a chill ran down her spine. What kind of horrors was Veronica Cale capable of? "I don't understand…"

Leslie sighed. "Of course you don't. I am making a jumbled mess of this conversation. It's just that I can't believe Veronica…" she closed her eyes in pain then opened them again.

"I met Veronica at Harvard. We were both only sixteen. I was a shy science geek with very few social skills. Both my parents were scientists and I was an only child who didn't relate well to most of my peers in high school. I was looking forward to Harvard because I figured I would meet more people like myself…only it didn't turn out quite that way. Yes, I quickly made a few friends in my classes but my roommate was not very nice. She was a rich prep school graduate majoring in romance languages. She was quite intelligent but her main goal seemed to be having as much sex as possible. She was constantly locking me out of our room by pushing a chair under the knob.

One evening after I came back from dinner, she had again locked me out of the room. I had a mid-term in organic chemistry the next day and I needed my books and notes. I don't know why but I just started crying in the lounge. I hated being uncomfortable in my room and subjected to the whims of a girl who didn't give a care about anyone else.

Well, Veronica found me sobbing. She got the story out of me and like a lioness, she charged to my room. She took the key and unlocked the door and then she kicked it so hard that the chair slid across the room. She barged in and told off my naked roommate as she grabbed my books. She let me stay in her room since her roommate had left for a long weekend. She was incredible. We pretty much became instant best friends that weekend," Leslie said softly.

Donna sat patiently and listened. Dr. Anderson was obviously hurting and Donna's heart went out her. It was clear that Veronica was more than just a best friend to her; she was a sister.

Leslie wiped her face and continued. "Ronnie somehow finagled a room switch and we became roommates. I liked that she was tough and was the kind of person who got things done. She made me feel good about being smart as she was the same way. I could tell her anything and it felt like she was the same with me. She told me about her mom, who had become a single mother when her deadbeat dad ran out on them. She told me about how they had very little money and that they couldn't afford great medical care when her mother became sick with cancer. Her mother's death had inspired her to be a doctor so that she could help prevent others from having to go through what she had to with her mother. She was so good and strong that I just can't believe…" Leslie trailed off as she choked up and buried her face in her hands.

Donna handed her more tissues and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Leslie had obviously found out something disturbing about Veronica Cale and it probably had something to do with Diana or she wouldn't be here. She also knew from experience that she just needed to listen and eventually Leslie would give her the information she needed.

"It okay, Dr. Anderson. Just take your time."

She looked up at Donna and gave her a watery smile. "Call me Leslie and thank you for your patience. I just want you to understand that Veronica is not really a bad person. Since we met, she has always been there for me. Like when my fiancé dumped me because he said I spent too much time at work. She came over with ice cream, booze and chick flicks and agreed with me that men sucked."

Both Leslie and Donna chuckled softly at that. And Donna could really relate to her. She really would lose it if she found out something terrible about Diana. Donna never for a minute doubted Diana's innocence, so if she did find out that her sister had killed a man in cold blood it would rock her world. Unfortunately for Leslie, it seemed she had discovered something awful about her friend, Veronica Cale.

"So, you must see how coming here pains me but I just can't sit by and do nothing. Earlier today I overheard Veronica and Ari talking about kidnapping and possibly hurting Wonder Woman's son."

Donna reeled back in shock and she fought off a wave of panic. Her rational mind pretty much knew he was safe at Wayne Manor because nobody knew he was there, but she had seen impossible things in her time. She reached up to her communicator when Leslie spoke again.

"This is all his fault. I didn't like it when Ronnie brought in Ari Buchanan as a consultant. He just gave me the creeps but Ronnie really liked him and since she handled the business side of things, I went along with her. I was so stupid to let him corrupt her so much."

Donna closed her eyes a moment before reaching for her messenger bag and withdrawing her laptop. She really hated to disillusion Leslie even more about her friend but she deserved to know the truth.

"Leslie, I hate to tell you this but Veronica was corrupted long before Ari came along." Donna quickly pulled up a file downloaded from one of James Tibbett's flash drives. She turned the computer toward Leslie and showed her pictures from the Cale Anderson lab in Indonesia.

Leslie looked at the pictures and read the information in the file. More tears streamed down her face but when she finally spoke, her voice was eerily calm. "Where did you get this information?"

"From some flash drives found in a storage unit owned by James Tibbett. For years he had been collecting information on Veronica's unethical business practices," Donna replied.

Leslie closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Ari killed him. I overheard him casually talking about it with Ronnie. His life meant nothing to him."

As Leslie spoke, Donna began to hear what was being said as if it were coming through a thick fog. Suddenly she was seeing Leslie Anderson confronting Veronica Cale in her office.

"Ronnie how could you do all this?"

"I did it for you. The business would never have been able to make it this far without me making some tough choices, sweetie. And your work would never have been as valued at another company," Veronica pleaded desperately.

"We could have expanded more slowly," Leslie stated in a cold tone. "Murder is murder Ronnie, no matter what you call it."

"I didn't want Tibbett killed, I just wanted the information he had on Cale Anderson. I was going to make everything right and shut down those labs, but then Tibbett tried to blackmail me. I couldn't let him destroy all we had worked for but Ari took it too far," Veronica said desperately as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"What about David Goodson? He was an innocent man who was murdered to frame Wonder Woman," Leslie sternly questioned her closest friend.

"We needed that W.H.O contract and she was doing everything to make sure we didn't get it!" Veronica tried to equivocate.

"So you had a man murdered?!" Leslie hissed. "How can you live with yourself? I don't even know you anymore."

Veronica's face crumpled as she started to cry in earnest. "I am so sorry. You have to forgive me..."

"We have to go to the police," Leslie stated.

"But our company will be ruined," Veronica whined.

Leslie narrowed her eyes and shook her head but before she could say anything a harsh voice behind her snarled, "Enough of this caviling. I will not have some meddlesome bitch ruining my plans."

Leslie spun around to see Ari morph into a seven foot tall man dressed in Ancient Greek armor. He was blond and incredibly handsome in a harsh sort of way. His blue eyes flashed fire red as a fireball appeared in his hands.

"Gods no," Donna whispered as she came out of her vision. "_Ares._"


	15. Chapter 15 Nothing Else Matters

A/N—Sorry this chapter took longer than I expected as I had to rewrite part of it as it was too hard to follow originally. Thank goodness for my beta Hepburn who let me know that not everyone knew what I was thinking LOL. Thanks to Psyche613 for her input, which helped with my characterization of Diana and a big thanks to Hepburn for her wonderful beta. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know—Nothing Else Matters by Mettallica

**Chapter 15—Nothing Else Matters**

Leslie strode purposefully into Veronica's office carrying a manila file. Having just returned from New York, she steeled herself for a confrontation with her partner. Leslie hoped that she could convince Veronica to go to the police and tell them the truth at least with regards to David Goodson's murder. If Veronica refused, then she, herself, would go to the FBI with all the information from James Tibbett's flash drives. She knew it would delay or possibly even end her current research but it was a small price to pay to assure that justice was done for the two murdered men. She certainly wouldn't cry over whatever punishment Ari received.

Veronica looked up from her computer as Leslie stalked into the room, "Leslie darlin', where have you been? It's nearly midnight and no one has seen you since noon. And you haven't answered your phone. I was worried." Leslie could tell that Veronica really was worried because her accent always became more pronounced when she was agitated.

"I flew to New York and just got back not too long ago," Leslie said coolly.

"Why ever would you suddenly need to go to New York? I was there this morning for the W.H.O. meeting and it didn't go well. I wanted to talk with you about it," Veronica stated with a perplexed look on her face.

"I heard something quite disturbing so I went to see Wonder Woman's sister at the embassy."

"Why the Hell would you go to see one of them? That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Those harpies are trying to ruin our reputation!" the head of Cale Anderson exclaimed.

"Funny, from what I have learned, I think the person who is going to destroy Cale Anderson is you," Leslie said harshly.

"Sweetie, I don't know what kinda lies they told you..." Veronica began.

Leslie interrupted with a harsh bark of laughter, startling her oldest friend. "Lies, oh that is a good one coming from you!" She slapped the file on Veronica's desk. "Princess Donna showed me some interesting information on our foreign subsidiaries. Now I understand why you never wanted me to visit our foreign labs."

Veronica quickly looked through the file and her expression became angry. "This is all a load of bull crap honey. I told you they hate our company for some reason..."

"Stop!" she exclaimed. "Just stop lying to me. How many years have you been lying to me? Is our friendship just one big lie?"

Veronica blanched at her words. "Of course not, sweetie. I love you like you were my own flesh and blood. Sure, I may have kept some of the minutiae of the day to day business from you but only so you could focus on your research."

"You are calling these filthy and disgustingly run labs minutiae?" Leslie hissed. "How about the illegal drug trade?"

Veronica face paled and became like stone. "I'm telling you that they are lying. They are fabricating this information."

"Really, Ronnie? Wonder Woman, who has a reputation for upholding the truth above all else, is making up lies about you and our company? Why would she? She hardly even knows us."

"Because she is some kind of crazy animal lover psycho," Veronica defended herself. "And maybe she became a bit loco after her husband was killed. She is accused of murdering his killer."

"Accused being the operative word. It hasn't been proven that she did anything wrong. For all we know she could've been framed by someone who had something to gain from her being out of the way," Leslie stated. Her tone and expression left no doubt that she believed Veronica was involved in this as well.

Veronica didn't even react to the innuendo in Leslie's tone. "Darlin' you always want to believe the best about people and that is one of the things I love about you. But sometimes our icons turn out to be something less than we believe them to be."

"Oh, just stop patronizing me! I'm not stupid Ronnie and you know it! Those files came from flash drives collected over the years by our very own dead security chief," she said coldly.

When Veronica opened her mouth to speak Leslie cut her off. "And before you start spewing more lies - I know Ari killed him trying to get this very information. I overheard you and Ari talking after you came back from New York. I know you are behind David Goodson's murder and the explosion that destroyed Wonder Woman's house. I know everything and that's why I went to New York to see Troia. So just cut the crap!"

Veronica seemed to wilt at Leslie words and the unforgiving look in her eyes. She looked down in guilt and shame. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Leslie softened a bit as she saw her friend start to break down. "Ronnie how could you do all this?"

"I did it for you. The business would never have been able to make it this far without me making some tough choices, sweetie. And your work would never have been as valued at another company," Veronica pleaded desperately.

"We could have expanded more slowly," Leslie stated in a hard but quiet tone. "Murder is murder Ronnie, no matter what you call it."

"I didn't want Tibbett killed, I just wanted the information he had on Cale Anderson. I was going to make everything right and shut down those labs, but then Tibbett tried to blackmail me. I couldn't let him destroy all we had worked for but Ari took it too far," Veronica said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What about David Goodson? He was an innocent man who was murdered to frame Wonder Woman," Leslie sternly questioned her closest friend.

"We needed that W.H.O contract and she was doing everything to make sure we didn't get it," Veronica tried to equivocate.

"So you had a man murdered?!" Leslie hissed. "How can you live with yourself? I don't even know you anymore."

Veronica's face crumpled as she started to cry in earnest. "I am so sorry. You have to forgive me..."

"We have to go to the police," Leslie stated.

"But our company will be ruined," Veronica whined.

Leslie narrowed her eyes and shook her head but before she could say anything a harsh voice behind her snarled, "Enough of this caviling. I will not have some meddlesome bitch ruining my plans."

Leslie spun around to see Ari morph into a seven foot tall man dressed in Ancient Greek armor. He was blond and incredibly handsome in a harsh sort of way. His blue eyes flashed fire red as a fireball appeared in his hands.

Before she could react, he threw it at her and would have been incinerated if an impenetrable silver bracelet hadn't deflected it.

* * *

Diana paced back and forth in Leslie's office as Bruce, Marcus and Donna watched and listened to the tablet in Marcus hands.

"I don't understand why we don't confront Veronica and Ares ourselves? I really don't like putting Dr. Anderson at risk," she snapped.

"We've been over this. It's the best way to get the evidence to clear your name and Dr. Anderson volunteered," Batman said in a hard voice as Marcus and Donna continued the surveillance. Diana heart raced as they stated at each other a few minutes before Batman turned back to the tablet.

To say things were awkward between them would be an understatement. Diana didn't know what to say or do around Bruce after her conversation with Kal. And thank the gods that they had the business of clearing her name to capture their focus.

After her vision, Donna had told Leslie that she was in danger and had contacted the Cave. Diana had actually been surprised to learn Ares had set her up to be arrested for David Goodson's murder. In all their confrontations in the past he had always attacked her directly, usually after she tried to stop some conflict he had instigated.

Bruce had questioned Donna thoroughly and also Leslie about Leslie's business and had come up with a plan. He had asked Leslie if she would be willing to try and get a confession out of Veronica. She had agreed though Diana had expressed her worry about endangering an innocent woman.

So they had gone to the embassy and Marcus had installed a camera and microphone into Dr. Anderson's glasses. Again Diana had been surprised he had brought in Marcus but Bruce explained that Marcus often provided tech support for him. With Ares being involved he was going to need Marcus to make sure they recorded the information they needed and to watch out for Leslie so that Donna, she and he could focus on the god.

So Leslie had been told that Marcus was a former British MI-5 agent who had extensive connections with the CIA and FBI. As he was currently living in Gotham, Batman had enlisted his assistance with the case against Wonder Woman.

After everything had been set up they had flown to Dallas and now they were hiding in Leslie's office waiting for Donna to give the signal of when the should go after Ares.

As soon as Donna heard Leslie say, "We have to go to the police," she signaled for them to go. Diana moved with the great speed through the open door to Veronica's office just in time to see Ari transform into Ares. Without thinking she moved to block Leslie form the hostile Olympian and she was just in time to block the fireball aimed at the doctor. Marcus Pennyworth quickly moved in hauled her out of the crossfire and into a safe corner of the room.

"Always there to destroy my fun, Princess," Ares sneered. "What is it with you Amazons?! You should be worshipping me, not defying me! What is it going to take to get you out of my way?"

"More than you've got, godling" she said as she pulled her sword from its sheath. He pulled his as well but took a moment to throw a fireball at Batman, who had pulled his cape off and was using it to stop the fire. Without thought, Diana jumped in the way and deflected it with the blade of her sword. Ares used the distraction to launch his attack. He sliced into her left shoulder but Diana's reflexes were swift enough for her to twist away from a thrust that would have speared her heart. As it was, the pain momentarily threw off her tactics and he would have dealt her another blow if a powerful fist hadn't connected with his nose.

As blood trickled from his nostrils he looked over just in time to see Troia launch a jumping roundhouse kick into his side causing him to stumble. He swiftly launched a fireball at her, which she deflected with her bracelet, sending more of the carpet up in flames.

"Ah Princess, I am so disappointed that you don't feel strong enough to face me on your own," Ares taunted as he blocked a thrust from Diana's sword and pushed her back.

"Well she isn't stupid enough to face off against the god of war without some backup," Donna hissed.

"Rather weak backup. A couple of puny mortals and a juvenile Amazon," he smirked. The smoke from the burning carpet set off the fire alarm and a few moments later the sprinkler system in the ceiling unleashed a deluge of water.

Diana sprang into action as the room filled with water. She executed several swift attacks before spinning and slicing into Ares' sword arm, causing him to drop his sword as blood gushed down his arm. "Don't worry, I think I can provide the challenge you so desire."

Ares threw a few more fireballs that she deflected with her sword. "You truly have become a thorn in my side. You had to make it your mission to rob me of my power. Well I robbed you of yours. All it took for me to bring you down was to kill one insignificant mortal. The world turned on you just like that. Pretty clever, if I do say so myself." He quickly grabbed his sword with the hand of his uninjured arm and swung brutally at Diana.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me," Diana retorted as she parried his attack. "How many times have I had to stop you since Kasnia? There was the conflict in Chong-Mai, a skirmish in Nicaragua after years of peace and two small wars in the Middle East. Seems like you are more a pain in my side."

"Well when I win this time you won't have to worry because you will be with Hades!" he raged.

They exchanged several attacks, feints, parries and ripostes. They struggled around the room and the huge sodden office became a wreck of broken furniture and decorations. Ares landed a foot in Diana's middle and she flew back into Veronica's beautiful mahogany desk, shattering it to pieces. She swiftly leaped back up and blocked a sword swipe that would have beheaded her. Their swords remained locked as he tried to force her back down. She needed both hands to match the strength of his one arm and she knew she would need to use skill and strategy to beat him. He was a god after all, no matter how foolishly he acted. Which is why she hadn't come alone.

Donna launched an aerial sidekick into his sword arm breaking the deadlock but he batted her away so hard that he knocked her through the top floor office window. Marcus was so shocked and worried that he abandoned his post guarding Leslie to run to the window only to have Donna float back up and through the broken window.

Donna smirked at him and inquired, "Did you forget that I could fly?"

"Apparently," he replied in a sheepish tone before pulling her aside as Ares and Diana again fought around the office leaving broken the sofa and coffee table in their wake. Ares moved in close enough to punch Diana in the face, stunning the Amazon, and allowing him an opening to knock her sword from her hands. Before the brutal god could deliver a fatal thrust into her abdomen, Batman leaped onto his back and released several smoke pellets in Ares face. Ares backhanded the Dark Knight across the room into the far wall where he collapsed in a heap.

"Batman!" Diana screamed but wasted no time grabbing her lasso and throwing it around her enemy. She quickly pulled hard. "Hera, give me strength!" she yelled as she yanked him off his feet. Donna quickly joined in and her lasso closed around his feet. The two Amazons swiftly moved to bind him in their gold and silver lariats.

"I will break these bonds and make you harpies pay for your blatant disrespect of a god," Ares hissed as he struggled futilely against the bindings.

"These ropes were forged by Hephaestus and empowered by the fires of Hestia. You know that you cannot break their bonds," Diana said clearly as she held him down.

"I will eventually get free and..." Ares threatened.

"Shut up and be still," Donna barked in aggravation, tired of hearing the pompous ass speak. He immediately went still and quiet while glaring furiously at the younger Amazon. She smirked. "Oh yeah and they force anyone bound in them to submit to the will of the holder of the lasso."

As the office quieted, sirens could be heard in the background. The police and fire department were on their way. Leslie scanned the office and realized someone had slipped out during the fight. "Veronica is gone."

Diana, who had immediately gone to check on Bruce, looked around the room and verified that Leslie was correct. "Where would she go?"

Leslie thought for a moment. "She has a personal jet on the roof. She probably took off in that," she stated in a resigned voice.

Seeing that Bruce's heart was beating and he was breathing, she turned away and flew out the broken window to the rooftop. The jet was gone and Diana did a 360-degree turn in the air and scanned the sky. Even with her enhanced vision she couldn't tell what direction she had gone. She must have escaped as soon as Ares attacked. Diana sighed and decided she would have to deal with Dr. Cale later.

She returned to the office. "She escaped," is all she said as she went over to Marcus who was kneeling next to Batman. He groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Diana said softly and Bruce just stared at her for a moment.

His face revealed no emotion as he replied, "I've had worse."

Diana smiled slightly. "I suppose you have." She and Marcus helped him up but he seemed steady so they soon let him go.

"You have a bruise on you cheek," he stated. "And your shoulder is bleeding." He reached into a compartment on his belt and pulled out some bandages. Without speaking, Diana turned her shoulder towards him. She was briefly overwhelmed by a sense of nostalgia. How many times in the past had Bruce bandaged her wounds?

Despite all their personal feelings, they had always worked well together. He was someone she had trusted with her life from the beginning and she had trusted him to find a way to clear her name and he had.

Marcus, meanwhile, was tapping away at his tablet. He smiled as images played back for him. "We got all we need," he said. "All of Veronica's confession and Ares attack all on video. Thank you Dr. Anderson."

Leslie tapped her glasses and gave a melancholy smile to Marcus. "I had to make things right. Though seeing Ari turn into the Greek god of war was a bit more overwhelming than I expected. I am sorry, your Highness, for all that Veronica did." The pain in Leslie's eyes tugged at Diana's sense of compassion.

"No need to apologize Dr. Anderson, you had no part in Ares' and Veronica's plans. And please call me Diana. You are a brave woman and I am eternally in debt to you. Thank you."

"Call me Leslie," she said with a bittersweet smile. "So what's next? The police and firefighters should be here soon."

"I need to take Ares to Athena's temple on Themyscira as the human court system is not properly equipped to punish a god. We need Olympus to do that. Will you take care of Thomas until I get back?" Diana said giving Bruce an intense look.

He returned her deep stare. "Of course."

Marcus tapping furiously at his tablet said, "Well this video bit with Ares is about to go viral and I will give the police the entire video with Veronica."

"And I will go with Marcus and tell the police everything I know," Leslie said.

"Hopefully it will be more than enough to get them to drop the charges against her Highness. And the viral video should do a lot to sway public opinion," Marcus stated with a dashing smile, as he brushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. Diana didn't miss the scorching look he exchanged with her sister before both quickly turned away.

"Thank you Marcus," Diana said and just as the firefighters burst into the room she and Donna flew with Ares to her invisible jet hovering nearby. She looked over to see Batman using his grapnel to get to the Batwing. A strange mixture of feelings moved through her as she watched him go. There was still so much they had to resolve even if the case was over. But she would think about all that later she decided as she set the course for Themyscira.

* * *

Diana sighed as she landed the plane on the island. She and Donna had chosen to be quiet for the journey, both lost in their thoughts. Part of her wondered what was bothering Donna but the Amazon champion was too lost in her own emotions to ask. She was glad that this ordeal would soon be over but at the same time her heart ached. Should she fix things with Bruce? What if she couldn't fix things with Bruce? And what would fixing things mean for them?

Both Amazons lifted the large god of war. He continued to glare daggers at them and his hatred was palpable. Their mother, the Queen, and her honor guard, which included Phillipus and Artemis, met them at the steps of Athena's temple. Diana had contacted her on route to the island.

"It is good to see both my daughters even if it is less than the best of circumstances," Hippolyta said with a concerned smile.

"The circumstances will improve once we turn this jackass over to Athena," Donna said with a smirk earning another glare from the muted Ares.

The group, lead by Diana and Donna, who carried Ares, climbed the steps of Athena's temple. They lit the a fire on her alter and made a proper sacrifice before kneeling and offering a prayer that she would come to see them. They remained kneeling with their heads bent until a few minutes later they felt a presence in the temple.

"Arise my Amazons and speak what business you have with me," the goddess said.

Diana rose and looked at the beautiful goddess with the fierce gray eyes and the owl sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

"We have brought you Ares for you to return to Olympus," she said as she gestured to the bound god lying at their feet.

Athena couldn't help the smirk that briefly crossed her lips. "Would you care to explain why he is bound with yours and your sister's lassos?"

Diana explained everything that had happened and Ares plan to destroy Diana's reputation. Athena listened patiently and at the end of Diana's story said to her brother, "Oh brother when will you learn not to mess with my Champion? I chose her for a reason. Though it does amuse me greatly every time she brings you down. You may unbind him. He has no power in my temple."

The Amazons did as they were bid and freed the god of war. He immediately started cursing. "Oh you harridans are going to pay for this humiliation. When I am though with you…"

"Enough dear brother," Athena interrupted. "It will be a long time before you even think about hurting my Champion again when I am done with you."

"Father will…" Ares began.

"Father will do nothing. He is tired of you constantly embarrassing him with your amazing stupidity. Though this indirect attack shows at least some imagination. It is almost clever how you nearly robbed her of her ability to spread her message of peace."

"He was working with a very intelligent mortal woman. I think the plan was hers," Donna said impudently.

"Shut up you stupid whore. You know nothing," he raged and Athena laughed.

"Oh brother I think it is time to go before you again prove to me what a brainless ass you truly are," she stated and with those final words they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well now that this mess is over how about some dinner? It has been so long since I have had you both home," Hippolyta stated. Like any mother, she really knew how to press the guilt button in both her daughters.

Diana smiled repentantly and said, "Of course, Mother," as they all left the temple.


	16. Chapter 16 Let My Love Open The Door

A/N—Okay everyone sorry for the delay and please forgive me for the lack of BMWW in this chapter. Not to worry but the next chapter will be devoted to them. But Veronica and Donna/Marcus needed some attention. But I still hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to Psyche613 for her amazing help in Veronica's characterization. She is truly scary in her understanding of sociopaths and psychopaths (LOL). And a big thanks to my ever wonderful beta Hepburn. This chapter is truly M rated due to language, adult themes and sexual content so you are warned. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When people keep repeating

That you'll never fall in love

When everybody keeps retreating

But you can't seem to get enough

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart

When everything feels all over

When everybody seems unkind

I'll give you a four-leaf clover

Take all the worry out of your mind

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart I have the only key to your heart

I can stop you falling apart

Try today, you'll find this way

Come on and give me a chance to say

Let my love open the door

It's all I'm living for

Release yourself from misery

Only one thing's gonna set you free

That's my love

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart

When tragedy befalls you

Don't let them bring you down

Love can cure your problem

You're so lucky I'm around

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart—Let My Love Open The Door by Pete Townsend

**Chapter 16—Let My Love Open The Door**

Veronica grimaced as she stepped off the large private jet and into the warm tropical air. She was exhausted by the long flight and now felt a bit nauseous, and the heat and humidity were definitely not helping. The past few days had really been a disaster as all her carefully laid plans had gone to shit.

"Welcome to Oolong Island, Dr. Cale," Dr. Mortis said as he greeted her at the bottom of the steps. Veronica rolled her eyes. She had just lost her company, a great deal of money and the only person she has ever given a damn about had betrayed her. She didn't want to see Mortis' ugly face at the moment.

She looked past him and saw that Ira Quimby and her chief island administrator, Tanya, accompanied him. Veronica had purchased Oolong Island five years ago from the Chinese government using a portion of the revenue from her illegal drug cartel. Too many people and companies fail by not diversifying and not having a back up plan. Veronica did not like to fail and she always planned ahead. This island wasn't just a safe haven. It was also a profitable business specializing in high tech weaponry. Here she had a security force of well-trained mercenaries and a team of scientists with questionable ethics. The island had cost her a pretty penny but it was worth it. Now it was a good source of revenue, albeit illegal revenue. But since no government had claim over the island no laws really applied here except the ones she enforced. So there was no one who could arrest her while she remained on the island and extradition laws did not apply.

It had been her foray into weapons that had brought her to the attention of the god of war. She probably should have trusted her first instinct not to get involved with him but what he had to offer just seemed so attractive. When he had offered to help get Wonder Woman out of her way she let him. It had been a mistake to overlook his arrogance and mad stupidity – the idiot god had fucked up everything. He didn't plan for the princess going to Batman. Batman could find a fart in the wind, the son of a bitch. And they had somehow gotten to Leslie of all people. Veronica swallowed hard to control the rage that burned in her chest at the thought of her _friend's_ betrayal.

She glared at Dr. Mortis before turning to Tanya. She disliked the man but he was an evil genius so she put up with him. She completely ignored Ira, though she could tolerate him a better than Mortis. He was the head of her team of scientists that liked to call themselves the Science Squad. She found the name, as well as much of the team, juvenile and annoying. "Tanya, are my quarters ready? The trip here has been hot and tiring and I want a shower and some rest before I deal with anyone," she barked tersely as she turned away from the two male scientists. She grimaced as the hot wind carried the sweet smell of gardenias. The cloying odor just added to her nausea.

"Yes ma'am. Your quarters are prepared and I am pleased to drive you there," Tanya stated as she escorted her boss to a large black SUV. Veronica climbed into the front passenger seat and closed the door, grateful for the cool air of the air-conditioned car. She looked out the tinted window to see Tanya pointing to a jeep on the other side of the tarmac. The scientists irritably headed toward it and Veronica smiled, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with them for a while. Tanya was a find. The woman had ice in her veins and she kept everything and everyone on the island in check.

Veronica hadn't thought twice as she rushed out of her office after Ares began his attack. You couldn't hesitate to save your own ass when shit went down with the Justice League. And if something had happened to Leslie, it was her own fault for going behind Veronica's back and trusting the stupid meta-whores. She wasn't going to jail for anyone, not even Leslie. Veronica scowled at the thought. She still couldn't believe that the Wonder bitches had gotten to Leslie and turned her against her best friend. Veronica had spent years cultivating Leslie's affection for her and all her effort had been destroyed in one afternoon. Now she would no longer be able to benefit from Leslie's genius. Of course, it was a relief that she could finally stop faking her eternal devotion to that gullible social misfit. It had been necessary annoyance, as Leslie's research had made her millions of dollars. She'd even paid off Leslie's stupid fiancé to leave her so that the good doctor could continue to focus on her job. The Princess of Themyscira was going to pay for stealing one of her most valuable assets.

She had taken her single person jet to a secret airstrip in Mexico that she used for her drug cartel. Once there she had one of her pilots fly her to Oolong Island in the South Pacific. So now she was safe, as hardly anyone knew about the island. Not even that slime ball Tibbett had known it existed. She smirked at getting at least one over on the sneaky little creep before he became worm food.

They swiftly drove through the compound that was like a small city. There were several large buildings that held several high tech laboratories. The island produced a wide range of armaments, from missiles to chemical and biological weapons. Besides IQ and Dr. Mortis, there was Professor Morrow, Dr. Sivana, Dr. Tyme and Dr. Cyclops conducting, with their various science teams, all the scientific research being done on the island. They even experimented with alien technology that Veronica had been able to smuggle to the island. They were all brilliant scientists and she was sure to keep them happy as they created technology and drugs that would make Veronica even more rich and powerful. She gave them whatever luxury or vice that they wanted as long as they produced. So far they had done very well.

The SUV exited the main compound and Tanya took a road that went up a hill, soon stopping in front of a beautiful white bungalow. If she had continued over the hill she would have driven to the barracks and training facilities of her security team. They had outposts all over the island and there were people constantly monitoring every thing on and around the island. You could never be too careful when you were an arms dealer.

The landscaping near the house was lush and provided plenty of shade for the stone terrace that encircled it. Tanya opened the front door and Veronica sighed contentedly as she walked into the cool comfort of the main room. She immediately sank down onto the plush white sofa in the living room.

The interior of the bungalow was painted in muted shades of green and blue and the furniture was modern but comfortable. Veronica had always liked staying here the few times a year in which she visited the island especially with its amazing view of the ocean from the large windows that lead to the back terrace. Of course the best part was the high tech security system. If someone tried to approach the house from any direction her security team would know and act immediately. And if that failed there was a hidden elevator in the closet of her bedroom that lead to a fortified bunker underneath the house.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Dr. Cale?" Tanya asked. "And would you like for me to have the chef prepare you a meal?"

All the stress and traveling in the last few days had made Veronica tired and weary as well as royally pissed off. "Just a cup of tea for now," she ordered. "I think I'll take a shower and rest for a while. I will summon you when I want to eat."

With a nod, Tanya walked toward the kitchen area in the great room to prepare the tea. Veronica headed toward the luxurious bathroom suite adjacent to her bedroom. After a soothing shower, Veronica slipped on a silk robe and drank the tea Tanya had prepared for her. Then she collapsed onto her bed and was asleep in minutes.

When she awakened a few hours later she was ravenous. The sun was beginning to set as she headed for her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a plate of artfully prepared sushi, some fruit salad, water and juice. Sushi was normally her favorite food but the thought of eating it at the moment made her queasy.

She opened a cabinet and spotted a jar of peanut butter and a box of crackers. She didn't hesitate to grab them and soon she was devouring the crackers liberally smeared with peanut butter. About the time she was chewing her tenth cracker she froze. First off, she really wasn't fond of peanut butter. She had eaten tons of it growing up, as it was a food provided to low-income homes by WIC. It reminded her of how poor she had been growing up. She hadn't touched the stuff in years, ever since she could afford the finest and most expensive food.

Then something clicked in her mind and she rushed to the laptop across the room and pulled up her calendar. She scanned last month and realized that she had missed her appointment to get her Depo Provera shot last month. Veronica closed her eyes as her face paled. Her regular assistant was gone on maternity leave and her temp had forgotten to remind her. She really would have to hire someone to kill the incompetent whore who had screwed up this and everything else. It would do society a favor to not have someone so stupid reproduce.

The nausea that had been relieved by the peanut butter and crackers returned full force and Veronica barely made it to the bathroom in time before she promptly threw up. After she recovered and rinsed out her mouth, she walked to her closet and quickly dressed in some light linen pants and a lightweight blouse. She stalked toward the car parked in the carport next to the bungalow and was soon driving down the hill to the medical building located at the bottom. She quickly parked and swiped the key card in her pocket through the slot next to the door. It opened automatically and she headed toward one of the empty labs.

It didn't take her long to find the things she needed and to draw a blood sample. She ran the tests a few times but the results were all the same. She was pregnant.

Rage shot through her and she threw a test tube against the wall where in shattered. Then she threw another and another and another until there were none left on the table. "_FUCK!"_ she screamed. While there was a possibility the child could be from her encounter with Dr. Magnus, she doubted it. They had used condoms. But Ares, the god of war, never used anything when they fucked, which had been pretty often in the last month.

Her face hit her palm as she sank down on a stool. She wanted it out of her. Now. She could easily arrange an abortion as the island had a full medical staff and small hospital if it was even possible to abort a child conceived from a god. She was pregnant with the child of a god. Her mind raced at the thought. Her child would be a demi-god and powerful. If it had her intelligence there would be no limits on what that child would be able to do. An evil smile spread across her face as she laid a hand protectively over what was probably the greatest weapon she could ever produce. Her mind was soon lost to imagining all the ways she would train the child to destroy the immortal bitch that had nearly ruined her life.

* * *

Donna sighed as she stepped into the six-point shower in her room at Wayne Manor. She was going to miss this shower when she left later today… _This shower among other things. _She quickly suppressed that thought as she allowed the shower to soothe her aching limbs. Phillipus always insisted that Donna spar with her before leaving Themyscira to make sure that Man's world hadn't made her soft. Donna suspected that she really wanted to pick up some of the new fighting styles Donna had learned so Donna always indulged her former mentor. That didn't mean that fighting Phillipus was nothing less than brutal. She was Hippolyta's general for a good reason.

She soaped her body and washed her hair as she planned the rest of her day. Diana and she had parted ways as soon as they returned to the embassy. Diana had said she had something important to do and asked her to take care of Thomas. So she would pack up her things after her shower and help Thomas pack his. Then they would return to the embassy. She would call Dr. Jennings and explain about Ares and Veronica and hopefully schedule a meeting where they could finally award the contract to Pfizer.

But her heart felt heavy as she thought of a certain pair of twinkling hazel eyes. She would miss her breakfasts with Marcus and the throb lower in her body reminded her she would miss something else as well. They never had a chance, with everything that happened afterwards, to discuss what had happened when they sparred. Donna could feel her body flushing as she turned off the shower but decided that, with them leaving, she should probably just let it go. She wasn't any good when relationships moved beyond friendship anyway.

After smoothing on some lavender and honey scented lotion, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. She shrieked with surprise as she noticed Marcus sitting silently on her bed.

"I see I haven't lost my touch," he smirked.

Donna glared back at him. "What in Hades name are you doing in my room!?"

"Waiting for you to finish your shower," he said and his eyes seemed to smolder. "You like to indulge in a luxurious soak, I see."

Awareness coursed through Donna forcing her to remember the heated passion that she had been trying to repress. It had been easy when they were both focused on bringing Ares and Veronica to justice but now all she could think about was that she was naked except for a towel and Marcus was on her bed.

"I need to get dressed and packed up. So if you don't mind..." she tried to say in a cool tone but the heat in her cheeks belied her aloof attitude.

"We need to talk about the other day," Marcus stated, his playful attitude replaced by an intensity that had Donna's body practically vibrating. "And you know what I am referring to so please don't try to divert me."

And there was the real Marcus again; the dangerous man who hid beneath the polite facade of an English gentleman. The energy between them sparkled with electricity. Donna had to clear her throat to speak. "We kissed. It was amazing but, since I'm leaving, I don't really think it should happen again," she said softly and her voice quavered.

"Really?" Marcus uttered. "Well, I'm afraid I don't agree." And with those words he pulled Donna into a fiery kiss. All thought shut down in Donna's brain as she gave herself over to just feeling. She wanted him and, as she felt his hard arousal press against her stomach, she knew he wanted her just as badly.

Donna threaded her fingers through his thick blond hair as she opened her mouth. She let his tongue ravish her and then returned the favor causing Marcus release a low growl. She didn't realize her towel had fallen away until she felt Marcus's calloused hands massaging her naked breasts.

Her hands roughly pulled his shirt from his pants. She wanted it off so she could feel his naked flesh against her bare skin. She ripped away his tie without another thought and his shirt and soon followed. She moaned her pleasure as her soft breasts pressed against his hard, muscular chest. He dragged his mouth down her neck and softly bit the tendon at that connected it to her shoulder.

Donna bit her lip at the intensity of pleasure that shot through her. By the gods she wanted him and this time nothing was going to stop her from having him. She didn't hesitate to push him down on the bed. With the speed of Hermes she undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs, shoes and socks. She ran her tongue along his inner thigh and he let out another growling moan as her hand reached up and stroked his arousal. Her lips soon followed as she kissed her way up.

"Donna, please," he begged though for what exactly she had no idea but loved how thick his voice was with desire. She ran her tongue around the tip and suckled briefly before moving up to his hard abdomen and laying soft kisses there. The sounds he made were guttural and primitive and she enjoyed pushing him to the edge of his control. He sat up and pulled her up and onto her back on the bed. The look is his eyes was slightly wild as he pressed her into the mattress and gave a hard thrust into her body that left the Amazon breathless and on the edge of a climax.

The gentleman was so obviously gone as he stared intensely into her eyes and continued penetrating her body with long hard thrusts. Donna felt on fire and could not remember ever being so turned on so fast, so fast that her orgasm hit her out of nowhere. She couldn't breathe or make a sound as Marcus continued to ride her as her body quaked and waves of eurythmic delight spread through her. She pressed her lips to his as her trembling eased and quickly flipped their positions.

She sat up and let her hips start doing a sensual dance on his still-hard cock. He had put her over the edge and now it was her turn. She licked her lipslips, as she looked down at him and he grit his teeth as the muscles corded in his neck. He arched up to meet her gyrating body and soon they were both crying out with pleasure, writhing as their mutual orgasm moved though them. Donna sank down onto his chest and breathed in his scent as she wallowed in the afterglow.

A few moments later Marcus shifted them to the middle of the bed and spooned himself around Donna. His heat along her back felt wonderful and she just relished the closeness as she felt him softly kiss her shoulder and the back of her neck. She had never felt so in tune with another man and her body had never been so quickly stated and yet she knew she wanted more of him. So much more.

"So … what does this mean?" she forced herself to ask. She braced herself for disappointment. She didn't regret what had just happened but she knew better than to have expectations. But she needed the truth even if it meant that this was a one-time thing and they would both move on.

"Well I hope this means that we are at least going out. I'm not too keen on the whole "friends with benefits" bollocks," Marcus stated humorously.

Donna turned her head to look at him and stammered, "Come on Marcus...I...I need...to know what...what you want." Her insecurities were as clear in her voice as in the tear that streaked down her cheek.

Marcus turned her fully to him and kissed her lips gently. He pulled back and looked into her wary eyes as he wiped away the tear on her face. "The Pennyworth men are many things – rogues, cads, knaves perhaps, but never fools. And I am certainly not foolish enough to let the most interesting and beautiful woman that I have ever met simply walk out of my life."

"But how..." she began but he put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh. We start by dating. We make time to be with each other. It's not hard or complicated, especially when we can easily take a transporter to the others' residence. We don't even have to deal with traffic."

Donna smiled at his joke as he continued. "In time I will eventually convince you to fall hopelessly in love with me and then we will progress from there. I favor marriage personally, but I can deal with any form of committed relationship that works for you."

Donna started at him, momentarily shocked. Love...Marriage...Commitment. "Do you love me?" she blurted out.

Marcus bit back a smile at her reaction. "I think I'm heading in that direction. I know I can't let you go and I am prepared to fight whatever demons you have to be with you. So what do you say, sweetheart? Will you give us a try?"

Donna looked into his beseeching eyes and gave the only answer she could. "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17 Timeless

A/N—I wanted to post some BMWW goodness in honor of Valentine's Day so here is this chapter. It is a touch bittersweet but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also I forgot to thank The Lady Isis last chapter for helping me with Marcus's dialogue. She made him sound like a Brit. And a big thanks to my ever wonderful beta Hepburn who did a rush job to get this out to you. This chapter is truly M rated due to sexual content so you are warned. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I want to hold on to all of the people I lost,

I want to keep them with me.

we will never part.

We are, we are,

We are timeless, timeless.

Everything we have, we have,

Everything oh my god.

You are, you are,

The only thing that makes me feel like,

I can live forever, forever.

with you, my love.

I see her, they run through the tall grass

Such thoughtless minds, I wish I was thoughtless too

Well this hole in my heart, that I cannot abide

Just want you to stay with me tonight.

We are, we are

We are timeless, timeless

Everything we have, we have,

Everything oh my god.

You are, you are,

the only thing that makes me feel like,

I can live forever, forever

with you-

Just help me through this moment

After everything I told you

How the weight of their loss is like the weight of the sun.

I see their faces near me,

I hear their voices callin,

It was like their lives were over before they'd begun—Timeless by The Airborne Toxic Event

**Chapter 17—Timeless**

Diana stood behind a tree and watched Bruce lay a white rose on Evangeline's grave. Her heart ached watching him. He had suffered so much and she had only added to his pain. Alfred's talk had made her take a hard look at herself and she didn't like what she'd seen. Kal's advice had made her realize she could lose the man she now knew that she still loved. She had never been one to cause and take pleasure in someone else's pain and that is just what she had done, she had learned that she could be cruel and that was something she never wanted to be. It was time for forgiveness for both Bruce and herself.

She slowly approached and she could hear Bruce talking softly.

"Hello my little one, its Daddy. I've come to see you and tell you how much I miss you." He stroked the letters of her name. Diana blinked hard so she wouldn't cry.

"You don't belong here, Diana!" he said in a harsh voice not even turning to look at her. She wasn't surprised he knew she was there. He just always knew.

"I know but you shouldn't have to be here alone," she stated swallowing the lump in her throat. "Barbara told me that you always come by yourself after she and Dick leave."

"Yeah but you are the last person I want to see right now," he hissed as he turned toward her with almost feral looking eyes. "But my pain makes you happy, right Princess?"

Diana took a deep breath; she deserved his anger. She had hurt him as badly as he hurt her and her being here was probably just adding salt to a deep wound.

"Bruce, I never wanted you to lose your child! It broke my heart when I read that she died at birth! The pain I felt when I thought Thomas may have been injured in that explosion..." Diana paused as she regained control of her emotions. "No one should have to experience that pain." She said softly and gently as she keeled next to him and placed the bouquet of bright pink Gerber Daisies that she had brought with her, in front of the tombstone.

"I'm sure I am the exception in your book," he said in a soft but cold tone.

"No never Bruce," she quickly contradicted. "I may had wanted to beat to within an inch of your life but never that…I can't think of anything more cruel."

Bruce let out a harsh bark of laughter, "I can! How about you getting me to love you again and just walking away like I meant nothing to you!"

Diana closed her eyes in shame. She really deserved his hatred but she couldn't let him believe that she didn't care about him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I had years of repressed pain that I wouldn't acknowledge. Losing you all those years ago it truly broke my heart and I never really healed. I loved King and we had a good marriage so I thought I had moved on but as a friend reminded me I don't handle betrayal well." Diana said her voice breaking.

"I never meant to hurt you..." he began and swallowed before continuing. "But I seem to be good at not meaning to hurt people but hurting them anyway."

"I know," she said softly. "You did and I didn't know how to handle that kind of pain. As a warrior you're trained to get up and keep fighting no matter how much it hurts, the physical pain, the mental pain, but the pain of a broken heart?! As an Amazon we are not trained in that kind of pain and I didn't realize that the wound would fester and infect all my feelings toward you. This past month...all you've done for me...please let me help you today?!

Bruce looked at her with sorrow filled eyes and she stared back at him with all the compassion in her heart. Some unspoken emotion seemed to pass between them before Bruce began to speak. "I loved her so much. I loved you and when I had to give you up a small piece of myself died and I put it away deep down in my heart. I poured my love into Evangeline, she was going to make the sacrifice worthwhile, but she died. I was only able to hold her for five minutes. Just five minutes with the most precious thing in my life. She was so beautiful..." Bruce's voice broke and Diana saw the tears in his eyes, tears that matched the ones already rolling down her cheek.

She took him in her arms as they both cried. She cried for her younger self—the girl who didn't know how to handle the loss of her first love. He cried for the daughter he never had a chance to really know. They sank onto the soft grass. She continued to hold him in her arms until he leaned quietly against her.

"What did she look like," Diana asked softly.

"Like I said she was beautiful—ethereal even. Like she didn't belong in this world but somewhere more special. Her hair was bright red and her skin was white. I never was able to see her eyes but..." he paused and looked away, just stared off into the horizon.

"But what?" Diana questioned as she turned his face back toward hers.

"Sometimes I dream about her. It's strange but in my dreams she has gotten older each time. Her eyes are like my mother's, a sparkling blue gray and filled with such joy," he sighed.

Diana just gave him a watery smile as he said this. Bruce reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking the tears away with his thumb. Diana turned her head and kissed his palm. Something lit in his eyes at the contact and she didn't resist as he brought her mouth to his. The kiss was kind of consoling at first as the two of them took comfort in the other. But it didn't take long for passion to ignite.

Diana's head was spinning with desire, as Bruce pulled away and whispered, "I need you."

Diana knew exactly what he wanted and didn't think or hesitate in her response. "Okay. Where?"

"The penthouse," he replied and Diana was grateful, as she knew they would be alone there. It was also nearby.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he held onto her shoulder as they flew side by side into the early twilight. She landed them on the balcony outside his upscale apartment and he keyed the code into the lock on the French doors. She heard a click before he pushed a door open. His mouth was against hers before they made it across the threshold and Bruce kicked the door closed with his foot.

Clothing was shed as they moved toward his bedroom. As they entered he scooped her up and carried her to his bed. She clung to him as he thoroughly ravished her mouth. He placed her down and quickly followed. Diana relished the feeling of being naked beneath him and enjoyed feeling his arousal press against her throbbing mound.

The hunger and need were just as strong as the last time they let desire rule their actions but this time the anger was gone. Bruce's hands were tender as they stroked her nipples to hard peaks and his tongue was gentle he licked them. Diana's hands trembled as she bit her lip in pleasure. This time she let him take the lead and she surrendered to the pleasure he was giving her body. She stared into his eyes and he entered her body and held his gaze as he set a rhythm that soon had them over the edge in mutual pleasure. Diana again felt tears roll down her cheeks at the beauty of it all. Bruce licked up a few of the salty drops and she moved to kiss him with all the love she felt in her heart.

They spent the next few hours making love. No more words were exchanged as they let their bodies express all the want and need that only the other could satisfy. They explored each other's bodies with years of repressed love burned into their movements. In the end, while not everything was resolved, both were sated and sleepy.

Diana didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was awakened later by loud buzzing coming from an object lying on the floor. She eased out of Bruce's arms and got out of the bed. She knelt on the floor and picked up her cell phone that must have fallen out of the pocket of her skirt in her haste to remove it.

She unlocked her phone and saw a few texts from Donna.

_Where are you?_

_Your lawyer has been calling all evening._

_The police need to get a statement from you regarding Ares and Dr. Cale._

_You lawyer says he needs to talk to you about scheduling a hearing with the judge._

_Di, please call me, I'm getting worried._

The texts had been sent over a three-hour time period and Diana was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. She really had been out of it.

She quickly left the bedroom shutting the door behind her as to not wake Bruce. Then she called Donna. Donna answered before the end of the first ring.

"Where in Hades name have you been," Donna practically growled into the phone.

"I told you I had some things to take care of," Diana whispered tersely into the phone.

"Well you certainly couldn't be more vague in your answer," Donna responded in an equally terse tone.

"Your messages said that my lawyer called," Diana responded, changing the subject about her whereabouts. She didn't want to explain everything to Donna at the moment.

"Your lawyer, the police and half a dozen reporters," Donna stated irritably. She let slide Diana's evasiveness. "You really need to get to the embassy as soon as possible. The police are waiting outside."

"They are there this late. Why?" she questioned.

"They want to know why you didn't turn Ares over to the police," Donna said with a sigh. "I explained that the police did not have the capacity to deal with a God of Olympus but I guess they want to hear it from you. The press is breathing down their necks for a statement, hence why they are here so late."

Diana sighed as well. She needed to get to the embassy and straighten everything out but she and Bruce hadn't really settled things between them. "I will be there with the hour," she told her sister before disconnecting the call.

She managed to gather all her clothing and get dressed with only the aid of moonlight. Then she turned toward the man sleeping soundly in the bed. Diana stared at him for a few minutes; he looked so peaceful and happy in his slumber that Diana didn't have the heart to wake him. Who knows the last time he had gotten any decent sleep. She leaned over and softly kissed his lips before she said softly, "I love you."

She knew she had to leave. She had to deal with all the issues regarding Ares, Veronica Cale and the clearing of her name. But all she wanted to do was stay.

She thought of leaving a note to explain everything but had no idea where to begin. _I'll just have to get back here as soon as I can,_ she thought as she exited the balcony door and flew toward New York.

* * *

_The sun was bright as a cool breeze blew in from the ocean. Bruce took a deep breath of the clean ocean air as he looked around at the beach near Wayne Manor. He saw her sitting quietly on a large boulder staring out to the sea. She wore denim pedal pushers and a loose fitting sleeveless pink top. She was barefoot as she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her long auburn hair billowed around her head in the breeze and her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight._

_"Evie!" he yelled and she turned at the sound of his voice._

_"Dad!" she yelled back as she stood and hopped off the rock before running to him. _

_He caught her in a fierce hug. Her blue eyes sparkled as she pulled away and laughed. She was tall for a thirteen-year-old but looked every bit the young teenager._

_"Oh Evie, I miss you so much," Bruce said and he could feel the tears cooling his cheeks._

_"Don't cry Dad. I'm here now and it is so good to see you," she said as she hugged him again. Bruce calmed and Evie pulled away and took his hand. They started walking down the beach toward the water._

_"Gram and Gramps wanted me to tell you that they love and miss you too," Evie said. "And also the that you work too hard."_

_Bruce chuckled. "I will try to take it easy."_

_Evie laughed. "No you won't even though you should but don't worry good things are going to be happening soon."_

_He smiled at her words. "Care to be more specific."_

_She gave him a mischievous smile. "Not really. Just that much joy is going to come into your life and you deserve it Dad. Whatever you do, don't push it away."_

_"I'll try not to little one," he said with a genuine smile. How could he not smile at his precious girl?_

_"Well you can be a stubborn idiot sometimes," she said with a smile._

_Bruce laughed again at her precociousness. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"_

_"It is when he is a stubborn idiot," Evie replied. "Just when she asks you something, something important, say yes. Don't let stubborn pride stand in the way of your happiness."_

_Bruce looked at Evie in confusion. "Who is she and what is she going to ask me?"_

_Evie's smile was enigmatic. "You know who she is and the rest I can't tell you. Just know that saying yes is the key to your happiness. And I want you to be happy Dad."_

_Diana, Bruce thought before he reached out and touched her soft cheek as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I just want the same for you kiddo."_

_"Of course I'm happy. I have Gram and Gramps and I live in a wonderful place. I only wish I could come to you more often."_

_"Me too sweetheart, me too."_

_They just stood there for a while, holding hands and looking out to the sea. Then Evie turned to him with sad eyes. "I have to go."_

_Bruce pulled her into another hug and he kissed her sweet smelling hair. "I love you."_

_"Love you too..."_

Bruce awakened with a start. A huge part of him wanted to go back to sleep but he knew she would no longer be there. He looked toward the window and saw the early rays of dawn. Then he reached toward the other side of the bed and turned to see that it was empty.

Diana was gone.


	18. Chapter 18 White Blank Page

A/N—So here it is the final chapter to this story I started years ago. I will probably post an epilogue sometime soon but the main story is over. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to finish this story as it really helped me. And hopefully I can also finish my other incomplete stories soon and get started on my Wonder Woman origin story for the DC Earth Pi universe. And as always thank you Hepburn for betaing this chapter. So please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked or what I could have done better.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Can you lie next to her

and give her your heart, your heart?

As well as your body

And can you lie next to her

and confess your love, your love?

As well as your folly

And can you kneel before this king

and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"?

But tell me now where was my fault,

in loving you with my whole heart?

Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Her white blank page

and a swelling rage, rage

You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink

You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections

So tell me now where was my fault,

in loving you with my whole heart?

Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh [x4]

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life—White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons

**Chapter 18—White Blank Page**

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to Derek Powers pontificate on the benefits of doing a co-venture with his up and coming business, Power's Industries. The smug gentleman was nakedly ambitious and steadily getting on Bruce's nerves. He allowed his mind to wander as his face wore an expression of complete boredom.

It was his fiftieth birthday and Alfred had insisted that Bruce Wayne would celebrate the event in an over the top style. Bruce rarely if ever really celebrated his birthday especially since it came two weeks after Evie's. But he had to keep up appearances so here he was at his own party with black balloons and all kinds of gaudy and ridiculous decorations to celebrate his new over the hill status.

Of course he had arrived with two twenty something supermodels whose names he could not remember, all to preserve a reputation, which at his age was getting kind of creepy. He didn't want young air heads desperate for attention; he wanted her.

It had been two weeks and he hadn't heard anything from her. Well at least not personally. There had been the press conference last week where she spoke to the public about her ordeal with Ares and Veronica Cale. His mind wandered back to that afternoon a week ago in his office:

_...I want to add how sorry I am to the families and loved ones of David Goodson. He was a pawn in some despicable events and did not deserve such a harsh fate._

_I also want to extend my personal thanks to Bruce Wayne. He has been an acquaintance and friend for many years due to our mutual philanthropic endeavors and he was kind enough to offer his home as a sanctuary to myself and my son after ours was destroyed. He welcomed us into his home as a safe haven from the press and from any possible threats to our lives. He has always been a big supporter of the Wonder Woman Foundation and has shown us nothing but kindness in the past few weeks..._

Bruce's attention was jerked back to the present by one of his dates' obnoxious laughter at something Powers had said. The man gave her a seductive smile and Bruce really had to fight rolling his eyes as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Needless to say, Bruce had been shocked at Diana publicly thanking him. He knew that it was her way of letting the world and him know that she thought him to be a good man. Part of him was secretly hopeful that she was also laying the groundwork for them to embark on a future together. But after a week of hearing nothing from her, his hope had vanished. He was starting to believe their last time together and the press conference were about closure. He could at least take comfort in the fact that she didn't hate him anymore.

Of course a part of him was angry with her for just leaving him without a word. Had she done it to him again, rejected his love and walked away? He had no idea, and while a part of him just wanted to confront her, another part was afraid to actually hear that she didn't want anything more than friendship from him.

Of course he had been fielding questions from the press all week in regards to the status and nature of his relationship to the Themysciran princess. His answers ranged from enigmatic to ridiculous and the press had no idea what to think.

Alfred had been surprisingly mute on the subject of her highness. He had given Bruce no subtle shoves to go talk to her. Bruce wondered what had happened between the old man and Diana that he was not being his usual meddlesome self.

He certainly could not express more joy than he had been doing over Marcus and Donna. He never lost an opportunity to tease his nephew about the beautiful princess and he had rallied his strength to make sure Marcus could see her several times a week. While he was happy for his friend he couldn't help thinking that it wouldn't be long before Marcus quit and found a job and residence in New York. Probably not before Alfred passed as he was a Pennyworth and Pennyworth's were very loyal, especially to family.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly at the thought of his mentor and friend dying. He knew the old man was slowly becoming frailer though Alfred tried to hide the fact. As much as he wanted to believe Alfred could live forever he knew that wasn't going to happen. And all Bruce could see himself becoming was the bitter old man he once met in that demented future of Chonos's making.

At least he had done some good. With Lucius Fox Jr.'s help and Dr. Leslie Anderson's agreement he had been able to purchase Cale Anderson Pharmaceuticals. His lawyers were working on an agreement with the FBI not to take possession of the domestic branch of the company under the RICO act in exchange for all the foreign subsidiaries being shut down and any profits from them turned over to the government as well as all information regarding Veronica's illegal drug cartel. Leslie, again with the help of Lucius Jr., had insisted on personally overseeing this process. Bruce had come to admire the strength of the woman who willing to sacrifice years of hard work for doing the right thing.

He was about to excuse himself from this little group with the excuse that he needed to mingle, when a strange hush seemed to fall over the room. He looked up to see her. Diana, resplendent in a white, strapless embellished silk gown by Marchesa, walked towards him. The silk seemed to float around her legs and she looked every inch like a Greek goddess with her hair pulled up and wearing a beautiful hand made silver necklace. His mouth went dry as he saw her and he had to take a sip of his champagne just to clear his throat.

"Hello Bruce," was all she said when she reached him and a sudden wave of anger moved through him. She doesn't call him for two weeks and just shows up here looking amazingly beautiful and says hello like nothing is wrong! Part of him just wanted to walk away from her but the other part, the part that took action, needed to yell at her and so he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a private room reserved for his use alone.

He slammed the door closed and locked it then pulled a device from the inside of his coat pocket. He pressed a button on it and it basically made the room sound proof before yelling, "What the Hell kind of games are you playing?!"

Diana looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. "I am not playing any games. I came here to see you."

"Obviously but why? I think you made your feelings clear when you left my bed and my life without a word," he hissed at her. All the anger he had been repressing for the past two weeks and probably longer coming to the surface.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to just leave like that but..." she paused as she tried to explain.

"But what, Princess? You couldn't resist torturing me a little more," he said harshly.

"No! Donna sent me several texts and the police and everyone needed to see me. So I had to go," she stated.

"And you couldn't leave a note? Or better yet wake me and tell me what was going on," he snarled.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't think I would be gone so long," she explained. "If you would just let me explain everything..."

"Five minutes," he said tersely.

"What?!"

"You have five minutes to state your case before I have you thrown out on your ass," Bruce said in an almost bored tone that belied the seething feelings just below the surface.

Anger suddenly sparkled in her eyes as her cheeks flushed and Bruce's heart raced seeing her strong, radiant beauty. Diana was never a meek little girl that could be swayed by whatever attitude he threw at her.

Her voice took a firm tone as she began, "As I said the police were at the embassy. It took me hours of explaining before they were satisfied that our returning Ares to Olympus was the best thing. By then it was late in the morning and I had to confer with my lawyers. They were able to schedule a hearing for the next afternoon. Leslie came over to go over her testimony and afterwards we talked and she started crying over everything with Veronica Cale. I couldn't leave her."

His anger softened a little as he admired her compassion but it hardened as he wondered if that was all the day two weeks ago was for her…an act of compassion.

"So I comforted her and she ended up staying the night. Then there was the hearing and that took longer than expected because the judge was delayed due to another pretrial hearing. At this point I was praying to Sophrosyne for patience. But after a few hours he showed up and after Leslie's testimony and the video were shown the charges against me were dropped," she said with a sigh.

Bruce could see how weary all that had transpired had made her but it still didn't change the fact that she had left him high and dry after one of the most emotional days of his life.

"So by the time all this was finished, the press was all over the embassy. I had planned to see you then, but poor Thomas was upset as he was again cooped up and alone so I stayed with him and we had pizza and watched movies. He has been through so much and I really haven't made much time for him this past month with everything else going on. I felt like the world's worst mother." Her face was pained and sad and Bruce again felt another bit of softening in his attitude toward her.

"I'm sure Thomas only thinks of you as the best mother in the whole world," Bruce said softly.

His words seemed to relieve her a bit but Bruce couldn't help but add, "You have three minutes left."

Diana again glared at him but she swallowed her anger and continued. "So then we decided to give a press conference to get the press to back off a bit and lose some interest in this story."

"That was a week ago Diana," Bruce said as his anger rose again.

"I am well aware of that since I gave the press conference," she stated and for the first time let anger enter her voice. "Did you know that I publicly thanked you?"

"Of course, the press haven't left me alone since then. Half of them are expecting a marriage proposal any day now. I wonder what they will think when I have you escorted out of here."

"I am sure you will enjoy every minute of my public humiliation and the legend of Bruce Wayne will grow to epic proportions," Diana said sardonically.

"Don't test my patience, Princess," Bruce snapped. She had no right to give him any attitude. "I am being generous listening to all your bullshit excuses. You had a week since then to come see me and didn't, that's a fact."

"I intended to come see you after the press conference," she yelled. "But Kal called me in for an emergency away mission. He's my best friend but I felt like stabbing him with the magical dagger Hephaestus gave me at my wedding."

Bruce was momentarily stunned at her angry retort and his lips almost twitched at the image of Diana chasing Clark with a dagger. She was every inch the warrior princess.

"But I was able to stop a civil war on Sirallia so at least some good came of it," she sighed and again Bruce could see the weariness creeping into her voice. Honestly he couldn't take much more himself. She had him feeling so raw and sore and he just wanted her to finish what she had to say and leave. Leave him to his lonely misery.

"Do you have a point? Why did you come here?" he asked wanting her to get to it.

"I just got back this afternoon and I didn't want another thing to get in the way of seeing you," she said earnestly. "So I had Donna beg Marcus to put me on the list for your party."

He just stared at her for a moment. He thought about how he was going to fire Marcus when he returned home even if Alfred never forgave him.

"Bruce, I love you," Diana said as he continued to stare at her beautiful face. "I always have even after all we have been through. I don't want to spend another minute with you hating me even if I deserve it. Please...please can you find a way to forgive me?" At this point her head was bowed in shame and she was crying. The proud princess had humbled herself before her mortal love and was begging for another chance.

He was about to tell her to get out when what Evie said in his dream came back to him.

_"Just when she asks you something, something important, say yes. Don't let stubborn pride stand in the way of your happiness."_

He again looked at Diana's tear stained face and he let the anger from his wounded heart go. He didn't want to be a miserable bastard anymore.

He reached out and cupped the side of her face bringing her eyes up to his. "Yes," he said softly and pulled her into a hard kiss. There was still some anger in the kiss but the desire that was always so potent between them soon overruled everything. Diana kissed him back with all the passion and love that he had ever wanted from her and he let it soothe the permanent ache inside his soul.

"Does this mean you are willing to give me a second chance," Diana whispered when she pulled away a few minutes later.

Bruce gave her a half smile. "And probably a third and fourth if that's what it takes for you to be with me. Someone told me that I can be a stubborn idiot especially when I have been hurt. And I won't lie, Diana, you've hurt me. But I also don't want to lose you again. You always manage to somehow get under my skin and I just can't seem to let you go."

"I have been a fool and the truth I have come to realize is that I am human like everyone else. I am not some perfect princess. I make mistakes and I can be hurtful but I will try my best to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Bruce smiled and kissed her again. "You know I think I love you much more honestly now than I did before. I think I always had you on a pedestal and I didn't love you for who you really are. I can deal with your flaws, Princess, if you can deal with mine?"

Diana laughed, as something painful in her expression seemed to disappear. "I think I can manage. And making up after a fight has its perks too."

She again sealed their lips together and Bruce reveled in the passion that he felt just having her in his arms. He was just about to suggest they ditch this stupid party when Diana pulled back and said, "By the way, Happy Birthday Bruce."

Bruce smirked at her and said, "Well if you truly what to make it a happy birthday then lets get out of here. You are the perfect excuse for Bruce Wayne to ditch this stupid party."

"But what about all your guests mmph…" Diana stopped as Bruce kissed her again.

"They won't care as long as the booze keeps flowing. And I don't want to waste time on other people when I can be with you."

Diana's smile was beaming as she agreed, "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

In the royal bedchamber in the palace of the Underworld a beautiful goddess rolled to the side of the bed a got up. She pulled a robe over her naked form.

"Is it time my love," the god of the underworld said to his wife.

"I'm afraid so dearest. If I stay even a moment longer than the agreed two weeks you know mother will create a freak snow storm in Florida or something like that," Persephone said with a sad smile.

"You never did tell me why you made the bargain," Hades asked as he too left their bed.

"The sadness of his soul spoke to me. I know what it is like not to always be with the one you love," she said as she gave him a wan smile.

He kissed her softly and said, "Well it is certainly is worth it to me as I get to be with you an extra two weeks a year. All so that a little ghost of a girl can spend time with her father once a year. How did you get Demeter to agree to let you come here for two weeks in the summer."

"I promised to help bless all the crops before the harvest. It takes a lot of energy for my mother to help the humans get a good yield and I relieve her of some of the burden. It is but a small price to actually get two things that I want," Persephone explained as she gave him a heated look.

"Well I hope Bruce Wayne appreciates his gift as much a I do," Hades stated as he kissed his lovely wife one more time.

"He does," she replied with a secretive smile. "I sure that he does now more than ever."


End file.
